Eternity In His Hand
by Goldberry
Summary: Heero had come to the Academy with no expectations, led there by his mother's ring, but soon he finds himself caught in a tangle of mysteries that threatens to trap him forever, or set him free. In the end the only thing worth fighting for is Eternity.
1. En Guarde!

Author's Note: 'ello everyone! Welcome to my new baby. This story is structured around the plotline in "Utena". It's not really a crossover but I was watching Utena and couldn't help put place Heero and Relena in Utena and Anthy's place. Yes, I'm a nerd, I know, but I'm also a total romantic and this story was crying to be written so I had to! *grins* Some things you might recognize from the Utena series, some are totally my own original ideas. As usual, I will be incorporating traditional couples so if you don't like that RUN AWAY NOW! *waits* Okay, now, for those of you who like Heero and Relena, rejoice! for this tale is stocked full of them. Tee hee. Anyway, I encourage all of you to watch the Utena series as it's a beautiful story. I just couldn't help but wanting to use the GW characters in the same setting. I hope you enjoy but if you don't, please be kind enough not to rip me to pieces. I bleed easily. *blinks innocently* Other than that, have a great day and Happy Readings!

Disclaimer: Are you crazy? Of course I don't own Gundam Wing!

Dedicated to KMF and Iris for putting up with me. ^_~

* * * * 

Eternity In His Hand 

Chapter One

Heero Yuy leaned against the railing of the bridge, arms against the intricate guard rail as his dark gaze drifted over the swiftly moving water rushing beneath him. He was not thinking about anything particular, his school satchel forgotten at his feet. The day itself was one of forgetfulness, bright and sunny, meant to be enjoyed with lazy walks in the park or peaceful naps on the warm grass. The students walking past him over the bridge towards the Academy must have felt the same way for they sighed to themselves and groaned about how much homework the teachers were going to lay on them. Some of the girls paused to glance at him before turning to their friends to whisper excitedly behind their hands, giggling as they continued on. The other boys seemed either envious or angry about the attention but Heero ignored them all, focusing on the surface of the water. It was a little like the lake back home but there the water was deeper, the surface as still and clear as glass. He almost wished he was there now, his hands cutting through the water with swift, sure strokes, instead of facing his first day at a new school. 

As if to emphasize his thoughts, the bells in the tower began to ring, signaling the beginning of class. With an effort he pushed himself away from the railing and bent to pick up his satchel just as a whirlwind of energy rammed into him, sending him sprawling to the smooth stone of the bridge. Arms crossed under his neck and a cheerful voice chimed in his ear. 

"Heero! Here you are! What are you doing? Didn't you hear the bells? You're going to be late to your first class! _I'm _going to be late to my first class! Heero? Heero!"

Trying to gasp in enough air past the choke hold on his neck, Heero managed lift his head slightly from the pavement, the weight on his back making it impossible to get up. "Hilde, air…"

A blush sprang to Hilde's cheeks and she scrambled off him, clasping her hands behind her back to smile at him innocently as he stood up and began to brush the dust off his uniform. Hilde's books lay scattered at her feet, dropping when she had flung herself at him in greeting. Realizing she wasn't about to pick them, he refrained from sighing and gathered them himself, holding them as a shield against any more exuberant hugs. 

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Heero!" she chattered as he handed her books to her. Her navy blue eyes were bright with happiness, two slim silver clips pulling back her short dark curls. Her uniform was spotless, the short skirt ironed for perfect pleats, her tie lying perfectly against her white shirt. Hilde always took special care with her appearance, more so now that she was in an upper school. "I'm so happy that we're finally going to the same school. I won't have to worry about anything now that you're here." He and Hilde had been friends since childhood but had both gone to different intermediate schools. Now they would be attending some of the same classes and meeting the same people. Heero didn't know if he should laugh or throw himself off the bridge. He was very protective of Hilde, she was almost like a little sister, but sometimes her endless energy was enough to set his teeth on edge. 

"You were worried?" he asked as he finally managed to get his satchel and begin walking towards the Academy. Hilde hugged her books to her chest and ran to catch up. 

"Well, you know, it's a new place. It's so big and there are so many people!" She laughed suddenly. "And there are so many cute boys! What will I ever do with myself?"

"You'll keep your nose in a book and tell everyone you're studying to become a nun," he growled. Hilde only laughed again. 

"Oh, Heero, you are so funny! But seriously, I wonder what…" Hilde's voice buzzed on as Heero raised his eyes to the gates of Sanq Academy. The school sigil was scrolled on the front of them, a large rose in full bloom. Banners with the same emblem waved from the bell tower and a front flagpole, making the Academy's graceful architecture seem meant for a castle. He had heard stories about Sanq all through intermediate school and as it filled his vision he realized he wasn't sure about his decision to come there. Sure, Hilde proclaimed that it was the hub of youthful society, she was already acquainted with quite a few students, but he had always been a bit antisocial. In fact, the only reason he had been persuaded to come at all was that his mother had wished it. For a moment, a swift lance of grief twisted his heart and he glanced down at the ring on his middle finger, the silver band gleaming with reflected light. The intricate rose blossom on the crest blinked up at him and he suddenly felt more confidant. It had to be a good sign that his mother's ring and the school's sign was a rose. Perhaps the term would turn out alright after all. 

Looking up at the Academy again, he took a deep breath. What awaited him behind the silver-arched gates?

There was only one way to find out. 

* * * * 

Loosening the collar of his uniform, he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his starched white shirt as he slung his satchel over his shoulder and made his way towards the gym. He had a few hours before his next class and he thought he would check out the school's swimming pool. A few of the guys had told him he should join the swim team and he was seriously considering it. It would give him something to do in his off hours as well as a way to get exercise. He was already sleekly muscled from hours of swimming but he wanted to stay fit and the swim team seemed to be a good way to do that. Hilde just said it was a smart way to meet girls. Heero snorted at the thought. All the girls he had met so far fell all over themselves trying to flirt with him and he had no time for that sort. Besides, he wasn't even sure he liked the Academy yet. Better to leave off getting involved until he could make a clear decision. 

Walking down the hallway of the second floor, he glanced briefly out the windows to the yard below and stopped dead in his tracks, something unusual catching his eye. Frowning, he walked slowly to one of the windows and pushed it open to lean out slightly, the breeze ruffling his dark hair and pushing it into his eyes. Brushing the locks away irritably, he watched the two people below him with a sharp gaze. 

A girl stood in the garden below, a scrolled bronze watering spout in one hand as if she had been caught tending the many-hued roses that flowered whimsically around her. She was listening to a black-haired young man who was speaking rapidly to her but it was the girl herself that caught Heero's attention. She was slender and small, her head probably coming even with his shoulder if they stood side by side. Long cascades of sun-gilt hair hung to her waist and aqua blue eyes watched the man in front of her with a tranquility that surprised Heero. There was something besides the girl's peaceful aura that drew him, something about the way she stood, so still and alert, as if she was waiting for something that never came. 

"Who is she?" he muttered aloud. 

"Oh, that's Relena Darlian."

Heero blinked as Hilde pushed herself into the windowsill with him, her eyes on the two below. Heero made room for her, turning his gaze back to the garden. 

"She takes care of the roses," Hilde went on, resting her chin on a upturned palm. "She doesn't take a lot of classes so you can almost always find her in the greenhouse." She pointed to a small glass structure, reminiscent of a delicate bird cage, in the middle of the garden. "A lot of the boys have crushes on her but she's so quiet! She hardly says two words in class."

"You have class with her?" Heero questioned. 

"Algebra this morning. The other girls say she's very smart but she doesn't offer any answers in class." Hilde tilted her head on her hand. "A bit odd, really."

Heero's brows drew together. "What is?"

Hilde motioned with her free hand to the two students. "Them, of course. What's Relena doing with Wufei Chang? He's a member of the Student Council and a bit of a snob. He's on the fencing team too, almost all the Council is, and I hear he's pretty good." Hilde leaned farther out the window until Heero grabbed the back of her shirt to make sure she didn't fall. "What _are_ they doing?"

Down in the garden, Wufei crossed the intervening space between him and Relena till he was standing directly in front of her, making her tilt her head up to look at him, the watering can between them. Wufei spoke more intensely and when Relena looked away for a moment, his hand closed tightly around her upper arm, shaking her to get her attention. Hilde stiffened. 

"What…?"

But the sound of a resounding slap cut her off and she gasped as Relena fell backwards into the roses, petals flying around her, the bronze can clattering onto the garden sidewalk, water pooling from it's spout. Wufei took a step towards the fallen girl, his voice raising in volume till they could almost understand his words but Heero had seen enough. Without even thinking, he did a side jump out the window, a hand against the rim giving him enough lift to clear the sill. Hilde cried out after him and it was only then that he realized it was a good fifteen feet to the ground. By then, of course, it was too late but he managed to land in a crouch that let his feet take most of the impact. After a few seconds to gather himself, he straightened, his hands tightening into fists as he turned to confront Wufei Chang. The other boy was watching him with an incredulous look on his face but his entire body spoke of anger. Relena was watching him, too, he could just see her beyond Chang, her eyes both sad and serene.

"You shouldn't hit your girlfriend," Heero said flatly, pushing his fists into his pockets in an attempt to calm himself. "It isn't right."

Chang pulled himself up to his full height, black eyes snapping. "And what business is it of yours what I do with my…girlfriend? Who are you?"

Heero shrugged almost casually. "I'm new here but I know that hitting a lady is wrong." If Heero had thought his words would inflame Wufei he was sadly mistaken. The other man simply threw back his head and laughed though his eyes still spoke of hidden fury. 

"A lady?" Wufei laughed again as he leaned over and hauled Relena to her feet roughly. The girl didn't make a sound even when Chang's fingers dug painfully into her arm, his knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip. "She's no lady, whoever you are, and if I were you, I'd stay out of Student Council business." Wufei brushed past him, pulling Relena in his wake. "Wouldn't want to make any enemies on your first day." 

Heero glanced at Relena as she passed and felt a tingle along his spine at the blankness in her look. It was as if…she didn't care. He turned himself around to watch them go, trying to figure out just exactly what was bothering him about the whole thing. Chang had treated her as if she were nothing but property to him and she raised not a finger to defend herself. Heero looked back over his shoulder at the toppled watering can and breathed out heavily. Just what kind of a school _was_ this?

From up above, Hilde's voice drifted down to him. "Heero, are you _crazy?_ What were you _thinking_? He's a member of the Student Council for goodness sake!"

"Yes, I must be crazy to stand up to a member of the Student Council," he muttered to himself, watching the pathway Relena and Chang had disappeared down. "Just crazy."

It was definitely time for a swim. 

* * * *

The balcony where the Council convened with a thing that marveled everyone who glimpsed it. Reachable only by elevator, the balcony seemed to grow off the side of the Administration building, a single unfurled petal of a rose bud still closed against the cold. Scrolled leaves and vines made a safety rail around the edge and a giant rose blossom was engraved into the floor with some rare mineral that glowed in the moonlight for those who could see. Not many were invited to the balcony besides those of the Council. It was against the rules for one thing, and for another, there was a clear view from the edge to the Arena Forest. The Platform wasn't visible, of course, since there was no duel scheduled, but the Council had always been careful to conceal what lay within the graceful trees of the Forest. It would not do for ordinary students to start asking questions. 

From his position near the railing, Trowa Barton turned away from the hidden Platform as footsteps announced the arrival of the one he had been waiting for. Wufei Chang stepped onto the balcony with a practiced arrogance, standing directly in the middle of rose blossom on the floor as was proper, although he made it seem as if it were a concession on his part. Ever since the last duel, Wufei's attitude had grown more and more superior. Trowa had not thought much of it at first, Wufei had always been very sure of himself, but it seemed he had now gone too far. The rumors had reached his ears only that morning and since Wufei was a member of the Council, it was Trowa's job to rein him in. 

Adjusting the thin gold cord that looped from the collar of his shirt to his shoulder, a symbol of his station, Trowa moved away from the edge of the balcony to stand by the pearl white round table near the middle, only a few feet away from Wufei who watched his movements with ill-concealed impatience. Deciding to make the other man cool his heels for a bit longer, Trowa turned to regard the girl standing by Wufei's side, so quiet others might not have noticed she was there. Relena was dressed in her uniform, her long unbound hair moving in the constant breeze the blew this high up. Her blue-green eyes were downcast, as was proper, his fingers laced together in front of her. As always, she seemed content to just stand there, awaiting the whim of the man beside her. An order from Wufei's lips was the only thing that would move her. It was her fate, of course, but he could almost wish it was any other man. 

"Wufei," he said suddenly, watching as Chang straightened, "I have heard some disturbing rumors."

The other man looked at him flatly. "Really?" His voice seemed careless but Trowa saw something flicker within the dark eyes. "I didn't think you listened to what is whispered in the halls, Mr. President."

"I listen when the whispers concern someone on this Council. Your confrontation with a student this morning was witnessed and your treatment of the Bride is troubling. You don't wear a Rose Seal because of physical strength, Wufei."

A muscle moved in Chang's jaw. "I was within my rights, Barton. The student was interfering with the Bride. As the one in Engaged to her, it is my right to treat her as I wish." To emphasize this, Wufei pulled Relena to him, a hand in her hair. She suffered his treatment without a flicker of annoyance, standing completely still as he ran his fingers through her gold tresses. It was not a loving caress, but simply a sign of possessiveness. Seated at the table, Quatre Winner leaned forward but didn't look up from the notebook he was writing in, his white-blonde hair slightly obscuring the expression on his face. 

"Don't abuse the Bride, Wufei," he said calmly, though the darkness of his marks on the paper spoke of his self-control. "You do not know how Principal Kushrenada will react if he learns of this."

Wufei scoffed and the Student Council Vice President stiffened and stopped writing all together. "Just because you are weak, Winner, doesn't mean I am. If you have a problem with my actions you should follow your precious rules and challenge me to a duel."

The sound of Quatre's pencil snapping seemed to echo against the building. It was Quatre who had lost the duel with Wufei two weeks ago. Trowa regarded Wufei harshly but the other man interrupted him before he could say anything. 

"Relena, tell the President that you are happy with me, your Champion. Tell him that I will be the one to gain Eternity with you."

Relena lifted her summer ocean gaze to Trowa, her voice like a bird's, soft and musical. "It's true. I am happy with Master Chang and I will do whatever he says. By winning me, he will surely gain Eternity."

Trowa was sure he could hear Quatre's teeth grinding at this blatant use of the Bride's inherent obedience, and he was barely surprised to find his own hands clenched into fists. Wufei watched them both smugly before turning, his hand still in Relena's hair like a leash as they both began to walk away. 

"As I said before, if you have a have a problem, duel with me, otherwise stay out of my business. The Bride is mine."

When Trowa heard the elevator descend, he turned to regard his Vice President. Quatre met his gaze with concern and frustration. "He's full of himself with the Bride's power. If he remains the Champion…"

"I know," Trowa answered, "But remember, a new duelist is coming. Perhaps he will be the next to be Engaged." Glancing down at the ring on his first finger, the Rose Seal glimmered at him, reminding him of his purpose. Whatever happened, Wufei would not be the one to bring the world Revolution. He would make sure of that. 

TBC


	2. Wufei vs Heero, The Duel for Friendship

Author's Note: Ah, mass confusion abounds, I see. ^_~ For those of you who have not seen Utena, the first few chapters will be confusing, but never fear, the answers are coming. Also, I would again like to stress TRADITIONAL COUPLES. Those of you who _have_ seen Utena, you might be getting a little nervous about the roles the GW characters are playing, but the plotline doesn't the follow the series entirely and, in fact, the ending of this story is completely mine, so don't get ahead of me. Everything's going to be fine. *grins* Now relax and enjoy!

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Two

The water welcomed him like an old friend and his hands propelled him through it like an arrow. Breathing only when he needed to, Heero kept his head underwater, feeling the silky liquid slide past him with a soothing caress. When an outstretched palm touched the wall, he did a well-practiced forward flip, twisting as he did so to kick off from the side, the movement so familiar he did it almost without thinking. Indeed, in the water he did not think, simply reacted. The calming rhythm of swimming helped to clear his mind and he found himself able to focus only on the next stroke, the next breath. Once in awhile he caught the flash of refracted light off the ring on his right hand but his arm would move out of sight as he kept moving forward and he pushed it out of his mind almost immediately. Only after a good half hour of exercise did he slow his propulsion and begin to tread water, pulling his goggles up over his head and shaking drenched dark locks out of his field of vision. When he got his bearings, he realized that others had entered the school's pool, most of them not serious swimmers, just cooling off and having a little fun before the next class. 

Realizing he would not have the water to himself for awhile, he swam to the ladder and pulled himself up, ignoring the female eyes that followed his every movement. It was the third day of the term and his giggling admirers had not given up though his cold attitude made it clear he would not welcome any advances. Hilde was the only girl he really talked to and so she had become a prime source of information for the others. He didn't really mind since it left him free to do as he wished, but Hilde seemed to find it annoying as she was bombarded with questions every time he left her side. 

Still, she was good-natured about the probing stuff the girls wanted to know, teasing him that she might start making stuff up if he didn't agree to date someone soon. He had threatened her with a dunk in the pool which had sent her running off laughing but he saw her point. He would have to do something soon. 

The thought was almost enough to make him cringe.

"You're good at it."

Heero paused in wiping his face with a towel and glanced up at a boy standing not far away, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed nonchalantly in front of his chest. Quite unusual was the long braid of brown hair that hung over his shoulder though everything else was the picture of conformity right down to the set of his uniform. Violet eyes watched as Heero continued to dry himself off. 

"Good at what?" he asked after a moment, throwing his towel over his shoulder and heading for the locker room. Surprisingly, the other student fell in beside him. 

"Swimming, of course!" The boy replied, slapping him on the shoulder with a grin. Heero arched an eyebrow at the contact but said nothing as he stopped in front of his locker. "You should be on the swim team. I'm sure they'd love to have you." When Heero didn't reply, he continued, "My name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. I've been wanting to meet you. I heard about your run in with Wufei."

Heero slammed the door of his locker with more force than necessary. Ever since that first morning of school, when he had confronted Wufei Chang in the rose garden, word had spread like wildfire that Heero Yuy was a man not to be reckoned with. So, of course, all the lower classman had taken to trying to pick fights with him just to say they had been beaten by him while the upper classman only looked at him with a new if wary respect. 

After speaking with Hilde, he had learned that Wufei Chang was not well liked and his challenge of the Student Council member was making him a hero to anyone who had ever been snubbed by him. More attention he did not want or need.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply, slipping on his white button-up uniform shirt and starting on the buttons. Duo held up both hands and smiled. 

"Whoa, buddy, didn't I say I just wanted to meet you? A man who stands up to Wufei Chang has to be something."

Heero grabbed his book satchel from the bench and began to walk away. "Well, now you've met me. Congratulations." He opened the locker room door and was almost through it when Duo's voice halted him in his tracks. 

"You have one, too."

Water dripped from a faucet and echoed through the room. Muted laughter from the indoor pool made an almost eerie background in the deafening silence. Heero stood stock still for a moment before half turning back towards the other boy, the movement made with the wary grace of a cornered wolf. 

Seeing his face, Duo raised his right hand, a ring with a ruby-colored rose on the surface. Heero felt himself go cold. 

"Until now, only Student Council members have worn these rings," Duo went on, "but you come to this school wearing one openly, seeming oblivious to what it means." He looked at his own ring as if seeing it for the first time before raising suddenly serious violet eyes to Heero's cobalt. "Have you come to duel for the end of the world, Heero Yuy?"

Heero looked away. "My mother died five years ago. I wear this ring only because she asked me to." _Find something eternal, Heero. _"I don't know anything about any duel." 

Duo laughed. "I find that hard to believe, buddy. No one comes to a Rose Seal by accident. You were meant to have it, which means you are meant to duel for the Bride." The braided boy bowed suddenly, a grin on his face. "Try to deny it if you want, but I look forward to the time when I can cross swords with you. See you around, Heero." 

And then he was gone, disappearing back into the pool room through the rising mist coming from the showers. Heero watched the space he had stood for a long moment before looking down at the ring on his finger, his mother's ring. Duo had called it a Rose Seal and he had worn one exactly like it, meaning he was also on the Student Council. How could the Council all have rings like his? His mother had worn hers around her neck since she was very young, saying it was a token of good luck. When asked where she had gotten it, she had told his ten-year-old self that a prince had given it to her long ago after saving her life. The prince had asked her to keep it for someone who would need it, she would know who. She had given it to Heero on her death bed, whispering to him her final words. _Find something eternal, Heero. Only then will you be free._

Looking back on that time, Heero knew the prince his mother had told him about was just a fairytale of a woman who saw her end in sight, but he now wished she had told him the truth. Had she spend time at the Academy? And why had she given the ring to him? _Find something eternal._

So many mysteries and no answers. 

Pushing his grief into the farthest corner of his heart, he stepped out of the locker room and into the hallway only to be almost pushed back by a crowd of students marking a close circle around the public bulletin board. Taking a deep breath, he pushed through, listening with only half an ear as he tried to make his way past towards his dorm room. 

"I know that we haven't known each other long, Duo, but I sometimes dream what it would be like to run my fingers through your hair and kiss you until you are breathless." The crowd laughed. "I know I'm probably being silly but I think I'm in love with you. Yours forever, Hilde." More laughter. "Well, if this letter is any indication, I wouldn't mind meeting this Hilde myself. She sounds like a sure thing." A confident smile crossed the face of the young man who had been reading aloud from a note tacked to the board but the grin was quickly wiped away by a punch that nearly shattered the boy's glasses. Heero ignored the groaning student and didn't stop to rub his knuckles as he ripped the note off the board. 

"Why'd you do that for?" The young man whined, rubbing his jaw. "We were only reading what Chang posted for everyone to see."

Heero glared at the man. "And what would Wufei be doing with a love letter meant for Duo?"

"The guy shrugged. "I don't know but he posted it for a laugh." A dangerous look crossed Heero's face and the boy flinched. "Geez, man , it's just a note from some girl."

Leaning down until he was only inches from the other student's face, Heero spoke softly, "If I ever see you within fifty feet of Hilde or if you so much as breathe her name in a way I don't like, you can count on needing new glasses." A glare over his shoulder told the crowd he meant the same for any of them. Deciding they were suddenly needed elsewhere, the circle of students dispersed under his stony gaze and when they were all gone, Heero stood clenching Hilde's note in his fist. 

Wufei Chang had crossed a line and he wasn't the only one who knew how to fence.

Coiled anger in every step, Heero strode into the student fencing arena, his icy gaze picking out Wufei in a moment. He was the only one in the room and he looked up upon hearing Heero's footfalls. Immediately, the Council member's face clouded over, his black eyes angry before Heero said a word.

"I challenge you to a duel, today, right after class," Heero said before Chang could interrupt. He threw Hilde's crumbled note at the other man's feet. Wufei looked at it for a moment before smiling harshly. 

"Well, well, so you are a duelist after all." A ring flickered on Wufie's hand. "I admit I didn't think you had it in you but I'm glad I'll get a chance to put you in your place. I accept your challenge and I will meet you at the Arena Forest this afternoon." Heero frowned and Wufei read his look. "Ah, yes, the Forest is off limits to regular students but not to duelists. This," he held up his ring hand, "is your key. Don't forget."

With a look that could have frozen lava, Heero turned on his heel and left, his fingers already curling around a sword he could all but feel. For Hilde, Chang would be defeated. For Hilde, he would see that he came out the victor, no matter what the cost. 

* * * * 

The sun hovered over the horizon as Heero approached the gate to the Arena Forest, the leafy tops of the trees beckoning from beyond the railed fence. The place was dead quiet and more than once Heero wondered if Chang had been telling the truth about those with a Rose Seal being allowed to enter. It didn't seem possible that Wufei could be waiting for him somewhere inside. The gate to the Forest was firmly shut, a smooth hook of a handle jutting out from the fence a few feet away. He stepped over to it and pulled with his right hand, frowning when nothing happened. That was when he noticed the pool. 

Except that whatever it was, it wasn't a normal pool. A circle lay under the handle facing him, filled with something that looked like water except that that was impossible. If it had been water, being on its side like that it would have rushed out in a second. Imagine his surprise when the water began to ripple. Thin rings circled out from the center and then back again, pushing outwards until a single drop morphed from the surface, moving away from the pool in a straight line to splatter against the Rose Seal on the hand that still rested on the gate handle. He jerked his hand away as if seared by the cold drop of water but he had no time to absorb this incredibly odd experience as the gate in front of him began to rise. In fact, it was three gates, one that rose to the top and two that slid to the side. Beyond it lay a stone pathway into the trees and Heero stepped onto it slowly, wondering just exactly what was going on. He followed the pathway into the center of the forest where a winding staircase circled up into the sky, unsupported by anything except air. Heero titled his head back to get a good look at it and found that the stairs went around and around until they stopped at the edge of a circular platform that seemed almost as large as the Academy's courtyard. 

"You can't see it from outside the Forest," he murmured to himself. "It doesn't exist unless you open the gate." Abruptly realizing what he was saying, he shook his head. Nothing could exist one moment and be gone the next, but the thought wouldn't leave him. It really hadn't been there before. 

With nothing left to him besides going up, he started climbing the stairs, checking the wooden practice sword in his belt loop. After what seemed like hours, he finally crested the top and stepped through a rose-etched arch on the platform he had seen from below, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks. 

"Relena," he said, so shocked her name came out of its own accord. She was standing across from him on the other end of the platform, hands folded in front of her, her petite body clad in a dress that looked more appropriate for a ball. It was lavender in color with aqua trimmings that matched her eyes, the hem brushing the floor with a fullness that spoke of another layer beneath the one he saw. The top was sleeveless with a folded down collar and matching cuffs that circled her thin wrists. Sunshine hair spilled down her back bound only with a gold diadem that sat on top of her head, glittering in the sun. Her eyes looked back at him, reflecting only peace, and for a moment, he could believe she was some sort of angel come to earth. Then she turned her head to look at Chang and the spell was broken. Heero regarded the other man with no slight irritation. 

"What is she doing here?" he asked coldly. Relena didn't move. 

"She's the Rose Bride," Chang answered in a superior tone, "It's her duty to be here." He stepped forward a few paces and Heero noticed he didn't have a weapon. 

"Do you mean not to duel with me?"

Anger flashed in Wufei's black eyes. "A bit impatient to lose, aren't we? No matter, I'm ready. Relena, prepare us!" he barked and Relena stepped forward, two roses, one white and one blood red, held in her fingers. She walked sedately to Chang and stood on tiptoe to slip the ruby red rose into the breast pocket of his uniform while Heero watched with absolutely no comprehension of what was going on. By the time she got to him he was too confused to say anything as she slipped the white rose into his breast pocket, lifting her aquamarine eyes to his when she finished. For a moment, he thought she would walk away without saying a word but then her lips parted and she spoke so softly he had to strain to hear. 

"If the rose is knocked from your breast you lose the duel." A sparkle entered her eyes and a small, kind smile made her seem more alive than he had ever seen her. "I wish you luck, Heero Yuy." He blinked, distantly surprised that she knew his name and then reached out to catch her as Wufei's full-fledge slap snapped her head around and she crumbled to the pearly floor, a hand against her cheek and only his arm against her back keeping her from falling backwards. 

He looked up at the other man with barely concealed fury. "Wufei— "

Chang cut him off. "How dare you! You are the Rose Bride and I am the current Champion. What is the meaning of you wishing another man luck?"

Relena straightened, moving away from Heero as she did so, her eyes demurely downcast. "Forgive me, my Master." 

Chang nodded grudgingly and motioned for her to come stand in front of him. She did so and Heero watched her unbelievingly. Master? What was going on here? Wasn't she his girlfriend? Who _was_ she? 

"Relena," Wufei said, and there was a note of command in his voice. The girl in front of him closed her eyes and spread her hands about a foot apart, a wind rising about her that seemed to pull at Heero even as she spoke. 

"Rose of the noble castle." A sphere of light blossomed between her hands. "Power of Peace that sleeps within me." The blinding globe grew until it touched her palms. Heero shielded his eyes. "Heed your master and come forth!" Light exploded into a thousand shining rays and Relena suddenly bent backwards, her spine a graceful arc as Wufei's arm caught her around the waist. Wind whirling through her heavy skirts and glossy hair, Relena continued to curve over his arm, a fist-sized ball of light concentrating just under her breasts that suddenly formed into the ornate hilt of a sword. Seemingly unperturbed, Chang raised his free hand and grabbed the hilt, pulling free of the girl's body a gleaming sword, light racing up the length of the steel as Wufei pointed it towards the sky. 

Above the raging winds he shouted, "Give me the power to bring the world Revolution!"

Light died and Relena was suddenly standing to one side as Heero lowered his arm, no wound on her anywhere as far as he could see, the trick sword Chang had pulled from her chest seeming to have left not a mark on her. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Heero asked, a hand on the wooden handle of his own sword. "What is that sword?"

Chang held the blade horizontally in front of him. "You mean to tell me you don't know this sword?"

Heero clenched his jaw, his voice frigid. "I came to duel with you, not to watch your illusions." Pulling free his practice sword he leveled it at the other man. Chang laughed. 

"I'm afraid you'll soon find that the bite of this steel is anything but an illusion." With a quick movement, Wufei lunged, Heero's sword blocking the blow and the duel had begun. Back and forth they moved across the Dueling Platform, Heero giving a lot more ground than he took. The sword in Wufei's hand seemed to move with a life of its own, the pure strength of it chipping away at Heero's sword until a strong attack from Chang split the greater part of it and sent it spinning into the air, knocking Heero onto his back. Instead of finishing him and knocking the rose from his chest, Wufei stepped back, a shocked look on his face. 

"You dare challenge the Sword of Peacecraft with only a puny practice sword?"

Heero growled and lifted the hilt of his sword, adjusting for the lack of anything resembling a blade. "I came here because of Hilde. I mean to win this fight and I care nothing for your Sword of Peacecraft." With a surge of speed and strength, he lunged at Wufei, the hilt in his hand aiming directly for the other man's chest. Wufei turned to meet him and the two duelists passed each other, a certain finality settling in the air as the bells of the bell tower began to peal. 

Chang turned, a ready smile on his face, sure of his victory as he looked to Heero's breast pocket only to find a pristine blossom in tack with every petal. Glancing down at his own flower, a few crimson petals drifted away on the wind, the blossom destroyed by Heero's final blow. In his hand, the Sword of Peacecraft disappeared slowly into golden light and he looked to Relena, unsure of what had just happened. 

"Relena?" he questioned, no longer so sure of himself. The Rose Bride smiled at him. 

"You look upset, Wufei," she paused and her smile grew more brilliant, "classmate."

The bells in the tower rang with triumph.

* * * * 

"So, Heero Yuy becomes the Bride's Champion," Quatre said, lowering the binoculars from his eyes. From where he stood on the Student Council's terrace, he had had a good view of the duel. "And all because of a girl."

"Wufei shouldn't have stolen that note," Duo grumbled from his leaning position against the railing of the balcony. "I had barely read it before he snatched it out of my hand and gave it to Relena knowing I wouldn't dare take it from her while she remained Engaged to him."

"But her Engagement to Wufei Chang has ended," Trowa commented lightly, his eyes still trained on the far away Dueling Platform. "She belongs to Heero Yuy now and what will he do with the power of Peacecraft? He barely seems to know what the Rose Seal is for and little or nothing about the Bride herself."

"Does it matter?" Duo quipped, "As long as Wufei is not the Champion I can take just about anyone, even this newcomer."

"I agree, Duo," Quatre said sincerely, "He was not worthy of the Bride."

Trowa shook his head. "Though I might agree with you, Quatre, the Bride is bound to do whatever her Champion wishes and he is free to treat her however he wants. Who is to say what kind of Champion Heero Yuy will be?"

"A few days and it will be clear," Duo said with a grin. "A few days and we shall see what the newest duelist makes of the delicate Rose Bride."

* * * *

Heero entered his dorm building with a tired step, his book satchel in one hand as he climbed the stairs to his room. He met no one on the way up and was suddenly glad he had been assigned to one of the older dorms which housed very few students, giving him a room to himself. He was never one for making idle conversation and a roommate would have tested the limits of his patience. Turning the knob of his door, he looked forward to throwing himself into bed and forgetting about the unnatural duel he had fought within the forbidden Arena Forest. He almost wished he had never heard of the Academy or Rose Seals or Brides. It all jumbled together in his head and no matter how hard he tried to make sense of what he had seen, it all still remained a mystery. A good night's sleep and perhaps he could get back to being only a student.

He pushed the room door open and felt his eyes widen at the sight that greeted him. 

"Hello, Master Heero," Relena said, inclining her head towards him. A suitcase lay at her feet and she was once again dressed in her school uniform. 

"Relena, what…?"

Her smile warmed him against his will. "I've been waiting for you. I am the Rose Bride and from now on, I am your flower."

TBC


	3. Heero vs Wufei, The Duel for Protection

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Three

Heero looked out at the sunset, his dark eyes reflecting the vision of deep reds, golds, and purples that streamed from the horizon like a melting work of art. Twilight was settling over the Academy and only a few students walked its twisting pathways, hurrying to their dorm rooms for a few hours of study before bed. As he watched, the campus street lamps blinked on one by one, creating little pools of light in the encroaching darkness. The Academy grounds were beautiful in the night but he barely saw it, his mind turned inward examining his own thoughts. 

"Explain it to me again," he said, still gazing out the window. Behind him he heard Relena shift on the floor by the tea table. If he had looked, he knew there would be no irritation on her face by being made to repeat herself, she rarely showed any emotion besides a gentle serenity and kindness. Her voice drifted around him like a trickle of warm sunlight and he shrugged uncomfortably. It was odd the way she affected him. 

"I am the Rose Bride, Master Yuy, and by winning the duel you also won me. You are my Champion and as long as we are Engaged I am bound to do as you wish. As the current winner of the duels, the others bearing the Rose Seal will come to challenge you."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, meeting her soft gaze. "I didn't fight Wufei to win you. I fought for the honor of my friend, Hilde. I have no intention of fighting any more duels."

Relena lowered her eyes to the table top, a sheet of silky gold hair flowing over her shoulder at her movement. He frowned slightly but turned back to the window, seeing his own reflection in the glass. On his middle finger, his mother's ring glittered at him in the fading light.

"The Rose Seal," he said suddenly, "what is it?"

"The key to the Dueling Platform and the mark of a duelist. Here, anyone who wears one is a member of the Student Council." Heero nodded at her words, remembering what Duo had said to him by the pool. 

"And the sword?" He still wasn't sure he could believe that sword lay within Relena herself. The whole duel seemed ludicrous. 

"A mystery."

He swung around, one eyebrow arched in question. "Even you don't know it's purpose?"

"It's…" A look of confusion crossed her face as she faltered. "It's a connection to…something." She touched her temples with both hands and shuddered with sudden pain. "I don't…"

He went to her side and hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, Relena. It doesn't matter anyway. I am not going to duel again." He moved away from her, his eyes falling on the suitcase by the door. It had been a surprise to learn that Relena had been assigned to the same room as him, more so because a co-ed room was unheard of. He had a vague idea that it had something to do with his winning the duel, as almost everything did, since he had spent his first two nights at the Academy alone. Whatever the reason, he was responsible for her. Relena seemed to think they were Engaged but he had learned that it didn't quite mean what he had thought it meant. Apparently, becoming Relena's Champion made her practically his slave which explained her lack of resistance to Wufei's cruel treatment. The why of it, though, still remained unclear. 

"Relena, why do those with a Rose Seal duel to win you?" 

The Rose Bride laced her fingers together. "Because only by being Engaged to me will they gain the power of Peacecraft and a chance at Eternity."

Heero felt the breath catch in his throat. _Find something eternal, Heero._ "Eternity?"

"A place where Revolution can occur."

Heero refrained from rubbing his own temples. Every answer he got only led him to more questions and it didn't help that even Relena seemed ignorant of some of the things he had seen on the Dueling Platform. What bound her to be the Rose Bride? Was it some sort of spell that clouded her mind and smothered any fire that would have made her her own person? Was that the reason she was so docile? Well, it didn't matter. He wanted nothing to do with the duels or the other duelists. All he wanted was a normal life. 

Making a quick decision he lifted Relena's suitcase and laid it on the bottom bunk, feeling Relena's eyes follow him. "You can sleep here. The showers are down the hall and the dining room is downstairs. There's no one to cook since this dorm doesn't house many students but there's plenty of supplies in the kitchen if you're hungry."

He straightened from the bed and glanced at her, seated so quietly at the low table, a vision in her uniform but a goddess in the dress he had seen her in before. Realizing where his thoughts were turning, he headed towards the door. "I'll give you a moment to get settled." _And give myself a moment to think_. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him before leaning back against it, his head bowed. Everything was so strange. Would he ever figure out the game the Student Council played?

Lifting his right hand he stared at the Rose Seal, a deep sadness welling in his chest that went unvoiced. 

Eternity.

* * * * 

After a walk around the mostly deserted building, Heero went back to his room feeling completely drained. He opened the door slowly and was surprised to find the lights out. His gaze went to Relena's bed only to find it empty and for a split second he felt a tiny moment of panic. If he lost her…

But she was sitting by the window, legs curled up under her as she watched the stars. The moonlight through the glass turned her hair to silver and when she turned to look at him, a dusting of starlight made her eyes shine in the dark. He closed the door with a click. 

"You're not sleeping," he said, taking off the coat of his uniform and draping it over the back of his desk chair. Relena stood gracefully and approached him without answering, almost gliding across the floor until she stood only inches away, too close for him to breath properly. Dark turquoise eyes looked up at him silently as if waiting for him to do something. When he didn't, she took one of his hands in both of hers, her small fingers cool and light against his skin, and placed his palm against the exposed skin of her collarbone. He looked down at his fingers and abruptly saw that she wore nothing more than a slim fitting nightgown, the satin fabric ending well above her knees. Under his hand he could feel her heartbeat, slow and steady as if standing alone almost naked with another man was nothing new to her. His own seemed to want to beat right out of his chest though nothing of it showed on his face. 

And suddenly he knew what she had been asking him with her eyes, knew why she was not afraid, and cursed himself for being a fool. 

"You've had to do this before, haven't you." It wasn't a question. "They made you." An image of her standing this way with Wufei flashed through his head and his stomach turned. To the other man she would have been nothing more than a conquest.

"If it's the will of my Champion, I must obey," she answered softly and Heero thought he detected a note of hopelessness in her tone, but it wasn't enough to calm him. He took a deliberate step back, dropping his hand from her, his cobalt eyes flashing. 

"I'm not like _them_," he said coldly, "and I won't play their game. You can stay here but that doesn't mean I'm your Champion." He turned away. "Good night, Relena." 

Climbing the ladder up to his bed, he threw himself down onto the mattress still in his clothes, angry with himself and angry with her for making him believe, if only for an instant, that she could want just him. 

* * * * 

Someone was shaking him. 

"Heero! Wake up, sleepyhead! You've already missed your eight o'clock class! Come on, WAKE UP!"

He jerked upright in bed, suddenly wide awake with ears ringing from the shout that still echoed in the room. Hilde was balanced on the bed ladder, hands on her waist, her mouth open as if she was about to shout again. When she saw he was up she managed to rein herself in and settle for a look that was half worry and half annoyance. 

"Heero, what's going on? A girl from your Biology class said that you hadn't made it in this morning and then Relena said that you had had a long night and had probably slept in." She frowned. "How did she know that, Heero?"

Looking over the side of the bed, his eyes met Relena's neatly folded coverlet. "Relena. Where is she?" 

Hilde was watching him carefully but he ignored her as he jumped down from the side of the bed. "She's in the kitchen making us something to eat. Heero, what's going on between you two?"

He glanced at her briefly before picking up his uniform jacket and slipping it over his rumpled white shirt. The books for his next class were on his desk and he dropped them into his satchel before clicking the leather flap shut. "Nothing's going on, Hilde. She's just a friend."

Hilde crossed her arms over her chest and tapped a foot. "Heero, come on. Just a friend?" She motioned to the room and for the first time Heero saw that the entire room was straightened and spotless, the low table gleaming and adorned with a crystal vase supporting a single white rose. He stilled upon noticing the flower before dropping tiredly into his desk chair, running both of his hands through his unruly dark hair. 

"Heero," Hilde said worriedly, "what is it? What's going on? Did you and Relena have a fight? Is that why you aren't yourself today?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up at her. 

"Well, I think it's obvious that you two are a couple." She pointed an accusing finger at him suddenly, "And don't think I'll forgive you for not telling me, but if you had a fight you should tell her your sorry. I didn't think so at first but she seems really nice, if a bit quiet. Plus, she's making breakfast for you! That must mean she likes you."

Heero shook his head. "It's not what you think, Hilde." 

"Then what is it?"

"I…We didn't have a fight. I said something that I think might have hurt her."

"She didn't seem upset this morning," Hilde answered thoughtfully. Heero snorted. 

"No, she wouldn't, would she? After all, I didn't _tell_ her to be upset."

"Now you see here, Heero Yuy," Hilde said firmly, navy eyes flashing. "From what I can tell, Relena has been nothing but nice to you." Her glance at Relena's bed made it clear what she thought had happened. "And if you're being a jerk you should apologize."

"Hilde— "

"Good morning, Master Heero, Hilde. I hope you're hungry," Relena said as she stepped inside the room bearing a tin tray piled with fluffy biscuits still steaming from the oven, two oranges, and a teapot with two matching china cups. She set the tray on the low table and smiled at him as if last night had never happened and he could almost believe it in the light of her smile. 

Hilde clapped her hands together, seeming not to hear Relena's way of addressing him. "Wow, this looks great, Relena! I didn't know you could cook!" She grabbed one of the biscuits and took a bite, grinning widely. 

"Yes, I had to learn a few years ago."

Heero closed his eyes. She had been _forced_ to learn, then. 

"Well, these are delicious! Heero, you should try some." 

Instead of obeying, he stood suddenly, grabbing the handle of his satchel. "I need to get to class. You eat, Hilde, and I'll see you later this afternoon." Needing to get away, he hurried out the door, letting it slam shut behind him. 

Relena looked down at her feet after he had gone but Hilde growled and shook her fist at the door. "Ugh, he can be such a…" She didn't finish her sentence and instead gave an apologetic look to Relena. "I'm sorry, Relena. He's usually not so rude. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Relena just smiled comfortingly. "It's alright, Hilde. You don't have to explain. Heero can do whatever he wishes. I would not want him to stay if it made him unhappy."

"Yes, but…"

"Please feel free to stay and eat. I must get to my next class." She picked up her books, bowed to Hilde and left, closing the door softly behind her. Hilde stood blinking. 

"What just happened?"

* * * * 

"If it cannot break through its shell, the chick will die without truly being born. We are the chick, the world is our egg. If we don't break the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell for the Revolution of the world."

"Nice poetry, Dorothy. I never knew you were artistic."

Dorothy Catalonia, often called 'The Cat', turned from her view of the Arena Forest to smile seductively at a man she truly despised. What gave him the right to waltz around as if nothing at all had happened? Didn't he know the Bride was Engaged to a man not on the Student Council?

"There are many mysteries to me, Duo Maxwell, and I thank the stars every night that you will never know any of them."

The long-haired duelist put a hand over his heart as if mortally wounded. "Your words stab me, Dorothy."

The Cat smiled lazily. "If only that were true, then I would have one less duelist to defeat."

Duo nodded as if figuring something out. "So, that's why you're up here." The braided idiot flung himself down into a chair by the white table. "Thinking about challenging the new Champion?"

Dorothy laughed softly and leaned back against the balcony railing. "Ah, and deny Wufei a chance at revenge?"

Duo frowned, tipping back his chair. "You mean he's going to duel for the Bride again?"

"Whose to say? I only know what I would do in his situation."

"And what would that be?"

Dorothy looked back at the Forest, the wind tangling in her sunflower hair. "Why, I take back what was mine, of course."

* * * * 

The dorm was silent when Heero returned later that evening and he headed straight to the dining room to get something to eat. He wasn't quite ready to go up to his room and see Relena again even though he had spent most of the day thinking about her. No one from the Student Council had approached him between classes even though he had seen Duo far off in the hallway. Perhaps Relena had been mistaken about the others coming to win her. 

Shoving open the kitchen door, his stomach growled as he caught a whiff of baking bread in one of the ovens. On the table, three places were set surrounded by heaping plates of food that must have taken hours to prepare. Had Relena done it? Hilde had mentioned that she didn't take many classes, perhaps she had had time. 

"Heero!" The door to the hallway slammed open and Hilde came tripping in, navy blue eyes wide and frantic as she looked around for him. His brows drew together as she ran to his side, pulling on his arm urgently. "Heero, you have to come! Quickly!"

He dropped his satchel on the floor as Hilde began pulling him out of the room, her face pinched and tense. "What's going on? What is it, Hilde?"

She pulled at his sleeve harder. "We were just coming in from picking flowers for the table and he was suddenly blocking our path. He was angry, Heero, and he grabbed her. I tried to stop him but…"

Heero felt the blood drain from his face and he quickened his step. "Who?"

Hilde glanced at him. "Wufei, he grabbed Relena and pushed me away. I think he might hurt her again. Heero, hurry!"

He didn't have to be told twice. Loping out into the hallway, he slammed his shoulder against the door leading to the rose garden. It flew open, rebounding as it hit the wall, but he was already through, his sight set on two figures standing among the flowers. 

"Why won't you do as I say, Relena?" Wufei's voice rose angrily as he grabbed her shoulders tightly. Relena watched him warily. 

"I'm Engaged to Master Heero now. It's best if you just forget about me." She looked away and Wufei flared hotly, a hand reaching out to slap her. 

"You little— " 

The Student Council member's hand slammed against Heero's upraised forearm and he stopped, stunned. Black eyes met blue and sparks fizzed in the very air. Taking the moment provided, Hilde ran to Relena's side, slapping away Wufei's hold on the girl's shoulder to pull the Rose Bride out of harm's way. 

"Hilde," Heero said through clenched teeth, "go inside and call the President of the Student Council. I'm sure he'll be interested to know that one of his members has been abusing Relena Darlian."

Hilde looked at him with confusion, not wanting to leave Relena. "But, Heero…"

"It's alright, Hilde. Just go."

She nodded after a moment, squeezed Relena's hand, and hurried back inside, her footsteps fading as the door closed behind her. When he was sure she was out of earshot, Heero dropped his hand and took a step back, letting Wufei catch his balance on his own. 

"Even I know your behavior is against the rules, Chang. What do you want?" Heero asked sharply, feeling more than seeing Relena step up to stand beside him. 

Wufei put a hand on his waist and Heero's eyes narrowed at the sword hanging there. "I've come to challenge the Champion," Chang snapped, "I've come to win what is rightfully mine."

Heero snorted. "Challenge all you like, I'm not fighting any more duels. I don't care about the Rose Bride or your Revolution."

Relena looked down at the ground and Wufei laughed harshly. "Oh, really? I should tell you that breaking dueling rules is grounds for dismissal from the Academy." He smiled slyly. "I always knew you weren't a true duelist."

Heero's hands fisted at his side. "At the arena, in an hour, Chang." He turned on his heel and stalked away, Relena following close behind. Once they were safely inside, he turned to her, meeting her eyes in the deserted corridor. 

"I thought…I thought you weren't going to fight any more duels," she said, one hand raised against her heart as if she were making a silent wish. 

"I don't have much of a choice. I'll be kicked out if I don't." He shook his head. "But there's not a problem. If I lose on purpose I won't be mired in these stupid duels."

Relena bowed her head, eyes closed. "Of course, Master Heero, do as you wish."

* * * * 

The Rose Seal felt cold against his skin as he climbed the spiraling stairs, the wind gusting through his hair as he reached the summit of the Dueling Platform. As he had known she would, Relena awaited him, standing peacefully in her lavender dress that made her big aqua eyes swirl with hidden violet tones. Her long hair tickled his arm as she crossed the Platform to stand in front of him, turning to face Wufei who stood opposite of them, a red rose adorning his coat pocket, completely opposite of the white one in his Heero's pocket. Heero's mind cleared of all emotions as it always did before a fight and Relena spread her palms, her voice chiming around them. 

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Peace that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth!" A sphere of pure light coalesced under her ribs and the Rose Bride arced backwards, her eyes closing as Heero's arm cushioned her, a fey wind rising about the two as a sword hilt materialized from the light. A sense of awe rising in him, he lifted his free hand and gripped the hilt tightly, pulling it free of the Bride's soul, the edge gleaming as he raised it over his head, still supporting Relena with one arm. 

"Give me the power to bring the world Revolution." 

Wufei sneered. "The words mean nothing if the Champion himself doesn't believe. To play the Prince half-heartedly may cost you your life." He lunged suddenly, using the movement of drawing his sword to slice at Heero. The Sword of Peacecraft met the blow solidly and blue sparks flew from the impact, both men straining to gain the upper hand. Wufei snarled above the crossed blades. "You don't even know what your fighting for and because of that the Rose Bride will be mine."

The two broke away violently and Heero lifted the Sword. "I know that all of you are using Relena as some sort of prize in these endless matches. Tell me, Wufei, do you actually believe any girl could be happy about being won in a duel?"

The Student Council member growled as they rushed forward again. "You don't understand anything, do you? She's not any girl, she's the Rose Bride! It's her fate to bear the Sword of Peacecraft and it's her fate to be Engaged to whomever wins the duels. Don't you see? That's what she _is!_"

Heero's Sword vibrated with a blow and with Wufei's next lunge he saw his chance. In the next few seconds he could lose and be done with the duels forever. He would never again have to be involved with the Council's games and Relena… Relena would go back to being passed around like a pretty trinket, forced to do the will of her Champion and for a reason even she didn't know. Just a piece of property as far as Wufei was concerned, a….plaything to do with as he wished, whenever he wished. 

In the next few seconds he could lose…

"Relena."

Wufei faltered at the name, surprised at the determination that suddenly flashed across his opponent's face, giving Heero the opportunity to rush forward, blade extended. 

Red rose petals exploded into the air and the bells in the bell tower began to ring. 

Heero straightened from his lunge, gripping the Sword of Peacecraft in his hand as his gaze met Relena's, his look softening slightly at the tears welling in her eyes. For a moment, ignoring the defeated Wufei, they were the only two on the Platform, Eternity stretching between them. They stared at each other as if seeing the other for the first time and then the Champion offered his hand to his Bride, the wind tousling his dark hair. 

"Let's go home, Relena."

Small fingers slid into Heero's larger ones, his hand closing over them carefully. The Rose Bride smiled. 

"As you wish, Heero."

TBC


	4. Something That Shines

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Four

Quatre Winner stood in the doorway of the piano room, sheet music tucked carefully under one arm as he watched the lithe figure at the old grand sway gently back and forth as she played, fingers skimming the ivory keys with a grace that was otherworldly. He always practiced early in the morning, right before his first class, when the sun was just starting to slant through the large plated windows. Not many students used the music room and he had been surprised to find someone at the piano before him. Not many people had time for art or music at the Academy. Classes were strenuous and most students were involved in some sort of sport. Music belonged only to the talented few and Quatre was pleasantly shocked to find Relena Darlian humming lightly under her breath, playing completely from memory. It was a song that was light and cheerful with a tinge of sadness as for something long lost but still remembered. It made his heart ache and he stepped into a ray of sunlight, moved deeply. 

The notes stopped as she noticed him for the first time, her hands stilling over the keys, blinking at him in surprise before inclining her head to him politely. 

"Good morning, Quatre. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She made a motion as if to rise but he shook his head and came to stand beside the piano. 

"Think nothing of it, Miss Darlian. After all, you were here first." He smiled gently and was rewarded when she settled herself back down on the bench. Standing in the sunlight so near her, he could almost feel the music surrounding her even though she wasn't playing. It was an odd feeling really, almost as if anything was possible when she was close. 

He glanced at her carefully. She was certainly beautiful and that alone was enough for any man to fight for her, but she carried such an aura of serenity that anyone who met her must feel as he did, that miracles really could happen. It was easy to believe anything around the Rose Bride. 

He looked around the room but saw no one else. "Where is Master Yuy? I would have thought he would have been with you this morning." Ever since the last duel with Wufei, the new Champion had been more dutiful towards the Bride, something that both pleased and annoyed Quatre. Not to mention he was sure Heero Yuy didn't have a taste for music. 

Relena smiled and there was something so…simple in it that he felt a flair of sudden jealousy towards Heero. Blinking at the unexpected emotion, he squashed it ruthlessly in time to hear the Bride's answer. 

"Master Heero is in class right now." Suddenly she stilled and looked at him with an unidentifiable look. "If you wish to speak with him, he's in the third floor laboratory."

He straightened, music crinkling under his arm as he realized what she was thinking. "Oh no, Miss Relena, I have no intention of challenging Heero Yuy." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Actually, I'm not much for fighting."

The Bride nodded and her eyes seemed warmer. "Did you come to play, then?" She nodded towards the music under his arm. "Everyone says you are very talented with the piano."

This time he did blush, pale locks of hair obscuring his expression as he looked away. "Well, I do love to play but I'm not sure how much talent I have." He handed her the sheet music. "This is something I've been working on for two years and I still can't get it right."

Blue-green eyes looked over the scrawled notes before lifting to meet his sincere blue ones. "May I?"

He nodded, "Of course."

Laying the music in front of her, she positioned her hands and began to play, slowly at first as she got used to the melody before working up to the proper tempo. He leaned against the side of the piano, watching her more than listening to the music. Every note that was struck was perfect and his song seemed to come alive under her fingers. He was almost depressed when it came to an end. 

"That was beautiful, Miss Relena. I never knew you played so well."

Her eyes shined at him. "I've known how for a long time, even before…" Something flitted across her face and out of sight. "Well, for a long time." She stood then and he straightened with her, watching the grace of her movements. "Thank you for letting me play, Quatre. Your song is lovely." 

"Your welcome," he answered softly as she walked away. After a moment spent in pure fantasy, he looked back at the piano, sighed, and sat down to play. 

* * * * 

Hilde sighed as she flopped down into the grass, a lunch basket on her lap. The sun was warm and the day was bright but a darkness hung over her as she unloaded the day's lunch onto the white blanket Relena had spread under a sprawling oak on the edge of campus. The cloud darkened as she uncovered dessert and when the rain began to fall, she erupted. 

"A 38!" she fumed, clenching a fist. "I got a 38 on my Algebra test! This is completely unfair! What am I going to _do?_"

Seated across from her on the blanket, Relena blinked. "Well, it looks like you're going to have to take a make-up exam." Heero snorted from where he lay on his back a few feet away, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed. Hilde threw a bread roll at him. 

"Augh! This is just terrible! If I don't get my grades up my parents will kill me!" 

"Maybe you could get a tutor," Relena offered after taking a bite of her sandwich. "I'm sure there are lots of students who would be willing to help you."

Hilde made a face. "You really think so?"

Relena smiled and clapped her hands together brightly. "Of course! A number of the upperclassman have crushes on you. You might end up with more than one tutor if you're not careful."

"Really?" Heero asked dangerously, still managing to look almost asleep. "I hope you're not _encouraging_ any of these boys, Hilde."

Hilde giggled nervously. "Of course not, Heero. A nun, remember?"

"What's this about a nun?"

Hilde looked over her shoulder for the owner of the strange voice and abruptly felt herself go red all over. Approaching them at a leisurely walk was Duo Maxwell, Student Council member and all around great guy. His long braid swung behind him as he bowed to Relena and when those violet eyes fell on her, Hilde suddenly felt faint. Had he read her note? Had he even gotten it? 

"Good afternoon, Duo," Relena said. "How are you?"

"Just fine, pretty lady," he said, winking at her. Heero opened one eye to glare at the other man and Duo coughed suddenly, straightening where he stood. "Ah, yes, well, I was just walking past and heard you two talking." He glanced at Hilde. "You must be Hilde. I'm afraid you're more beautiful than I imagined." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it gallantly. "As you might know, I'm Duo Maxwell."

By now, Hilde was sure her face must outshine the sun. "Uh, yes, I know." Duo grinned and released her hand. From his position a few feet away, Heero rolled up and onto his elbow, his dark cobalt eyes piercing the other duelist where he stood. 

"What do you want, Maxwell?"

Hilde frowned at his rudeness but Duo seemed to think nothing of it. "Well, if you must know, I was wondering if Miss Hilde might want to take a walk with me. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be seen with a pretty girl, is there?"

"In your case, I'm sure there is," Heero grunted. "What do you really want?"

Hilde stood up suddenly, eyes flashing, hands on her hips. "Heero Yuy, I've never been so insulted in all my life! I guess it's just not possible for a man to want just to be with _me_ without having some ulterior motive." With a little sob, she stomped off, refusing to let any of the angry tears that welled in her eyes fall down her cheeks. 

Behind her, Duo watched her go disappointedly but Heero wasn't satisfied. 

"If you're trying to use her in some way…"

Duo made a negative motion with one hand. "I wouldn't dream of it. If I really wanted to win the Bride, there's only one way, and that's one I'm not prepared to do just yet."

A muscle moved in Heero's jaw but he nodded once. "Alright then."

"Alright then," Duo repeated and suddenly grinned, bowing once more to the Rose Bride. 

"If you'll excuse me, Relena, I have a butterfly to catch."

With a little wave, Duo hurried off and Heero sat all the way up, watching until he and Hilde were out of sight. Relena glanced at him before leaning over to rewrap their lunch. Perhaps they could reheat it for dinner. 

"Relena," he said suddenly and she stopped what she was doing to look over at him expectantly. 

"Yes?"

He turned to meet her gaze, an almost gentle look on his usually stoic face. "Let's go for a walk."

A delighted laugh escaped the Rose Bride's throat and Heero looked at her in surprise. He had never heard her laugh before and the sound of it was like birdsong. Surely a man would do anything to hear that laugh and know he had caused it. Anything. 

Even fight a duel. 

* * * * 

Fresh water droplets cascaded down soft petals as the Rose Bride stood watering her flowers, a scrolled bronze can with a looping handle showering a rainfall onto the blossoms. He stood watching her through the crystal glass of the greenhouse as she moved in a circle making sure every plant got watered. Her music from that morning had stayed with him all day, even now the notes trickled through his mind. There was just something about her that brought his song to life and he had to find out what it was. If he could fill the void within himself with her light then his own music would move any heart that heard it. To have that power…

He pushed open the door of the greenhouse and stepped inside, feeling the humid air cling to his skin. The small glass structure was built to look like a giant bird cage, gilded with gold along the edges and domed at the top. Only this cage held a girl, not a bird, and her song was one heard with the soul. She looked up at his entrance, aqua eyes widening when she saw it was him. 

"Oh, hello, Quatre." She tilted the spout of her can up to stop the flow of water. "Is there something you want?"

__

A shining thing.

"Well," he ran a hand through his pale blonde hair absently, "I was wondering if you would play the piano again for me in the morning? I feel as if you hold the key to completing my song and I would like to hear your rendition of it once more, if you don't mind." 

Relena paused. "If Master Heero says it's alright, I will come."

Quatre exhaled slowly. It was what he thought she would say. "You have to ask his permission for everything?"

She tilted her head at him as if the answer were obvious. "I am the Rose Bride and I am currently Engaged to Master Heero. His will determines everything."

The Student Council Vice President nodded. It was the only thing he could do in light of her complete faith in her Champion. "Then I will ask Heero to let you play for me. I'm sure he will agree with something so harmless."

Relena just smiled as if to say she didn't know what the answer would be and he bowed to her and left, closing the green house door behind him. He leaned back against it for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He had been the Bride's Champion almost a month ago but their Engagement had been short lived after he lost the duel with Wufei. He had not had a lot of time to understand her power but know he had an idea of what it was and he realized he wanted it for himself. Everyone in the Council wanted it too, of course, but if it were _his_… Perhaps he would be the one to Revolutionize the world. 

"Well, if I didn't know better, I would say you were thinking about dueling, Quatre Winner." 

Quatre looked up, startled, and noticed Dorothy as she slinked from the shadows, a sly look on her face as she watched him. At her words, he stepped away from the greenhouse and cleared his throat. 

"I'm not much of a duelist, Miss Dorothy, and I hear Heero Yuy has almost perfect technique."

Dorothy gave him a half-smile and slipped an arm around his shoulders, leaning against him as if sharing a secret. "Technique isn't everything, Quatre. Sometimes just a strong will and a quick hand are enough."

Quatre looked at her, brow furrowed. "Are you saying that if my will is stronger than the Champion's, I can win?"

Her answer was almost a purr. "Of course. How do you think Heero Yuy won in the first place? His desire to protect the honor of that little friend of his was greater than Wufei's arrogance. But now, what does the Champion have to fight for?"

"The Bride, of course."

The Cat laughed and languidly curved against him, making a blush rise in his cheeks. "Oh Quatre. Do you really think Yuy knows the power of the Rose Bride? He didn't even know what he was doing when he challenged Wufei and his anger against the insufferable man was the only reason the second duel took place at all. No, I think Heero Yuy wants nothing more than to live his life without the Power of Peacecraft. For you, defeating him will be a snap." The Rose Seal flashed on her finger as she touched a lock of his hair before springing away, turning to disappear in to the shadows. "Remember Quatre, a strong will can be more deadly than the sharpest sword. If you change your mind about dueling, let me know. I might be able to help."

Quatre watched her go, mixed feelings clouding his mind, but a new wish blooming in his heart. Perhaps Dorothy was right. 

"Perhaps it's time I find out for myself just what it means to fight."

Behind him, in the greenhouse, Relena stilled, feeling something cold brush against her for a moment. It left just as quickly as it had come though and she went back to tending her roses, oblivious to a new threat that was just starting to unfurl its wings but would soon discover how to fly. 

TBC


	5. Heero vs Quatre, The Duel for Harmony

Dedicated to Wing who always has time for a sweet review. Thanks hon!

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Five

Heero raised the Sword of Peacecraft vertically in front of him, light blinking off the blade as he turned the hilt flat in his hands. A wind rose and tossed dark locks of hair into his eyes but he barely noticed, so focused on his opponent was he. Across from him, Quatre Winner held his sword outstretched, the point of his weapon aimed directly at the white rose in Heero's breast pocket. The other man's blue eyes were determined, his boyish face just as serious as Heero's. He was not going to back down. Between them, the Rose Bride stood in her lavender dress, the tiara on her head glittering in the sun. Her expression was serene, her eyes gazing at the point where the Champion and his challenger would collide. Heero could not read her thoughts in those carefully blank blue-green eyes but he knew his own and that was enough. 

"Last chance, Quatre," he said flatly, "Once we start I will not stop. It is not in me to go easy on those who duel for the power of the Rose Bride."

The point of the other man's sword did not waver. "I would not have it any other way, Heero, and you know I cannot quit. I must have the Bride's music. She is the shining thing I've been looking for."

"This isn't the way to get her to play for you, Quatre," he answered icily. "But if you insist, let us finish this once and for all." 

"Yes," Quatre said quietly, "Let it be finished."

* * * * 

Eight hours earlier…

Quatre Winner leaned against the piano, feeling the vibrations of the music through his uniform coat. Relena sat on the bench, playing softly in the pre-dawn hours, every note tinkling in the air before disappearing. He felt very alive at that moment, the harmony tickling every nerve in his body until he fairly tingled with energy. His gaze was fastened on the Rose Bride, watching her fingers on the keys, the way she sometimes bit her lip as she concentrated on a particularly hard movement. The more time he spent with her the more he realized that these moments in the music room were filling something within him, something that made his own playing even better than before. Something that could not be tarnished even by the presence of the Champion. 

Heero Yuy leaned against the wall a few feet from the piano, arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes apparently looking at nothing but seeing everything. He seemed relaxed but Quatre knew the other man had his doubts about these music sessions. He had agreed to them and had even accompanied the Bride this morning but there was a set to his shoulders that spoke of unease. It was clear that Wufei's treatment of Relena had given Heero a biased view of all the Student Council members, something Quatre hoped to change. If nothing else, he would have liked to have become friends with the stoic student. There was just something about him that made Quatre want to know more. Like why did he wear a Rose Seal? Where had he gotten it? Did he know what winning the Rose Bride really meant?

"You wrote this song."

Quatre looked over at the Champion who was watching him without expression. "Yes, it's called 'The Sunlit Garden' after one of my favorite places to play as a child. It's not finished though which is why I asked if the Rose Bride might play it. She has a real gift for music."

The cobalt eyes swung to the small figure at the piano and softened slightly. Quatre wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been looking for it and it made him wonder. Maybe Heero Yuy _did_ have a reason to duel for the Bride.

"You take piano lessons, not fencing." Again it wasn't a question, but Quatre answered it as he had the first time.

"I've loved music since I was a child. I learned to fence when I came here but I'm no longer on the team," he shrugged self-deprecatingly. "It doesn't really call to me like the piano."

Heero's eyes seemed to see right through him, looking into his very soul. Fortunately for Quatre, whatever he saw made him relax and the tightness in his shoulders eased. 

"It suits you."

Quatre smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

The Bride played the last flourish and stopped, dropping her hands into her lap and looking to Heero. Her Champion nodded and she smiled before standing to hand Quatre his music. He took it from her reluctantly, tempted to ask her to keep playing though he knew Heero wouldn't allow it. It was very early on a Saturday morning and Quatre would be surprised to learn there were more than ten people moving around the campus. A delicate yawn from Relena proved his point and he acceded gracefully. 

"Thank you, Miss Darlian. You've given me something to work towards."

"You're welcome, Quatre," she said softly as she followed Heero out of the room. He watched them go before looking down at the sheets in his hand. They were just notes but when _she_ played them…

"Sweet, isn't it?"

He glanced up to find Dorothy leaning against the doorway, her head turned to watch something down the hallway. He blinked, confused. "What is?"

"Why, the Bride and her Champion, of course," she sneered, locking sharp eyes onto him. "I'm surprised to find you up so early but I guess it's understandable. It's a tactic I would have never have thought of but in your case it just might work."

"What do you mean?"

The Cat arched an eyebrow. "Don't be so modest, Quatre. Early morning piano sessions? It's brilliant. Get the Champion to trust you and he'll never know what hit him when you challenge him for the Bride."

"But, Miss Dorothy, I… I would never do that!" He exclaimed, "You've got it all wrong!"

"Do I? Well, maybe I overestimated you. I thought you wanted the power to bring the world Revolution so that your music would become a part of everyone's hearts. It seems I was mistaken." She turned to go but Quatre called after her.

"Dorothy, wait." 

She turned. "Yes?"

He looked away, wondering if he was doing the right thing. _A shining thing._

"I was wondering if….if you would spar with me this afternoon."

Dorothy's lips curved in a small smile. "A little rusty, Quatre? Very well. I'll meet you in the practice room after lunch. Don't forget."

He shook his head. "I won't."

How could he? He might just be making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * * * 

Hilde sighed dreamily as she held up a pale pink dress to her body, studying her reflection in the mirror. The fabric highlighted a healthy glow in her skin but she wasn't sure pink was her color, especially with her dark hair and eyes. She tilted her head and pursed her lips thoughtfully. 

"What do you think, Relena? Too long, too pastel, too…not me?"

Sitting on a pillow at the low table, Relena put her tea cup down and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she looked at the dress Hilde held. They were in Hilde's dorm room, her roommate having gone to spend the weekend with her boyfriend, leaving the two girls time to themselves. They were fast becoming friends even though Hilde still thought the other girl much too dainty and quiet, but Relena had a way about her that just made people love her and Hilde was no exception. She was beginning to think of Relena as a sister, something she would never have biologically, and she found Relena opened more in her presence, speaking of things she might not have with Heero around. That was one reason she had insisted Relena come with her to her room. Hilde's dorm was an all female building and there was no way any males would bother them there, making it the perfect time to figure out what they were going to wear to the upcoming Spring Ball. 

Relena stood and padded barefoot over to the pile of dresses Hilde had had sent from her room in her parent's house, picking through the mountain of dresses before finally pulling out a slim, floor-length, spaghetti-strapped dress in a rich blue. 

"What about something in blue? It'll bring out your eyes."

Hilde blinked and then laughed lightly. "Well, I guess pink really _isn't_ my color." Relena blushed but Hilde gave her hug before switching the pink gown for the blue. Holding it up to herself, she gave a little nod. "Much better! Thanks, Relena."

The other girl smiled and Hilde snapped her fingers with a grin, hanging her dress against the back of the door. "Now to find you a dress, Relena! Come on, I'm sure there's something just perfect for you in here."

Relena shook her head. "That's very kind of you, Hilde, but I'm not going to the ball."

Hilde felt her jaw drop. "Why ever not?"

The fair-haired girl sat down on the edge of Hilde's bed. "Well, Heero hasn't told me I could."

"Told you?" Hilde fumed. "You mean that idiot hasn't asked you yet? Errrrrrr, I could just _kill_ him sometimes. Really, how could he be so forgetful?" She patted Relena on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Rel, he'll ask you for sure so let's pick out a gown for you." She threw unsatisfactory dresses over her shoulder, looking through the bulk of material before squealing and pulling out a ball gown of a beautiful sea-green color that shimmered with an overlay of almost transparent silk. The dress belled at the waist though the top of it fitted tightly with slim straps and an intricately laced back. It was perfect and when Hilde whirled it out for Relena to see, the other girl obviously agreed as a hand went to her mouth and she looked up at Hilde wide-eyed.

"Hilde, it's beautiful," she whispered around her fingers, "but I can't possibly…"

Hilde made an unlady-like noise. "Oh, of course you can!" She laughed and pulled Relena to her feet to fit the dress against her. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait for Heero to see you in this. Maybe that mask of his will finally slip and he'll faint dead away." Relena couldn't help but laugh and Hilde grinned to herself. The other girl didn't laugh enough in her opinion and if she could produce one, all the better. "Well," she continued, "we'd better hide this so Heero doesn't see it until the Ball. No need to spoil the surprise."

Relena helped her stash the dresses and they both sat down to finish their tea and take a break. It was hard work being a girl, after all. 

"Hilde, you haven't mentioned it, but who are you going to the Ball with?" Relena asked, stirring her tea with a spoon. 

Hilde shook her head and put a finger to her lips. "First you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Heero."

Relena looked down into her cup. "Hilde, it's impossible for me to lie to Ma— to Heero. If he asks, I will have to tell him." She closed her eyes. "Maybe you'd be better off not telling me."

Not understanding the sad note in her friend's voice, Hilde hastened to reassure her. "Oh no, don't say that, Relena. It's wonderful that you refuse to lie to Heero. It makes me know for sure that you're the right girl for him." Relena blinked in surprise but Hilde continued, "I'm going with Duo Maxwell, Relena, and the only reason I haven't told Heero myself is I'm afraid he'll go off and do something drastic and embarrass me." She snorted. "He has a way of doing that."

"He cares for you very much," Relena said seriously and Hilde sighed. 

"I know, and I love him, too, but sometimes he plays the part of an overprotective brother a little too well. He's very defensive of people important to him." She took a sip of tea. "Still, I don't think he likes Duo very much. I wonder why? Do you know, Relena?"

Relena shifted uncomfortably, "I think it has to do with the fact that Duo is on the Student Council."

Hilde sat her cup down with a sharp clink. "Now that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" But then she blinked, remembering Heero's response to Wufei's treatment of Relena. Chang was a Student Council member. "Well, maybe not so crazy," she amended after a moment, "but Duo isn't like the others. He's fun loving, chivalrous, and he makes me laugh. He would never hurt me."

Relena smiled slightly. "It seems like you two are very close."

Hilde shrugged, suddenly unsure. "Well, I don't know about that, but he has been tutoring me in algebra so I might actually pass the next test with his help."

A loud banging on the door startled both girls and Hilde jumped up to answer it, revealing another female student with an annoyed look on her face. "Hilde, I know this is your first year here, but you know very well that boys aren't allowed in the rooms. If this happens again I'm afraid you'll get a warning."

Hilde frowned, "What are you talking about? I didn't let any boys in."

The other girl tilted her head, confused. "Well, the director found a man coming up the stairs claiming he had come to see you. She made him leave, of course, but he's still standing in the lobby, refusing to go until he sees you and your friend." The girl suddenly giggled. "Not that I blame you for trying to sneak him up. He's drop dead gorgeous, even when he glares."

Hilde smacked her forehead with one palm. "That sounds like Heero. Thanks, Lynn, I'll go down and make sure he leaves." The other student nodded and disappeared as Hilde glanced over her shoulder at Relena. "Well, it looks like our girl time is over. I'll keep your dress here so Heero doesn't see it, but you must come over the day of the ball so we can get ready together, alright?"

"If Heero says it's okay, of course I'll come." 

Hilde sniffed as she and Relena headed down to the first floor lobby after slipping on their shoes, but was kept from saying anything as Heero came into view, looking as grumpy as ever as he noticed them. 

"You never told me guys weren't allowed in here," he said as they stopped in front of him. Hilde smiled sweetly. 

"You never asked, dear."

Heero shook his head. "Are you ready to go, Relena?"

Relena nodded. "Yes."

Hilde coughed suddenly. "Uhm, Heero, could I speak with you alone for a second?"

He glanced at Relena who nodded. "I will wait outside." Waving a goodbye to Hilde, the other girl exited the dorm and Hilde immediately poked her old friend in the ribs. Heero grunted and looked at her sharply. 

"Ask Relena to the dance."

"What?"

She crossed her arms beneath her breasts and gave him one of his own glares. "Heero Yuy, I know very well that you haven't asked her yet, probably due to some insane male notion that you can't dance, but you are going to ask that girl and you are going to ask her tonight!"

He looked at her a moment, an unreadable expression on his face before nodding once. "Alright, I'll ask her tonight."

Hilde felt her jaw drop and quickly shut it with a snap. She hadn't thought it would be that easy. "Well…okay then, just as long as you ask her."

"I said I would and I will." He turned away heading towards the doors. "And in case you were wondering, I already know you're going with Maxwell. As long as he doesn't break your heart, I'll refrain from breaking both his legs." The door closed behind him and Hilde shut her jaw for the second time. 

__

Men!

* * * * 

Quatre lowered his saber and pulled up his face mask, his breath misting across the glass-plated view field as he did so. Sweat dripped between his shoulder blades and his hands felt stiff, but he had found that he wasn't as rusty as he had thought. In fact, Dorothy had told him his technique was still near perfect, though his strength was a bit lacking. Luckily, he had always been very fast and his speed would be an asset against Heero's superior might. 

"So," he whispered to himself, lowering the point of his saber to the floor. "I guess I've decided."

"I guess you have."

Turning, Quatre kept his surprise from showing as he locked gazes with Heero Yuy. Behind him, Relena stood quietly, her eyes almost sad as she watched him. Quatre focused on the Champion. Heero crossed the room to stop a few feet away, something close to disappointment on his face. 

"I thought better of you."

Quatre breathed out, feeling the sting of Heero's disapproval more sharply than he expected. He tried not to look at Relena as he spoke. "I do wear a Rose Seal, Heero." The ring glinted in the fading sunlight that streamed through the window. "I have been deemed worthy to duel for the Bride."

Heero arched an eyebrow and his voice was pitched low and dangerous. "And that makes it alright?"

Quatre glanced at him, his brows drawing together in confusion. "You've already fought two duels for the power of Revolution. Surely you know that it makes miracles possible."

Heero's eyes were chips of blue ice. "I don't care."

Quatre's fingers tightened around the hilt in his hand. "What? Then why? Why duel if you're not interested in Revolution?"

The other student neatly deflected the question with one of his own. "I think you should ask yourself that, Quatre. Is the power of the Bride all that matters to you?"

This time Quatre had to look at Relena only to find that there was nothing in the aqua eyes that looked back at him. _It's almost as if her heart is gone, as if the real Relena Darlian is locked tight. _He blinked. _What made me think of that?_

"I want to duel because I want to always remember the things most precious to me. If I gain Eternity, no one will have to be unhappy. Everyone will have something shining." His eyes swung back to Heero. "And that's the truth."

Heero nodded but he seemed almost resigned. "The Arena Forest awaits you, Quatre."

* * * * 

Heero raised the Sword of Peacecraft vertically in front of him, light blinking off the blade as he turned the hilt flat in his hands. A wind rose and tossed dark locks of hair into his eyes but he barely noticed, so focused on his opponent was he. Across from him, Quatre Winner held his sword outstretched, the point of his weapon aimed directly at the white rose in Heero's breast pocket. The other man's blue eyes were determined, his boyish face just as serious as Heero's. He was not going to back down. Between them, the Rose Bride stood in her lavender dress, the tiara on her head glittering in the sun. Her expression was serene, her eyes gazing at the point where the Champion and his challenger would collide. Heero could not read her thoughts in those carefully blank blue-green eyes but he knew his own and that was enough. 

"Last chance, Quatre," he said flatly, "Once we start I will not stop. It is not in me to go easy on those who duel for the power of the Rose Bride."

The point of the other man's sword did not waver. "I would not have it any other way, Heero, and you know I cannot quit. I must have the Bride's music. She is the shining thing I've been looking for."

"This isn't the way to get her to play for you, Quatre," he answered icily. "But if you insist, let us finish this once and for all." 

"Yes," Quatre said quietly, "Let it be finished."

It was Heero that made the first move, a blinding strike whose power Quatre felt clear to the bone. Straining, he pushed the Sword of Peacecraft away from him with his saber and danced to the side as it whipped back, slicing through the air where he had stood. With agile steps, Quatre stayed a step ahead of Heero, retreating but forcing the Champion to leave himself open as he fought to keep the distance between them closed. Still, Heero was far from beaten, a wild lunge made Quatre roll to the side, a hand shielding the ocean blue rose on his chest. 

"You're good, Heero, and no doubt a better swordsman than I, but my will is stronger. I will be the one to Revolutionize the world." 

Heero lifted the blade of his sword, a ready battle stance. "You're mistaken, Quatre. You think that the Rose Bride's music is the key to your happiness, to making you complete, but in the end she's just a ordinary girl. If you want to fill your heart, you'll have to do it with your own two hands." 

The Sword flashed through the air so fast Quatre heard it hum. He raised his saber in answer only to see it break it two, the sharp end skittering away. For a brief moment, so brief he would later convince himself he had imagined it, it was not only Heero that attacked him but a ghostly image that lay superimposed over the Champion's form. The faint outline that of a taller, more broad man with long silver hair wearing a cape that flared unseen behind Heero in a wind that did not exist. The mirage's hands were placed over Heero's on the Sword and he lunged with the other boy as the blow tore the rose from Quatre's uniform, blue petals exploding in a shower that littered the ground. Quatre stood, shocked to the bone, as the image vanished with the loud ringing of the tower bells, allowing Heero to straighten from his final pose nonchalantly. After a moment, his voice drifted across the Platform, quiet and reserved.

"Don't take it personally, Quatre. Your wish is true but I cannot allow you to use the Bride to fulfill it. Find another, better way and leave Eternity to the gods."

* * * * 

Trowa Barton lowered his binoculars, his expression grave as he set them on the table at his side. For a moment, his hand shook, and the seeing glasses rattled against the surface before he managed to still his fingers. It was a blessing that he was the only one to witness the duel for there was no one to see how much it had shaken him. He could show no weakness to the other Council members. He was the President, and as such, had a role to play like all the others. That role did not include doubt, but his mind nagged at him, would not let him forget what he had just witnessed. His eyes did not lie, the image in the binoculars had been real, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. 

"The Power of Peacecraft has awakened," he said softly, turning his face to the sky, to the elusive fantasy that hung there, "Will he be the one?"

Only the wind answered.

TBC

  



	6. Curiousity Killed the Cat

Author's Note: I'm baaaack! Spring Break was wonderful and I brought back this chapter for you. Yay! Hope you enjoy!

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Six

Duo Maxwell had always had a reputation, one that seemed to portray a man with not a care in the world, a man that took nothing seriously, a man women were drawn to like moths to the flame. But a reputation was something that was built and Duo had put every stone into place himself, carefully putting them together like seamless puzzle pieces. Some thought him less than intelligent and he himself knew he was no genius, but he had a knack for knowing things instinctively and Lady Luck had always been kind to him. A combination of chance and fate had led him to the Rose Seal and the Student Council and he held his position with distinct flair. He had never dueled before and wasn't sure he ever would. For now, the Rose Bride was beyond his reach and he didn't mind it at all. He had more pressing concerns than Revolution. 

"I wonder what the color of Hilde's dress is?" he asked aloud, twirling the end of his braid around his finger. Turning in her chair, Dorothy Catalonia draped a shapely leg over the arm of it, a clever smile on her lips. 

"Thinking of dressing to match?" 

Duo grinned, ignoring the bite in her words as he always did. The Cat had sharp claws but he knew how to retract them, out of his own skin at least. "Well, I hear girls like it when a man shows initiative." His grin broadened as he walked closer to the Council table. "Who's the dead man that's taking our little kitty to the ball?" 

Dorothy sniffed disdainfully. "I don't dress to please men, Maxwell, and I certainly don't dance with them."

His eyes took in the tight black and gold uniform she wore and he whistled between his teeth. "Could have fooled me, babe."

She growled, "Don't you ever think of anything important, Maxwell?"

He leaned against the table on his elbow, his violet eyes calm. "Like what? Like the fact that your pushing Quatre to duel cost him the Rose Bride? That our President seems to be keeping something from his own staff? Or perhaps that Heero Yuy just may be the one to bring the world Revolution?"

After the first question, Dorothy had gone stiff in her chair and by the time he had finished her eyes were flashing. "Quatre lost because he didn't want it bad enough, and whatever Trowa's hiding will come out sooner or later." Her voice roughened. "But Heero Yuy will never win Eternity, not if I have anything to say about it."

Duo watched her for a moment before straightening, pushing his hands into his pockets nonchalantly. "Be careful, Dorothy. I would hate for you to make Wufei's mistake. His treatment of the Rose Bride has earned him disdain even in the Council not to mention in the rest of the student body. The next wrong move he makes will get him expelled."

The Cat purred at him, "Worried about me?"

He laughed. "I only worry about your next victim."

Dorothy clicked her tongue in annoyance but didn't say anything, her eyes focusing on the shadowed Arena Forest. He sighed and looked there too, feeling suddenly very tired. 

"I thought it would be simple," he said at last, gazing at something beyond what he was seeing. Dorothy glanced at him. 

"What would?"

"Revolution. But it's all twisted."

Dorothy's voice was almost quiet when she next spoke. "But in the end, every road leads to it."

He closed his eyes. 

"Yes, yes they do."

* * * * 

Heero had a headache. It had started in the space between his eyes but had slowly worked its way to the side until both his temples were pounding. It didn't help that the main source of his irritation was Hilde who had bombarded him with romantic suggestions all day. She seemed to think that the ball that night was the perfect chance for him to confess his obviously undying love to Relena and she had a million ways he could do it. Unfortunately, her endless chatter had filled his head close to bursting and he had left his History lecture a bit early in order to get some peace and quiet. 

Lying flat on his back on Relena's bed (he hadn't felt like climbing the ladder), with an arm thrown over his forehead, he stared up at the bottom of his bunk, trying to think of absolutely nothing. The past few days hadn't been easy. After losing his duel, Quatre had withdrawn for about a day before coming to apologize to both him and Relena. Heero hadn't expected it but it had restored a little of his faith in the other man and now they were on easy terms if not entirely trusting. Quatre seemed happy to play his piano with Relena every so often and Heero allowed it, knowing that the Student Council Vice President would never again duel for the power of the Rose Bride. 

Then there was Duo Maxwell. He and Hilde had been growing closer and Heero was pretty sure he knew exactly what they would be doing after the dance that night. He only hoped Maxwell would keep his end of the silent bargain they had made the day of the picnic. If he so much as made her shed a single tear…

"Master Heero?" He turned his head slightly to see Relena step into the room, her books under her arm. She saw him lying there and closed the door softly behind her as if inherently aware that a loud noise would bother him. Setting her books on her desk she came to his side and knelt daintily by the bed, tilting her head at him, her hair catching the light. "Your head hurts," she said after a moment, her hands gentle as she cupped them over his temples. 

"It's just a headache," he murmured, mesmerized by her nearness. She only smiled and closed her eyes, a look of concentration settling over her face. He watched her closely, completely surprised when he felt his headache begin to drain away, slipping through her fingers like water through a sieve. By the time she opened her eyes it was as if his headache had never been. She smiled at him again and as she took her hands away he reached up and encircled one wrist with his own hand, halting her. She blinked but stayed still, obedient to anything he wanted. That thought no longer disgusted him though he was still unhappy about it. The Rose Bride was bound to her Champion, but Relena Darlian was not and somewhere deep in those sea-green eyes the real Relena lay waiting for an end to the duels, for Revolution. He understood that now. 

"Thank you," he said quietly, gazing up at her. He wasn't sure what she had done or how she had done it but he had learned that the woman next to him held many secrets, some even she didn't know the answers to. It was better not to ask and just accept. 

Relena touched his temples gently once more, her eyes soft. "You're welcome." He dropped his hand away from her wrist, his Rose Seal glinting as he did so, but Relena did not move away. Instead she ran her fingers lightly through his hair, the rhythmic movements making him feel slow and sleepy. He let his eyes drift shut without a qualm, for once not thinking about anything other than Relena's touch. 

"Go to sleep, Heero. I will be here."

He was on the very edge of dreams when he realized she had not called him 'Master'. 

* * * * 

Hilde's room looked like the aftermath of a hurricane and would have given her roommate fits if she had seen it. Clothes were scattered everywhere and every smooth surface was covered with bottles of perfume, nail polish, tubes of lipstick, hairspray, and every other instrument of perfection known to woman. Two dresses hung from the bedposts, one navy blue, the other aqua green. The air itself smelled of a dozen fragrances and light seemed to be reflected from a handful of mirrors that had been uncovered for the occasion. Hilde pursed her lips and blotted her dark lipstick on a tissue before eyeing her reflection critically. 

"Do you think there's too much glitter in my hair?" she asked, turning her head so that her short curls seemed to twinkle with stars. Sitting at Hilde's desk, Relena turned slightly to regard her. 

"You look beautiful, Hilde. I'm sure that Mr. Maxwell will think so as well."

Hilde grinned. "I want to knock that boy's socks off." Relena blinked and Hilde turned away from the mirror to arch an eyebrow at the other girl. "Oh come on, Rel, don't tell me that you don't have plans to tackle Heero in the garden after the last dance." 

A pretty blush stained the blonde's cheeks. "I could never do that, not unless he told me it was alright."

"Well, you might be waiting awhile if that's the case. Heero doesn't talk about his emotions much, if at all."

Relena looked down at her folded hands. "Yes, I know."

Hilde looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out just what was going on. Heero and Relena's relationship was anything but normal. Relena seemed to think she had to adhere to Heero's every command and Heero, being the stoic guy that he was, would never command her to do anything so, of course, their relationship never went anywhere. Relena was much too gentle to do anything on her own. Maybe it was Heero that needed a push…

Slipping out of her chair, she went to the other girl's side and touched her friend's delicate golden curls with her fingertips. They had worked on Relena's hair for an hour, the long locks taking more time to curl than Hilde's. Hilde, herself, had pinned some of Relena's curls back with little silver pins tipped with fake diamonds that sparked whenever the girl moved her head. Neither of them wore much make up, Hilde putting on her favorite shade of lipstick, while Relena settled on a pale pink gloss. Of course, it would soon be time to put on the dresses and then everything would have to be checked over again, but Hilde was very confidant that they would make a few men's jaws drop when they entered the ball room in a few hours. 

"I heard that Trowa Barton is bringing his sister tonight," Hilde said, changing the subject as she slipped Relena's dress off the hanger. The shimmering blue-green folds rustled as she unzipped the back and waited for Relena to shed her school uniform. 

"The Student Council President?" Relena questioned as she stepped into the dress and allowed Hilde to lace up the back. 

"Yes. His sister doesn't go to school here because of her illness, but I guess she must be feeling a bit better if she's coming tonight. I hear she's very pretty."

Relena said nothing as she returned the favor and helped Hilde into her sleek gown, zipping up the back with a quick movement. Both girls paused to look at their reflections, twirling slightly to see how their dresses moved. 

"Well," Hilde puffed after a moment, "If we don't make our dates drool then I'll run around the school in my underwear."

Relena smiled and touched her hair with something like wonder on her face. "I've never been to a ball before. I wonder what it will be like?"

Hilde squeezed the other girl's hand. "Just stick with Heero, he'll take care of you."

"Hilde, dear Hilde, let down your…errrr…long hair!" A pebble pinged against the glass of Hilde's window and then another before Hilde could unlatch the sash and pull it open. Down below, illuminated by one of the sidewalk lamps, stood Duo and Heero, both wearing their dark blue dress uniforms with gold scrolling on the sleeves and folded collars bearing the school crest. Duo had a hand raised with another rock to throw when she called down to him. 

"I see you finally made it."

Even from the second floor, Hilde could feel his grin. "We got kicked out when we tried to come up. Apparently the rules don't change just for the ball."

She laughed. "Well, don't worry. We'll be down in a few seconds. Wait right there."

"Yes, ma'am."

She grinned and closed the window, grabbing her coin purse from her desk quickly as Relena shut off the room lights. They locked the room door before hurrying down into the lobby and out into the night, Hilde giggling excitedly as she breathed in the fresh air. 

Duo whistled appreciatively. "You ladies are looking absolutely breathtaking tonight." He bowed with respect to Relena before taking Hilde's hand to kiss the back of it. "Man, I'm going to have the prettiest girl on the whole campus dancing with me tonight."

Heero stepped out of the shadows. "I'm afraid not, Duo," he said quietly, his eyes taking in the sight of Relena in the moonlight. "I will." Relena blushed but linked her arm through Heero's when he offered his. Hilde leaned over and slapped her oldest friend on the shoulder good naturedly. 

"Just for that you have to save a dance for me and I will make sure to step on your feet at least twenty times."

Heero cracked a half-smile and Hilde beamed. The night was definitely going to be interesting. 

* * * * 

Dorothy Catalonia swirled her glass of bubbling cider with a practiced grace, her cool gaze frosting the room as she took in the lavishly decorated walls. The theme of the dance was based on fairytales and so twinkling lights hung from the ceiling, giving dim illumination to a room that was filled with flowers and paper trees and even a real fountain in the corner. To any other eye, it was an enchanted forest filled to the brim with beautiful lords and ladies. To her it was only a disgraceful attempt at ignoring reality. Unfortunately, in order to fulfill her objective it was necessary to mingle with the student body. 

A small commotion by the door drew her attention and she smirked to herself upon seeing Duo, Hilde, Heero and Relena enter, the two girls wide-eyed at the extravagant decorations. Duo and Hilde wouldn't be a problem. In fact, she was quite sure they would be too wrapped up in each other to even remember that she had been there. Relena would never suspect anything, it wasn't in her to see plots. Heero, though, might be suspicious, and not only that but she had a feeling of anticipation in her bones, a kind of shiver that vibrated within in her. It was an old signal that meant hers were not the only plans beginning that night. 

Setting her goblet down on a nearby table, she slipped smoothly through the throng, smoothing her black dress as she went. Though she had told Duo she didn't dress for men, she did know what a tight dress did to male hormones and she would need every trick in her book to make sure she would never be connected with the results of her scheme. Quatre already suspected something but he was too busy trying assuage his guilt to really question it. No, tonight was the night. She had never backed down from a challenge and she wasn't going to start now. 

"Mr. Yuy," she purred, slinking closer to the Champion. He turned upon hearing his name, his dark eyes sending a shock through her entire body. She physically gasped at the force behind them and was immediately shamed when she felt a stab of quick fear. Those eyes, they saw too much. They would see right through her…

She tightened her hands into fists and forced her traitorous body to relax, her face to smooth of any identifiable emotions. She would not be undone by a single glance. She would not!

"I don't believe we've been introduced," she said, standing closer than necessary to him, looking up at him through her lashes. Any other man would have swallowed at the tone in her voice, the way she brushed against him when she spoke. She had been taught to deal with men at a young age, it was what had helped her to become a member of a Council comprised totally of men, but Heero Yuy showed no reaction at all. Instead, he did nothing but watch her, those ice cold eyes revealing none of his thoughts. Her heart raced a bit and she licked her lips. Here was a man worthy of conquering, perhaps even worth of _her_. He was not fooled by her, she could see that. It would be a joy to break him and then wrap him around her finger. It might take longer than she had planned but Eternity would be hers. 

"I'm Dorothy Catalonia," she said silkily, "I believe we share a common bond." She casually flicked her fingers through her hair, flashing him the Rose Seal on her ring finger. Next to him, Dorothy saw Relena go still like a deer caught in headlights, her eyes wary and almost frightened. Dorothy smiled at her, the look born of hatred and condemnation. Relena read it and her face turned white. 

A hand grabbed her wrist suddenly and Dorothy took a step back as Heero's grip on her tightened fractionally, holding her in place. She glared at him but his eyes were pure midnight. "I don't share anything with you," he said, his deep voice holding a ring of danger. He released her suddenly, pushing her back a little. "Now leave us alone." He turned his back on her and drew Relena away, never sparing a glance backwards over his shoulder. Dorothy gritted her teeth and kept herself from snarling. Her plan had just become harder but she _would_ see it through to the end. 

She always did.

* * * * 

He could feel Relena shaking next to him and he didn't need to see her face to know what was wrong. That fact that he had never seen her afraid before fanned his temper and he almost turned back to confront the female Council member before realizing he couldn't possibly leave Relena alone. If Dorothy was waving her Seal around, the others might too and he had no plans to even think of dueling that night. He swore silently to himself, angry that they had just arrived and already the night had been ruined. And Hilde had told him that Relena had been so excited. 

"Relena," he said quietly for her ears alone, "Let's go outside. I need some air."

She nodded a bit unsteadily. "Of course, Master Heero." 

The rose garden welcomed them, the many-hued blossoms closed for the evening. The night was perfect, the air filled with fragrances, the sky alive with diamond-like stars. Muted laughter and music from inside the ballroom drifted around the flowers and Heero relaxed as Relena knelt among her roses, touching the soft petals with a smile. Only in her garden was Relena ever truly at peace and, though he hated to admit it, roses suited her. Looking at her in the moonlight, she was almost too beautiful to be real. 

Turning his gaze to the stars, he put his hands into his pockets, letting his mind roam for a moment. At the corner of his eye, a silver streak raced down to earth with a quick flare and he took a breath. 

"Relena."

She looked up from her position in the grass. "Yes?

"Make a wish."

"What?" Her tone was honestly startled. He glanced at her. 

"A shooting star. Make a wish."

Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and, for a moment, he wondered if he had done something wrong. He knew only a few of the dueling rules and there was still so much about the Rose Bride that he might never figure out. But Relena's eyes filled with very real tears and she looked to the sky, her fingers linking together as if she were praying. He went to her side, drawn there by a power he could not ignore and had no desire to. He offered her a hand in the darkness and she took it, letting him draw her to her feet. 

"You've never made a wish?"

She shook her head, tears glittering in her lashes, and he reached up to cup the side of her face in one hand, her smooth skin warm under his palm. She stilled with his touch, watching him with liquid turquoise eyes, the pins in her hair reflecting the light like a crown of stars. 

"What do you want, Relena? Is there anything you wish for? Anything you dream of?" he asked softly, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She made a small sound in her throat. 

"I dream sometimes of a place far away from here, where everything is different. The sun is brighter and I'm no longer… I'm no longer…" She couldn't say it but he knew what she yearned to tell him. 

"You dream of freedom."

She trembled under his fingers. "Forgive me, Master Heero. I'm the Rose Bride, it's not my place to wish for something other than my fate. Please forgive me."

Growling under his breath, he reached out and pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her shoulders to keep her there. She did not resist, she could not, but the breath in her throat hitched with surprise, the tears on her face soaking into the breast pocket of his coat. He held her tightly and after awhile she relaxed into his embrace, resting her head against his chest, her sun-spun curls tickling his skin as he laid his head against the top of hers. 

"No one can tell you what to wish for, Relena. Not a ring, not a duel, and definitely not a Champion." She moved in his arms but he gently held her still. "Your dreams are your own. No one can take them away." Fireflies danced around them, a symphony of silent light as they stood together for a few long but precious minutes. Heero whispered into Relena's ear, "Relena? 

"Yes?" Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his coat, but he could hear her smile.

He closed his eyes. 

"Don't call me Master anymore."

TBC


	7. Castles In the Sky

Author's Note: A big thank you to everyone who has supported the writing of this story. It wouldn't be possible without you.

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Seven

Dorothy smiled around the rim of her glass, cool cider trickling down her throat as her eyes followed the Champion across the room. He had entered from the gardens, pulled back into the ballroom by Hilde who was talking animatedly into his ear, her face bright. The younger girl all but dragged Heero into the middle of the dancers, tugging him into position as they began to whirl across the floor. 

Perfect. 

Icy blue eyes searched the rest of the room and found Duo Maxwell engaged in conversation with a girl in the corner of the room. The Cat narrowed her eyes, something was familiar about that student. Softly curling red hair, silver-gray eyes, a weak and fragile aura. The girl held her goblet as if she were afraid of dropping it and her pale eyes seemed to drift around the room as if looking for someone. Dorothy frowned. She did not like mysteries and she was sure she hadn't ever seen that girl before. Who was she that Maxwell talked to her instead of dancing with his new toy?

Well, perhaps it didn't matter. All obstacles to her plan were currently in the room, leaving her target wide open. Now was the only chance she might get and it had to be tonight. With the excitement and pull of the ball, no one would remember anything in the morning. 

Perfect.

Taking another glass of cider from behind a potted plant where she had hidden it, Dorothy slipped through the dancers towards the gardens, taking care that no one noticed her passing. She was even careful to scan the room before stepping outside, checking to see what eyes watched her. Let no one say The Cat was not careful. Smirking to herself, she entered the rose garden, unsurprised to find Relena walking among them, touching a tight blossom here and there. Reining in her disgust, Dorothy pasted a pleasant smile on her face and went closer. 

"It's a beautiful garden, Relena," she said, watching as the Rose Bride turned to face her, slightly surprised. "It must take a lot of work to care for it."

Relena blinked, completely unbalanced. "Yes— yes it does." Then she jerked, realizing what she had said. "Not that I don't enjoy caring for the roses," she amended quickly, "but they do require lots of attention."

Dorothy shrugged, smiling in what she hoped was a confidential way. "Oh, Relena, you don't have to act the part of the Rose Bride around me. I know very well that you hate being trapped in this game." She passed the second cider glass to Relena who took it automatically, her eyes wide. 

"That's not true, Dorothy," she whispered, her fingers curling around the stem of the glass. "It's my duty to care for the roses. I am the Rose Bride."

Dorothy glanced at the perfect flowers, unmoved. "So you are saying that you don't mind being just a tool for Eternity? That you don't mind being used by everyone you meet?" She smiled slyly. "I wouldn't think that any girl could stand being a puppet."

Relena's answer was almost voiceless. "I am the Rose Bride."

Dorothy nodded. She had to be careful. She could not upset the Bride too much or risk ruining everything she had worked for. "Well, I suppose no one can know what it's like to be in your position. You know what's best." She took a deliberate sip of her cider and watched as Relena unconsciously mimicked her action, draining almost half of her goblet. Dorothy felt victory within her grasp. Half a glass would be enough. 

She took a step forward, smug in her new found power, when something slammed into the pressure point on the back of her neck and she fell heavily to the garden sidewalk, her legs impeded by her black gown, her cider glass shattering against the stones in front of her. A shadow passed by and she raised her head, dazed but fighting for consciousness. Her vision was blurry but she saw enough to make her angry. 

"What…are you doing?" she said hoarsely, struggling up on her elbows. "You can't…"

The shadow moved and she heard a gasp from Relena and the sound of the other girl's skirts swishing as she struggled. A low voice answered from above her, arrogant and as sure of victory as Dorothy had been only a moment ago. 

"My dream _will_ be a reality. I will fight for it forever, if I have to." Teeth gleamed in a confidant smile. "Go to sleep, Cat. You are no longer needed." 

A second blow to her spine sent Dorothy spinning into darkness. 

* * * * 

Relena struggled against the strong grip on her wrist, more frightened than she had ever been in all the time she could remember. Standing before the Arena gate she knew without a doubt that if she entered something horrible was going to happen. Her captor though, seemed to think otherwise as he grabbed the gate handle, a drop of water zinging from the pool to splash against his ring. The triple gates began to open. 

"Wufei, you must stop," she said, pulling against him. "I cannot be taken to the Dueling Platform by anyone other than my Champion. Please, you must let me go!" Panicked, she tugged against his grip again, terrified of what awaited her beyond the fence. 

The hand on her wrist only tightened. "I don't think so, Relena. We will never be separated again." He laughed lowly. "Tonight, the Castle will appear and I will be the one to gain Eternity." His dark eyes bored into hers. "And you will be the one to give it to me."

Relena was stricken. The Castle was going to appear? It couldn't be…it… A lance of pain shot through her forehead and she moaned, still desperately pulling against Wufei's hold on her. "No, Wufei, you mustn't. It's against the rules. It's forbidden for me to go to the Platform without my Champion." A sharp slap to her cheek put a damper on her hysteria. 

"Shut up, Relena. It's none of your concern. You're just a means to an end." He started through the gate, oblivious to anything but his own goals. Relena's right foot crossed the invisible line between the Arena Forest and the Academy grounds. 

The Rose Bride began to scream. 

* * * * 

"Oh my god," Hilde whispered, stopping their dance abruptly. "What happened to her?" Heero followed his friend's gaze and felt a knot form in the center of his stomach as his eyes took in the bedraggled form of Dorothy Catalonia. She was being helped in from the gardens by Duo and every step she took seemed to require a supreme effort. There were shards of glass in her hair and when her gaze found him he saw her straighten and say something to Maxwell. 

"Come on," Heero said, starting for the two Council Members. Hilde followed, a worried look on her face. 

"Heero," Duo said as they approached, but didn't continue, his eyes flicking to Hilde. Heero turned to her. 

"Hilde, maybe you should take Miss Catalonia to the girls restroom and see what you can do for her," he said, and relaxed slightly when Hilde nodded, stepping forward to offer the other girl a hand. The Cat shrugged it away irritably though she was in obvious pain. 

"I can make it that far without collapsing like an infant," she snapped. Hilde rolled her eyes but fell in beside the other girl as they made their way slowly to the bathrooms. When they were far enough away, Heero turned an ice hard gaze to Duo. 

"Tell me."

Duo shook his head, his jaw set. "Even she's not sure exactly what happened. She said she was talking to Relena in the garden when Wufei hit her twice, saying some nonsense about making his dream come true. As far as I can figure, he's taken Relena to the Dueling Platform."

Heero frowned, "For what reason? He hasn't challenged me to a duel."

Duo's eyes flashed, seriously angry. "He's cheating, Heero. By kidnapping Relena it's obvious that he hopes to gain Eternity without beating you. Whatever this dream of his is, it's obviously stronger than his ideals."

"It won't work. He's not Engaged to the Rose Bride."

Duo shook his head. "Who knows? No one's ever done anything like this before. You should hurry and go. I'll do some damage control here. Wouldn't do for too many people to figure out about the duels."

Heero scoffed, "Of course." But he hurried out of the ballroom, loping through the gardens as the Arena Forest grew in his vision. The gates were already open when he got there and a chill passed through him as he entered, taking the stairs two at a time up the spiral. By the time he got to the top his muscles were burning but the sight that awaited him made him immediately forget his discomfort. 

Glowing in the night sky, lit from within by some ghostly light, a castle hung upside down in the sky, tall spires and huge towers pointing towards earth, the whole thing revolving slowly in place. It was a scene that should have been impossible and Heero felt his mind go blank. What force could hold a castle in the sky? It was otherworldly and totally beyond his facilities to explain. The only word that even remotely described it was _magic._

Tearing his eyes away from the spectral castle, Heero stepped on the Dueling Platform, two dark images resolving in front of him. Wufei stood in the center, his gaze fixed on the turning castle, a bared katana in his right hand. A few feet away from him, Relena lay sprawled on the floor, her long gold curls fanned around her as if she had fallen suddenly. Gone was the sea-green ball gown, instead she was dressed in the lavender gown of the Rose Bride, as if stepping into the Arena Forest had transformed her. 

She wasn't moving.

"What have you done to her?" he asked coldly. Wufei simply stood there, his dark eyes reflecting the bright castle above them. There was a look of awe on his face. "Answer me, Wufei. What have you done?"

"Finally," the Student Council member said, "it is mine."

Heero's hands tightened into fists. "What are you talking about?"

Wufei laughed suddenly. "All my life I've dreamt of a better world. A world of justice, a world without weakness. The Rose Seal promised me that my dream could come true and so I dueled for the key that would bring about my wishes."

"You mean the Rose Bride," Heero interrupted but Wufei continued. 

"Don't you see? The Castle has appeared, the Castle where Eternity dwells. If I get that power, I can Revolutionize the world into whatever I want. I can change destiny, change fate." 

"You would play at being a god?"

Heero's voice was low and dangerous but Wufei seemed not to understand his peril, so absorbed was he in the Castle and his iridescent dreams. 

"You've seen the power of the Rose Bride, Heero. She's the key to everything. Win her and you can enter the Castle. Win her and you only have to win the duel called Revolution in order to hold Eternity in your hand. After that, everything you want becomes real. Nothing you desire is unreachable." Wufei finally brought his gaze down from the heavens and looked to the unconscious Relena. "With her power, I can do anything." He reached out a hand to touch the fallen girl when suddenly Heero was between them, coldly furious. 

"You don't realize what you're doing, do you?" he hissed as Wufei took a step back, frowning. "You speak of justice and yet you trample on those who are weaker than you. You use the Rose Bride for your own purposes and ignore her own suffering. You think to Revolutionize the world for the better but you will only become a tyrant, Wufei. A dictator of a world without free will, without choice, where no one knows true happiness because there is no sadness." Heero knelt beside Relena, pulling her into his arms. "Everyone has a dream, Wufei, even the Rose Bride. Don't step on other people to get what you want. In the end, your dream will only leave you sad and alone." Relena moved against his chest, a soft groan accompanying the opening of her aqua eyes. He looked down at her as she came back to herself, her gaze clearing of residual pain. 

"Relena, are you alright?"

"Heero," she managed, her voice raw as if she had been screaming or shouting for a long time. "Heero, I tried to tell him." She drew in a ragged breath. "I can't be here. I'm being undone, Heero." She coughed, her body shaking in his arms. He turned angry cobalt eyes to Wufei. 

"What have you done to her, Wufei? You must have known she can't be brought here by anyone besides the Champion!"

Wufei sneered but had no chance to retort for the whole Dueling Platform began to shake, the vibrations becoming stronger and stronger. Heero tightened his hold on Relena and looked upwards only to find the Castle beginning to break apart, the glowing spires cracking and breaking away, heading straight for the Platform. Wufei raised his arms to the falling monoliths, his sword pointed towards the sky. 

"Finally! Eternity will be mine! Bring me the power of Revolution!"

Heero hunched himself over Relena and closed his eyes against the blinding white light that burned away the night as the rubble fell to the Platform. A roar filled his ears and he thought he heard Relena weeping but whether it was from pain or joy, he wasn't sure. He only knew that when he opened his eyes an instant later, the moon hung overhead and the castle was gone. 

Straightening a little, he looked down at Relena, finding her looking up at him. There were no signs of tears on her cheeks, only a dull pain in her eyes, but he was sure he had heard her crying. Turning his head, he found Wufei on his knees in the center of the Platform, looking up at the empty sky as if he had lost everything. 

"I don't understand," he said, as Heero brushed a curl out of Relena's face. "Why…Where is the Castle? I was suppose to get Eternity!" Wufei lurched to his feet, his hand tightening around the hilt of his katana. "I was promised!"

"Relena." Heero ignored Wufei, focusing on the Rose Bride. 

"I don't understand," Wufei repeated. 

"I… I'm alright, I just…"

"It was because of you." Wufei turned to Heero who had his back to him. 

"Please, can you take me away from here? I feel…"

A katana flashed as it was raised. "It was you. Because of you, the Castle disappeared."

"I'll take you away, Relena. It will be alright. Just hold on to me."

"Heero…" Relena's eyes widened and she suddenly cried out, "Heero, watch out!"

Pain blossomed in a line down his back, searing its way from his shoulder to just under his ribs. Bright blood splattered to the Platform floor and Heero collapsed, caught in the last second by Relena's slim arms, his head resting in the curve of her neck. Wufei's katana clattered to the ground next to his feet. 

"Why…" he muttered, "Why do I always…?"

"Wufei Chang." Trowa Barton stepped onto the Platform, green eyes as hard as stone. "You're done here."

* * * * 

Outside of the hospital room, the President of the Student Council leaned against the wall, speaking quietly into his cell phone so as not to disturb the two people inside. 

"Yes, Mr. Principal, he's going to be alright. The wound was long but shallow. The nurse is stitching him together now." A pause. "No, Chang has been expelled. His actions tonight made it clear he is no longer worthy of the Rose Seal." Another pause. "The Bride and her Champion will recover. All will be right within a few days. The Power of Peacecraft is still secure." Trowa glanced at the closed hospital room door. "Don't worry, Mr. Principal, the one to gain Eternity will soon be chosen. It's just a matter of time."

Click.

TBC


	8. Interlude

Author's Note: Don't worry, the answers are coming, Neo. ^_~

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Eight

Shafts of dark gold sunlight streamed through the tall glass windows, illuminating dancing dust motes and spreading blankets of color over the still form of Heero Yuy who was currently sound asleep in Relena's bed. The bright rays brought out sparks of amber in his dark hair and warmed his bare skin through the light sheet placed over him by Relena's small hand. He lay on his stomach, his back a mass of bandages and padding, not a muscle in his body moving due to the heavy dose of drugs currently running through his system. He was oblivious to the world and it was just as well. The long diagonal gash down his back had required forty-seven stitches, the wound haloed by a dark purple bruise that promised to be painful. The blood loss that had accompanied the sword slash was just as dangerous, weakening his body and requiring twenty-four hours of bed rest before he could even attempt light exercise. Heero had spent most of that time asleep, waking only for water that Relena managed to slip down his throat. The next time he opened his eyes it would be time to try and get him to take some warm broth but no one knew when that might be. Even Hilde, who had been so confidant about Heero's recovery from the very beginning was beginning to crumble under the strain as Heero continued to sleep. 

Relena shifted on her chair, ignoring the creak of the wood and her own discomfort, her eyes focused on the slumbering figure of her Champion. Her face reflected perfect serenity but now and then he caught her biting her lip with worry, her eyes shimmering more than was usual. She had been by Yuy's side every moment, refusing to leave the room even when they bathed him. She had stayed out of the nurse's way, a silent presence in the corner of the room as they worked on him, but it was clear she wasn't about to take care of herself, prompting Duo to take that job upon himself. Regardless of whatever Heero thought, Duo honestly liked both him and the Rose Bride, and as along as Yuy was indisposed someone had to make sure the other duelists didn't try anything with Relena. Not that what he was doing was noble, he didn't think of it like that. No, he was just being a gentlemen, but he still wore a Rose Seal. Dueling was still his destiny but it could be put on hold. For now, at any rate. 

"You should get some rest, princess," he said quietly from his position near the window. He had already gotten a sharp jab from Hilde for talking too loudly. "You won't be any good to him exhausted."

Relena didn't look at him, her whole being focused on Heero. "Thank you, Duo, but I need to be here when he wakes up. The doctor said he needs to eat something." 

Duo sighed. It was the answer he had expected from her but it still didn't keep him from wishing the Bride's obedience extended to all duelists, not just the Champion. Then he could have just ordered her to bed and been done with it. It was obvious that she was tired. Still dressed in her sea-green ball grown, her curled hair falling around her shoulders finally released from its clips, the Rose Bride sometimes weaved in her chair as if her sense of balance was off. Her usually clear eyes sported dark circles and she sat with her spine slumped as if she didn't have the energy to hold herself upright. All of this was no surprise after what had happened on the Platform. He had heard the details from Trowa and was still angry that Wufei had tried something so dangerous. Engaged as she was to Yuy, the Rose Bride was bound to him heart and soul. By taking her to the Arena, Wufei had threatened to undo that bond in a way that was physically and spiritually dangerous to the Bride. Dueling was the proper way for the bond to passed from one duelist to the other and the rules made it clear that it was the _only_ way for it to be done. Wufei's actions had cheated those rules and put the Bride in mortal danger, her very essence unraveling as she was forced to step inside the Forest at the will of someone other than her Champion. In the end, Chang had almost destroyed the one thing that could have given him what he wanted. It was amazing really that Relena was even upright. 

Suddenly, he wished for Hilde. Not only for the fact that Relena seemed to listen to the other girl better than she listened to him, but also because he simply missed her. The dance had been cut short for them because of Heero's injury and she had spent most of the night making sure Dorothy was checked out by a nurse after Wufei's attack on her. Duo had finally sent Hilde back to her dorm room to sleep an hour before sunrise and he was beginning to regret it. It would have been nice to have her support, her navy eyes brightening when she looked at him. 

Shaking his head, he refrained from slapping himself. Now was not the time to get distracted. 

"Duo?"

Duo barely managed to keep from jumping at the quiet voice next to him, his heart thumping in his chest from surprise. He jerked around to find Quatre Winner standing next to him, watching him with mild concern. The other duelist must have entered without making a sound. After all, he hadn't been _that_ distracted, had he? 

Quatre tilted his head. "Are you alright, Duo? You seem sort of distracted."

Duo 'humphed' and crossed his arms irritability. "What are you doing here, Quatre? I thought you were with Dorothy."

The blonde Student Council Vice-President nodded, his eyes drifting to the prone Champion. "I just came from the hospital. She's being released right now. I offered to walk her back to her dorm but she just told me to come and check on things here." He suddenly frowned, his blue eyes going dark. "She seemed particularly interested in how Relena was doing." 

Duo arched an eyebrow. "Well, as you can see, she's being completely stubborn." He raised his voice slightly to make sure the Bride heard him. "She won't do what's good for her and lay down before she collapses."

Quatre shook his head as Relena continued to ignore them. "It won't work, Duo. He's her Champion. It's in her own best interest to look after him."

"I think it's more than that now," he said but when Quatre looked at him questioningly he didn't elaborate. He wasn't quite sure what he was implying and was too tired to figure it out. "In any case, she's determined to make sure he eats when he wakes up which could be in the next few minutes or tomorrow for all we know."

"Heero is strong. He'll come around sooner rather than later."

A brief moment silence fell in the room as the two men watched Heero's chest rise and fall with his even breathing, each lost to their own thoughts. Then Duo realized something. 

"Wait, what you said about Dorothy." Quatre looked at him. "What you said about her being very interested in how Relena's doing. Do you suspect her of something?" He lowered his voice for Relena's sake. "I mean, it's not exactly a secret that she hates the Rose Bride and that she only duels to disprove her power."

Quatre's face was serious when he spoke. "I'm not sure, but you're right about one thing. Dorothy has never cared about Relena before. It's curious that she's so interested now."

"More than curious, my friend."

"Heero?"

Duo and Quatre both turned at the sound of Relena's soft voice to find her leaning forward in her chair, fingers resting against her Champion's cheek. Heero's dark eyes were blinking open though nothing else moved, his gaze obviously fuzzy as he tried to figure out where he was. He had been disoriented every time he had awakened before, a side effect of the painkillers he was on, but this time it seemed the memories were returning a bit faster. 

"Relena," he said, his voice rusty and hoarse. The Rose Bride smiled, keeping a hand on Heero's shoulder to keep him from rolling over. It would be dangerous for him to lay on his back for awhile yet. 

"I'm here," she answered, holding out a glass of water with a straw to him. "Take a drink, Heero, it will help." Holding the straw while he drank, Relena glanced at him and Quatre. "If you wouldn't mind…"

Duo held up a hand. "Don't say another word, princess. We'll just be on our way." He gathered his coat from Heero's desk and gave the fallen Champion a cheery salute. "Good to have you back, Heero. Take it easy, man."

Quatre bowed. "Yes, take care of yourself, Heero. You too, Miss Relena."

Relena inclined her head graciously, focusing on Heero again when the door closed behind the two duelists. Her Champion was watching her, his mind whirling behind that cobalt gaze. 

"You're thinking too hard," she said gently, setting the water glass aside and slipping down from her chair to kneel by the bed in order to see him better. "The doctor says you need to worry about yourself now."

"You," he paused to clear his throat, "Are you alright?"

She gave him a tender look. "Yes, I'm alright." 

Having learned what he needed to know, he closed his eyes. Unsure of exactly what to do, she laid her hand on top of his, sitting with him as sleep claimed him once again. She hadn't gotten him to eat anything but it was clear he was getting better. Her newest Champion was too strong to be kept down for long. 

"Let it be over soon," she breathed to the silence, "and help him to be happy, no matter what the end may be."

Quietly she sat by his bedside, watching him breathe until her knees started to ache. Smothering a yawn, she rose to take a seat back in her chair and found herself abruptly on the floor again, the room swimming crazily. Her fingernails dug into the wooden floor boards as she tried to ground herself, her body shuddering uncontrollably. Closing her eyes, she struggled to get a hold of herself. She shouldn't have been having any side effects from being taken to the Platform without her Champion. That had been hours ago, she shouldn't still be splintering. And everyone knew that the Rose Bride couldn't get sick, she hadn't had a cold since…

Groaning softly, she gripped the arm of her desk chair and pulled herself up into it. Surprisingly, the movement cleared her head a little and she blinked, her vision righting itself as she did so. Suddenly, it was as if nothing had happened. Her body stilled and she breathed in deeply, feeling only a normal tiredness from the long night. What had caused such a reaction? She was weary, yes, but the night on the Platform was over. What was happening to her?

Heero murmured softly in his sleep and she focused on him, a determined look on her face. It didn't matter. Whatever it was, it had passed, and Heero needed her. 

It was the Bride's turn to protect her Champion. 

* * * * 

Trowa Barton sat on the window seat in his room watching the sun rise through the clear glass. He made no sound except to breathe, his visible emerald eye reflecting the reds and oranges the new day brought. When a light hand came to rest on his shoulder his only response was to speak softly, his gaze never moving. 

"You should be in bed."

A gentle laugh. "You worry too much." 

"It was a big night. Don't exert yourself, Catherine."

His sister, so small in her large terry cloth robe, settled herself down on the window seat next to him, her silver eyes like bright coins in the morning sun. The hand on his shoulder seemed too frail, he could see her bones so much more clearly now. She was too thin. 

"You're worrying again."

He sighed and covered her hand with one of his own. "I can't help it, Cathy. You're too important to me. I don't want to lose you."

Her brave smile was almost heart breaking. "Trowa, we've known for a long time what my destiny would be." She looked off into the distance. "It's true that I'm scared but when the moment comes my only regret is that I will have to leave you."

This time he looked at her and his expression was set. "I won't let that happen, Cathy. You know the purpose of the Rose Seal. With it, I will give you Eternity and death will become only a fleeting memory."

She touched his cheek tenderly. "Oh, Trowa."

He turned back to the sunrise. "I promise you, Cathy. Eternity will be yours."

* * * * 

"Are you sure this is okay, Heero?" Relena asked, dipping her toes into the silky waters of the school pool. Water light reflected ripples across the walls, emphasizing the silence as the Rose Bride slowly slipped into the depths, immersing herself up to the waist of her swimsuit. Trowa had done them a favor and closed the pool to other students on the grounds of 'maintenance', allowing Heero and her to use it without other eyes watching. She still wasn't sure it was a good idea but Heero seemed to have his mind bent on it. 

"It'll be good for me, Relena. I need to do some exercise anyway." Sitting on the edge of the pool in swimming trunks and a white t-shirt, Heero looked very pale and tired, but his eyes were clear and bright and the strength of his fingers on her hand was the strength of her Champion. 

Nodding in acceptance she helped him into the pool, letting him loop an arm around her neck for balance. Heero's bandages had been taken off that afternoon, leaving a long, neat row of stitches exposed down his back. As the hours had lengthened, he had begun to feel restless, finally accepting an offer from Trowa for him to use the pool for some light exercise. The water would support him, allowing him freedom of movement without much strain of the torn muscles in his back. A perfect idea as far as Heero was concerned. Relena wasn't quite so sure. She had come to feel worse as the day progressed, feeling terribly hot one moment and icy cold the next. Small things that were more annoying than serious, but she couldn't help but be concerned. She needed to be at full health for Heero. 

Silently they moved across the pool into deeper water where Heero could let the water hold him up as he slowly worked out the kinks in his body. The trickle of dripping water and the whirl of it around her limbs made Relena feel relaxed and calm as she held her hands close to Heero in case he needed help. After a moment, Heero spoke suddenly, his voice quiet but still echoing in the empty room. 

"We never got to dance."

Relena blinked, startled out of her fuzzy thoughts. "What?"

He turned to her, pausing as his dark eyes found her face. "At the ball, everything happened so fast. We never got to dance." He didn't move as she considered his words, tilting her head to try and discern his will. A minute passed and then Relena slipped her fingers through his, lifting his other hand and settling it around her waist. She smiled at him gently as she curled her free hand around his neck and felt his hand steady on her waist in response. Slowly, taking care of Heero's condition, they began to dance, their bare feet floating along the pool floor. Their music became the swirling of water, Relena's gown the gold fan of her hair on the surface. Each one focused on the other, they turned as one, each movement deliberately graceful through the cool liquid surrounding them. If anyone had seen them, they would have thought they were watching the afterimage of a dream, the remembrance of a wish. Around them lingered something so elusive, it was impossible to witness it and feel nothing. 

Slowly and with an awareness that her Champion was not completely well, Relena drew closer to Heero until she was able to lay her head against his chest, hearing the beating of his heart next to her. She closed her eyes, content, and smiled slightly when she felt Heero bow his head over her shoulder, his arm locking her against him. 

Of all her Champions, only Heero's embrace had never felt like a prison. 

* * * * 

Dorothy Catalonia stretched languidly, feeling the silk sheets slide across her body as she moved. A muscle twinged in her neck and she frowned momentarily, mentally cursing Wufei Chang. If he had told her his plan from the beginning they could have avoided all this unpleasantness but she had to admit, it certainly shed a new light on her own plans. If she were lucky, everyone would blame Chang for the upcoming drama, leaving The Cat blameless and licking her paws in a corner. 

Dorothy smiled cruelly. 

"Just wait, Heero Yuy. Everything is about to change. It's time the Rose Bride learned there's no such thing as miracles."

TBC


	9. Heero vs Dorothy, The Duel for Belief

Eternity In His Hand 

Chapter Nine

The breakfast tray clattered to the floor with a crash and Hilde jumped a mile high, squeaking with surprise as she whirled, a hand to her throat. Among shards of broken glass, pottery, and the displaced contents of the tray, Relena knelt on the floor, her eyes shut against a pain that was visible in her face. Forgetting her fright, Hilde hurried to her friend's side feeling a bud of worry blossom in her heart. 

"Relena, are you alright? Did you cut yourself?"

The sun-haired girl glanced up at her, a strained smile instantly crossing her face. A shaky hand tucked a lock of long hair behind her ear. "I'm fine, Hilde. Just a little clumsy, that's all." Turning the tray right side up, she began to pick up the pieces of glasses and plates that had held Heero's breakfast until a few moments ago. "It's seems I've made a mess of everything. Sorry about that."

Hilde shook her head and slapped Relena's hands away from the ruined tray. "Don't worry about it, silly. There's plenty of food left. Now don't touch this stuff. I'll clean it up. You sit at the table." 

Surprisingly, instead of resisting, Relena nodded and sat herself down at the kitchen table without a qualm. Hilde watched her for a moment as she slowly put everything back on the tray, her mind racing behind her navy eyes. It had been two days since Heero had gotten hurt but Hilde was sure Relena had still not completely recovered from the long nights by his side. Everyone was so focused on Heero that Relena went unnoticed but Hilde knew there was something wrong. The usually graceful, polite girl had grown clumsy and blunt, when she said anything at all. She seemed to have very little energy, dark circles under weary blue-green eyes. Could it be that Relena simply wasn't sleeping? After all, she cared a lot for Heero, and after he had been injured in that fencing match with Wufei, she had to be a bit upset. As for herself, Hilde was furious. Why two fully intelligent men decided to fence at night was beyond her. She hadn't even been aware that Heero was on the fencing team. It just went to show that a man's ego always got them into trouble. 

"Relena, you shouldn't worry so much about Heero. He's going to be fine. It's time you started looking after yourself. It's been days since the accident but you still look exhausted." 

Relena nodded. "I will be more careful."

Hilde felt her mouth fall open and closed it with a snap as the other girl took a sip of tea from her cup. Relena was always gentle but she rarely admitted that she had a problem. For her to acknowledge her own weariness meant there was _definitely_ something wrong. What it could be, Hilde didn't know. 

Throwing the remains of the tray in the trash bin, Hilde began to pile biscuits and glasses of juice on another plate for Heero, all the while keeping an eye on Relena. Hilde was no fool. She knew Heero and Relena had been keeping something from her for awhile now. She had always thought it had to do with their relationship and so had not pressed them about it, but now she was beginning to believe there was something else going on. Something infinitely more dangerous. 

"I'll take this in to Heero, Relena. You stay put and I'll be right back."

The other girl nodded and Hilde pushed open the kitchen door with a hip, letting it swing shut behind her. Masking her worry with a pleasant smile, she walked carefully up the stairs and knocked twice on Heero's door. 

"Come in."

Turning the knob, she slipped inside, brightening cheerfully as Heero glanced at her over his shoulder from his seat by the window. He was shirtless, the dark stitches and bruises clearly visible down his back. Fortunately, the muscle was healing well and the doctor had proclaimed him fit enough to go back to class. He was ready, too, feeling too confined in the dorm building. His pacing had begun to drive her crazy. 

"You're happy this morning."

She set the tray down and pulled up his desk chair, taking a seat as she broke open a biscuit and dripped some honey on it. "Why shouldn't I be? After today, I won't have to baby sit you anymore."

Heero smirked and padded over to take the biscuit right out of her hands, earning him a glare as she made herself another one. He glanced at the door as he went back to the window and Hilde grinned inwardly. 

"Relena's in the kitchen." She paused, wondering if she should voice her worries about the other girl. The decision was taken from her when Heero noticed her hesitation. 

"What is it?"

Hilde shrugged. "Mmmm, it's not really anything."

He frowned. "What is?"

"Well, it's just…" she crinkled her nose, not sure how to say it. "It's Relena. I think, I think she might not be feeling well."

"Why do you think that?" Heero asked, a note of worry in the deep tones of his voice. She could see his shoulders tense as he waited for an answer and berated herself for wondering if it was innocent concern for Relena or concern for whatever it was they were hiding from her. 

"She's…been different ever since you got hurt." She gathered her courage. "Heero, did something happen that night? Something you're not telling me?"

A closed look came over his handsome face, a door being shut. "It was just a match, Hilde. It was an accident."

"Was Relena involved?"

His dark eyes regarded her evenly. "I'll check on her later, Hilde. You should get to class or you'll be late."

Breathing out in an attempt to control her temper, she stood stiffly. "Alright then. I'm studying with Duo for my make-up exam this afternoon so I won't be back to check on you. Try not to make a pest of yourself."

"I'll try."

Giving her childhood friend a sniff full of contempt, she hurried out of the door and started back towards the kitchen to grab Relena for their class, making a silent promise to find out what was going on if she had to kill someone to do it. 

* * * * 

"You're planning something."

Dorothy glanced briefly at Quatre before turning back to her contemplative study of the Rose Seal on her finger. If the light hit it just right the engraved rose blossom glowed almost like a prism. "I'm always planning something, Mr. Winner."

Quatre's voice hardened fractionally, steel under velvet. "It's worse this time. I can feel it. What are you going to do?"

She laughed low in her throat and turned the full power of her pale blue eyes on him, adjusting her body so that she sat languidly, her slim body displayed to full advantage. Quatre swallowed but stood firm and she laughed again. She knew him right down to that strong, pure heart of his. "Well," she purred silkily, "I was thinking of taking a bath. Care to join me?"

"You know what I mean, Dorothy. Stop your games and tell me the truth."

She sighed impatiently and stood, placing a hand on her hip as she glared at the Vice President. "You don't really want to know, Quatre, so run along and play your piano or something else equally as trivial. Leave the real world to me."

"I can't do that. If you are going to hurt the Champion or the Bride in some way…"

She scoffed, hiding her anger. "Really, Quatre, do you think so low of me? I may not like the Bride or what she stands for but I do have my standards."

Quatre stepped towards her, his words an invitation to confide in him. "Please then, Dorothy, tell me what you're thinking. The duels destroy anyone who fights one." 

"Even you?" she asked quietly. 

"Even me," he answered just as quietly. 

She smiled and he blinked. "You shouldn't worry. I'm going to bring an end to the duels, an end to all dreams. Soon no one will have to believe in false hope." She looked away from the sadness in his face, the pity. "After all, there's no such thing as miracles."

* * * * 

Something was wrong. 

Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Relena sat down carefully on the edge of her bed, struggling to control her breathing. The attacks had come and gone all day, each time a little more harsh than the last. She felt clammy, cold and hot at the same time, and the dizziness often left her reeling. Worst of all, she didn't know what was affecting her this way. It was impossible for the Rose Bride to catch a cold but she didn't know what else it might be. Perhaps the horrible night on the platform had somehow weakened the bonds that had been placed on her. She shivered. The very thought made her stomach turn with anxiety. If she lost the Sword, what would happen to— 

"Relena?"

She straightened her spine and turned to smile at Heero as he entered their room, his books under one arm. "Good afternoon, Heero." She stood slowly, and almost breathed a sigh of relief when the floor didn't come up to meet her. "How was class?" She looked over at him and found him watching her intently, his dark eyes analyzing everything about her and filing it away. She stood straighter under his scrutiny and tore her eyes away from his to turn towards her desk, anything to get away from his all too-knowing gaze. 

Before she knew it she was on the floor, her breathing erratic, her fingers cramping. She could hear Heero calling her and his footsteps as he hurried to her side, careful of his own wound. A buzzing in her ears kept her from hearing anything else he said as he bent over her, pulling her up into his lap as he smoothed the hair away from her face. There was something unidentifiable in his gaze but she didn't have time to figure out what it was as she tried to take enough air into her lungs. 

What was happening to her?

* * * * 

"Relena." He shook the girl in his lap slightly, his grip harder than necessary from worry. "Relena." She was looking right at him but was clearly not seeing him and that frightened him. 

He didn't like being frightened. 

Suddenly there was a single knock on their door before it swung open, rebounding against the opposite wall and stopped in its arc by a slender, white hand. Dorothy Catalonia stood in the hallway, her cool blue-silver eyes seeming not surprised to find Relena in the throes of some seizure. She had a saber in her hand. 

"Ah, here you are. Just as I thought." The tip of the saber lifted to point directly at him. "Heero Yuy, Champion of the Bride, I challenge you to a duel."

"What are you talking about, Dorothy?" he growled, turning back to Relena. "I don't have time to deal with you right now." 

"I think you do, Mr. Yuy. You know as well as I do that once challenged, the Champion and challenger must duel for the Bride. If you don't, she's mine. Besides, the fit will pass. Once the forkleaf works its way out of her system she'll be fine."

Heero stilled and looked back up at Dorothy, his gaze smoldering with fury. Surprisingly though, his voice came out ice cold. 

"Let's go."

* * * * 

Cradled against his knee, Relena seemed only dimly aware of what was going on. Dressed in the lavender attire of the Rose Bride, the long gown ruffled in the high winds that whirled around the Dueling Platform. She was sitting against him as he kneeled on the marble floor, holding her upright as the Cat faced them thirty feet away. Dorothy had a small smile on her face and the light danced along her saber and caught in her ring as she raised a hand to touch the petals of the yellow rose in her breast pocket. She was entirely too confidant. 

Above them, the mysterious Castle revolved in silence, its turrets and spires pointing downwards towards the Platform. It was strange. He had almost forgotten about it in the whirl of Relena's kidnapping and his own injury, but now he wished he had asked her about it. Wufei had said that Eternity could be found inside but Heero thought there was more to it than that. That same night, as the Castle shattered and fell from the sky, he had heard Relena crying only, when he looked, she had shed no tears. The more he thought about it the more he was sure he _had_ heard her crying no matter what the physical evidence was, and that her tears had been tears of joy. There was something in that Castle that Relena loved. What did it mean that it had appeared again?

"Ah, yes, elusive, isn't it?" Dorothy had followed his line of sight and stood smirking at the mystical vision, locks of sunflower hair drifting in the wind. "This is the first time I've seen it." She glanced down at him again coolly. "It is a good sign that it graces our duel." The point of her saber lifted into a ready stance. "Call your sword, Yuy. The sun is setting and I mean to have Eternity before night falls."

His jaw clenched but he held his anger in as he looked down at Relena, noting the sweat on her face and the widening of her pupils. The drug Dorothy had given her was slowly leaving her system but it still left her weak and unstable. Her aqua blue eyes looked at him only vaguely when he touched her cheek. 

"Relena."

She blinked at the sound of her name and seemed to come back to herself a bit. Gritting her teeth and breathing heavily, she lifted her hands and cupped her palms together. Her voice was raspy when she spoke. 

"Rose of the noble castle. Power of Peace that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth."

Nothing.

Relena groaned and swung her eyes to Dorothy who laughed lightly, seemingly amused. 

"Hate me all you want, Rose Bride, it won't make a difference in the end. It seems the Sword of Peacecraft does not want to appear today. What a shame. And I was so looking forward to a good fight."

"The drug," Heero said suddenly, his blood running cold. "You gave it to her so she wouldn't be able to produce the sword." He voice fell flat. "I thought you were more intelligent than that. I guess I was wrong."

Dorothy shrugged, unconcerned. "No matter how it came to be, you are weaponless, Heero Yuy. I wasn't sure the drug would work. Who can know when it concerns the Bride? But now that it has, it seems you will have to fight without the power of Peacecraft."

"She's wrong." 

Relena's voice was soft and he looked down to meet her teary gaze, surprised to find angry determination with her usually placid eyes. Her fingers tightened weakly on the sleeve of his uniform. 

"It will be alright, Heero. He is with you. He protects you and he will fight with you." Air rasped in her lungs. "Trust yourself and it will be alright." 

Dorothy frowned. "What is she talking about?"

Ignoring the other duelist, Heero concentrated on Relena, trying to read what was in her eyes. She was telling him something, or trying to, but he didn't understand. Who was with him? Who would fight with him? It was crazy, perhaps only the words of the drug inside her, but…she seemed so sure. 

He touched her cheek again and lowered her to the smooth floor where she lay quietly, concentrating on her breathing. He stood then and turned his attention to Dorothy, stepping in front of the prone Rose Bride with a dangerous air. 

"Now," he whispered and, to everyone's eyes but his, a white figure came down from the Castle, falling through the air as if flying. Dorothy gasped and took a step backwards as the figure overlapped Heero, the ghostly form superimposing itself over the Champion until both could be seen at once, and two voices spoke from one mouth. "Begin."

Heero lunged forward, ducking under Dorothy's saber as she brought it up towards his head. He felt the wind of it as it passed but he had a clear opening and his fist found her stomach. She fell backwards from the force of his punch, still clutching her saber. She looked at him and there was a sudden fear in those pale eyes. 

"Who are you?" she demanded. 

Heero smirked, appearing not to hear the double toned voice that answered her. "I am the one you have challenged." His eyes were chips of blue ice. "Now, get up."

She stood angrily and lunged for him, the point of her saber scratching across his shoulder as he moved to the side almost lazily. He dropped to the ground, pivoted on his heel and brought the length of his leg against the back of her knees. She crumbled into a kneeling position and then rolled to the side as the back of his hand sliced through the air her head had previously occupied. Slipping up onto one knee, she pointed the tip of saber at him, fury painted over her face. 

"I challenged Heero Yuy and you are not he." 

Heero raised an eyebrow and the other figure did as well. "I am the Champion. If you were not prepared to duel with me, you should not have come here. I believe it's time to end this."

The bells in the tower began to toll even before Heero's viper fast strike landed on wrist and her saber went skittering away, her arm falling numb at her side. She couldn't keep her mouth from falling open as the figure with Heero stepped out, almost as if just continuing to move after Heero had stopped. The image was that of a man, taller and older than Heero, with long almost silver hair, and piercing sky blue eyes that saw directly into her soul. Perhaps even more unsettling was the empty sheath that was strapped to his waist. What in the world was going on? 

She couldn't utter a word as he abruptly disintegrated before her eyes, sparkling away to leave only the Champion and the Bride. Something about Relena caught her eye and she turned to the fallen girl, frowning. 

Laying on her side, the Rose Bride's eyes were focused on the place where the mirage of the man had faded, and tears ran freely down her face. It was almost eerie that she didn't make a sound. 

So stunned with the events of the duel was Dorothy, she barely noticed when her rose withered and died in seconds leaving behind a dry stem and brown petals, the only testimony of a fight fought and lost. 

* * * * 

The sun dipped below the horizon, melting into the earth in a sudden flare of gold, orange, and red. Heero watched it slide out of sight, the stars glittering into existence as light faded. After a moment of silent contemplation, he turned to regard the girl seated next to him on the window bench, her head cushioned on her arms as she watched the world outside. Her color was back to normal, her eyes the same summer ocean blue they always were. She was wearing one of his sweatshirts and her pajama pants, barefoot feet crossed over each other nonchalantly. She looked comfortable and at peace, something he had secretly worried she would never be again. After returning from the Platform, he had fairly doused her with fluids and the drug had finally been washed out of her system. Her energy would be awhile coming back but until then she was to eat as much as she could hold. The empty plates on the low table were a testament to her returned appetite. 

He must have been looking at her particularly hard for she turned to him, a small smile curving her lips. "I feel much better, Heero."

He grunted and turned back to the window. His own wound had been bothering him a little since the duel. It was strange but during the fighting it hadn't hurt him at all, only after Dorothy's rose had crumbled before his eyes had it begun to throb. In fact, most of the match was a blur to him. He remembered it, but with a detachment greater than usual, almost as if he had watched it rather than participating in it. 

And Relena…

"You were crying," he said quietly and she shifted. He glanced at her, "but you were happy."

She turned to meet his gaze. "Yes," she answered softly. 

"The Castle in the sky, what is it? What does it mean?"

She breathed in deeply. "The Castle is where Eternity dwells. It is where the last duel, the duel called Revolution, will take place. Only the Champion and I can enter."

"That's why duelists try to win you. They need you to get to the Castle."

She nodded and looked away. "Yes. If they manage to win Revolution, then they will have a chance at Eternity."

Heero turned the Seal on his finger. "What is Eternity?"

This time she smiled again and her look was soft. "It's whatever you want it to be."

He looked out at the night sky and a moment passed before he spoke. "When I was little, my mother told me a story. When she was fifteen, she spent a day at the lake. After dropping an oar in the water, she leaned over to retrieve it and her small boat overturned. My mother wasn't a very good swimmer and she quickly tired. She was too far from shore and there was no one in sight. She cried out for help just as her head went under the water and she began to sink. She was frightened, knowing she was going to die, but then arms caught her and was lifted to the surface again. Before she knew it she was back on the shore, dripping wet, and a man stood before her. He was dressed in white and carried a sword. He gave her this." He lifted his hand and light flashed off the ruby rose. "I always thought it was just a story. A fantasy of a young girl after such a traumatic event, but I think I was wrong." He met Relena's aqua blue gaze. "He was real, wasn't he."

The Bride's answer was almost a whisper. "Yes, he was." She said nothing more and Heero noted the past tense. 

"Is he dead?"

"He lives, but not as he once did." She grimaced suddenly and touched her forehead. "Forgive me, Heero, but I cannot say any more, not as I am now."

He nodded, having seen this reaction from her before. Whatever bound the Bride to the duels was still as strong as ever despite all the recent events. Perhaps the only thing that could truly free her was Revolution. 

__

Find something eternal, Heero. Only then will you be free.

* * * * 

Dorothy walked slowly along the path from the Arena Forest, the tip of her saber dragging in the dirt behind her as she walked, completely engrossed in her thoughts. She barely noticed when Quatre fell in beside her, a worried look on his boyish face. 

"Dorothy, I saw the duel." He hesitated, "Are you alright?"

"It can't be," she murmured, sounding half angry, half fearful. "It just can't be."

Quatre frowned, concerned. "What?"

She shook her head. "It can't be. I don't believe in them."

"What don't you believe in?"

She shook her head again, perplexed. A deadened rose petal drifted from her breast pocket.

"It can't have been a miracle."

TBC


	10. Heero vs Duo, The Duel for Salvation

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Nine

Trowa Barton curled his hands around the smooth porcelain of his coffee cup, enjoying the warm feel of it against his fingertips. Sitting on the Council balcony with the morning breeze against his freshly shaven face he could almost forget the events of the last few days. Unfortunately, there were those who could not and it was these people his mind was most focused on. Pacing back and forth a few feet away, Dorothy Catalonia was clearly agitated. Arms crossed over her chest defensively, her face was a mixture of contempt and determination, and perhaps a little fear as well, though she would never admit it. Her voice drifted around him full of surety. 

"It wasn't a miracle, Quatre. Flowers die, that is the way of things. There is no use making up theories for something that is perfectly explainable." She shook her head, the movement jerky and betraying her own words. "There is nothing to be concerned about."

His Vice President, Quatre Winner, leaned back nonchalantly against the balcony railing, perfectly at ease compared to the striding Cat. He had become much more relaxed since his defeat at the hands of the Champion, more in control of his own thoughts and actions. No longer was he guided or swayed by Dorothy's manipulations. In fact, Trowa believed Quatre had begun to fulfill his purpose as the Vice President. He was more powerful now then before his failed duel. Whether this newfound strength would have any use remained to be seen. 

"I disagree, Dorothy," Quatre said calmly, taking in Dorothy's look of disgust as if she were smiling at him instead, "I think that there are many events that still must be explained. Yes, flowers die, but yours crumbled to dust the moment you were disarmed and we all know that Heero's last strike landed nowhere near it. Surely you cannot say that this was anything but supernatural."

Dorothy stopped pacing enough to glare at him and change the subject. "I am more concerned with the appearance of this apparition. Who is he? And why does he fight for the Champion? Without his help, I think it is clear that Yuy would never have won the duel against me weaponless." 

Quatre frowned thoughtfully. "It is true that this ghost seems to have some sort of power that aids the Champion when he truly needs it. I saw the same figure in my duel against Heero. He seems to come from the Castle when he's needed most."

Dorothy sniffed, on the verge of replying when Trowa broke in smoothly, drawing all eyes to him instantly. "The Power of Peacecraft has awakened, duelists. It will come to help the one that defends the Bride, in other words, the Champion, whoever he may be. This ghost's appearance is a sign that Revolution is upon us." He let the news settle a moment in silence before continuing in almost a whisper, "Will you let Heero Yuy claim Eternity?"

Quatre and Dorothy shifted uncomfortably, both remembering their failed attempts at winning the Bride, but Trowa's green gaze had turned to the one member who had said nothing all morning. Duo Maxwell sat across the table from him, his violet eyes fixed on his clasped hands in his lap. He had been uncharacteristically quiet all morning, his mind seemingly somewhere else. Trowa watched him closely. 

"Yes," Dorothy said icily, "Do you actually plan to fight, Maxwell, or has your Seal been broken by your little girlfriend?" The Cat's smirk made it clear what she thought of Hilde. "If you no longer have the will, I suppose the job will fall to our President."

Duo had not moved through Dorothy's speech but now he lifted his head and glanced at her flatly. Instead of answering her, his raised his hand and let the sunlight catch the ruby rose ring on his right hand. The Cat pursed her lips but remained silent. 

"Duo will have a chance at Eternity as we all do," Trowa said quietly, turning his coffee cup and taking a sip of the hot liquid. It was almost a surprise when Duo suddenly pushed his chair away from the table and stood abruptly, his body taut with anger. Trowa sat his cup down and looked up at Maxwell calmly, his mind racing with possible explanations, none of which were very encouraging. 

"Do we?" Duo asked softly, his voice managing to be menacing despite the lack of volume. "Do we all have a chance?" He laughed suddenly, frighteningly, "I suppose we all have a _chance_. It's just too bad the whole thing's fixed, isn't it."

"What do you mean, Duo?" Quatre asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Duo looked over at him briefly. "Why don't you ask our President? I'm sure he'd love to tell you." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked off, his long braid swinging as he slammed the balcony door behind him. Trowa's jaw clenched but his outward appearance remained at ease. Quatre turned to him. 

"What did he mean, Trowa?" 

Dorothy turned as well, watching him calculatingly. Trowa stood calmly, his emerald eyes revealing nothing. 

"Duo is only confused, Quatre. Keep an eye on him but otherwise leave him be. He needs time to think." Leaving his coffee cup he followed Duo's path out of the balcony, leaving Quatre and Dorothy watching him go uneasily. 

"I have a feeling there is more than meets the eye between our President and Maxwell." Dorothy exhaled noisily. "I do not like not knowing what is going on."

"Me neither," Quatre answered agreeably, "Duo doesn't seem confused at all to me. Rather, I feel that he's debating with himself, arguing inside his head about something, and I think that Trowa knows what it is."

Dorothy smirked. "Well, Barton told us to keep an eye on Maxwell. I suppose it wouldn't hurt keeping tabs on Barton as well."

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "You really are quite sly, Miss Dorothy."

The Cat smiled. "You can call it being sly, Mr. Winner. I call it being careful."

* * * * 

Tapping his pencil against his notebook, the Bride's current Champion tried to focus on his math work. Tried, of course, was the key word. With Relena only a few feet away, his mind wandered more than it should have. It was something he had noticed in the last few days, a need to see her, to look at her, to know she was close. If he cared to admit it to himself, he was a little confused and worried about the feeling. It was something he wasn't familiar with and therefore couldn't comprehend whether it was good or bad, something to keep or be discarded. All he really understood was that when he was away from her he felt unfulfilled, unfinished like a painted canvas without the frame. Late at night he sometimes wondered if she felt the same way and the image of her standing in the moonlight, her hand holding his to her collarbone that first night would flash into his head. It was a necessary torture to ask himself what would have happened if he had given in.

Relena sat on the floor, the jacket of his uniform in her lap as she stitched together a tear in one of the sleeves. The slender needle between her fingers moved in and out of the heavy fabric with an almost soothing sound that somehow made him feel comfortable. It was a sound of home and he shook a mental head at himself. Since when had Relena become his home? 

Wishing he could douse himself with a bucket of cold water, Heero turned back to his algebra homework, frowning as he caught sight of the digital clock on his desk. Behind him, Relena shifted, her needle pausing. He turned slightly in his chair to look at her. 

"What is it?"

She blinked and looked to him, a small smile curving her lips after a moment. "It was nothing. I just thought I felt something." She bent back to her sewing but he continued to watch her thoughtfully, making a quick decision. 

"Restless?"

She looked up again at the sound of his voice, tilting her head at his question. It was a measure of how well they understood each other that she didn't ask what he meant. "A little, but I might be overreacting. I thought I felt something change this morning as well but everything has been peaceful."

He breathed out quietly. "I have felt it, too."

Her expression turned serious. "Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" He didn't answer and she smiled comfortingly at him. "Don't worry, Heero, everything will be alright."

"I hope you're right," he said absently, glancing at the clock again. His eyes darkened. "Where the hell is Maxwell?"

* * * * 

Hilde walked along silently, her eyes fixed on the man striding a feet few in front of her, kicking at loose stones as he passed. The set of his shoulders and the fact that he hadn't kissed her once all day told her something was wrong and her attempts at finding out what it was made her increasingly frustrated. He had said little, mentioning only that he had attended a Council meeting earlier, and their entire study session had consisted of only that, studying! It was beyond comprehension. Now they were on their way to meet Heero and Relena to cram one last time for their test tomorrow and she was stuck carrying all their books. Not that she minded, but she was starting to get a little worried. Duo wasn't acting like himself. He was withdrawn, his violet eyes focused inward, and she hadn't been able to draw him out. It bugged her, partly because she thought she had a good connection to Duo, and partly because she had a hunch she knew what had caused his sudden depression. 

It had to do with The Secret.

This was the same Secret that Heero was keeping from her, and possibly Relena as well. It had something to do with the Student Council and the reason Heero had been dueling with Wufei Chang in the forbidden Arena Forest after dark. Now Duo had been drawn in as well. 

Hilde was getting very tired of The Secret. 

In fact, watching Duo trudge along, it might just be time to try something drastic. Setting her jaw, she stopped in her tracks and immediately threw her books down, causing Duo to whirl around at the loud _crack!_ they made hitting the sidewalk. Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at him the best she could. 

"Alright, I've had enough, Duo Maxwell," she huffed. "You're going to tell me what's going on and you're going to tell me right now!"

He simply gazed at her. 

Tears immediately welled in her eyes and she stomped a foot angrily. Where was his laughter? Why did he not come to her and tell she was making a fool of herself and kiss her breathless?

"Please," she whispered, "Tell me what you're keeping from me."

He turned away and she almost fell to her knees. 

"I'm sorry, Hilde, but it's for your own good." 

With that he burst into a sprint, shoes pounding against the pavement as he drew farther and farther out of reach, leaving her standing alone, books scattered at her feet.

* * * * 

When the door slammed open, Relena jerked and pricked herself with her needle, sticking the wounded digit in her mouth as she looked up at a wind ruffled Duo Maxwell. Heero glared at the other man from his seat, clearly at the end of his patience. They had expected Duo and Hilde almost an hour ago and yet it appeared Hilde wasn't even with him. Feeling a knot of tension form in her stomach, she took in Duo's serious expression with dread. Something was wrong. 

"I'm a fool," Duo announced. Heero snorted but Duo didn't give him a chance to respond. "I thought I could avoid it, just forget about this." He made an odd motion with his hand, the Seal obvious. "But I can't let this continue any longer. Not now. Hilde would never forgive me." He eyes fell on her and she shivered at indefinable emotion within the violet irises. He held her gaze though her next words were for Heero. "I challenge you to a duel, Heero Yuy, and may the gods forgive me. I am fool."

* * * * 

"Why is he doing this?" Heero snapped under his breath as Relena tucked a white rose in the pocket of his uniform. Her hand on his chest was the only thing keeping him from charging across the Platform and ending this absurd duel before it even began. All this time he had thought Duo was different from the others and now it seemed he had been playing the Council's game from the very beginning. It was funny really. Heero had almost begun to think of him as a friend. 

"Heero." Relena's voice drew him out of his haze of fury. "Heero, please don't judge Duo by this." He stiffened, his eyes ice cold as he looked down at her but her hand pressed against his heart and expression pleaded with him for understanding. "I know you think Duo has betrayed you by challenging you but I don't think that's why he's doing this." She paused, searching for the words. "I think he's dueling _for_ you." He frowned and she continued, "Please, just be careful of your judgments. After this duel, there should be no regrets."

He looked down into her sincere aqua blue eyes and felt his anger dissipating. He had never been able to stay mad at her. Her eyes undid him every time. 

"Alright, Relena, I'll give him a chance to explain but that's it." He laid his hand over hers on his chest. "He may be not be dueling for the Bride, but he's not dueling for Relena Darlian either. Which is why I will not let him have you." 

She smiled brilliantly at him, making his heart rush, and then turned and went to Duo, stepping forward to put a purple rose into his breast pocket. Duo grinned at her half-heartedly. 

"He's not going to take it easy on me, is he."

She shook her head and stepped back, smiling sadly at him. Duo laughed, an almost desperate sound. "I didn't think so." He shrugged and then looked at her seriously. "I hope you can forgive me, Relena. I won't use you, I promise, but this duel is something I have to do."

She said nothing as was proper for the Rose Bride and took her place slightly in front of Heero, spreading her hands to a blooming ball of light. "Rose of the noble castle. Power of Peace that sleeps within me. Heed your master and come forth." Heero caught her gently as she arced backwards, her spine curving over his arm to allow the hilt of the Sword to appear between her ribs. Feeling the metal under his fingers, he pulled the sword free of the Bride and raised it above his head even as he supported her. 

"Grant me the power to bring the world Revolution."

In an instant, Relena was on her feet and Heero had crossed the space between himself and Duo in a flash, not allowing the other duelist a chance to react. Pushed into retreating, Duo gave ground, blocking each hard attack from Heero in an supreme effort to keep the Sword from his rose. Heero gritted his teeth and stepped back suddenly, drawing the Sword up and knocking Duo off balance. 

"Tell me why, Duo." Heero growled, "How many more duels must I fight before the Council realizes their mistakes?"

Duo raised his own weapon. "This isn't for the Council, Yuy. I'm doing this because I made a decision. I'm not going to let them destroy you." He straightened, light glinting off his blade as he moved. "Because of Hilde, I won't let him win."

Heero struck just as Duo did, their swords sliding against each other in a battle of strength, blue sparks falling to the Platform floor. It took each man's full strength to hold the other back. 

"What are you talking about? Who wants to destroy me? How do you know all of this?" Heero asked through clenched teeth. 

Duo answered, the muscles in his arms corded with the effort he was expending. "Let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's amazing what you can hear when no one thinks you're listening." He grunted. "But it doesn't matter. I will win this duel and you should take Hilde out of here. Get away from the Academy as fast as you can."

Heero sneered and suddenly twisted to the side, jerking his strength away so fast that Duo was left to fall forward from the force he had been using, completely off balance. The braided duelist rolled onto his back, ready to bring his sword up, when he felt the nick of Heero's sword under his chin and he stilled instantly, gazing up at the wrathful Champion calmly. 

"You are a fool, Maxwell. Everything that comes out of your mouth is nonsense." Heero said icily, cobalt eyes darkening. Duo answered with determination. 

"Believe me when I say that Revolution will destroy you, Heero. You can't win. You'll never see Eternity." His voice roughened. "And what then? Get away while you can, protect Hilde. You've seen that anyone involved in the duels receives only heartbreak. Let me become the Champion, Heero. I will protect the Bride, I promise." 

Heero felt himself go taunt with anger and struggled to control it. His words came out clipped and harsh. "You think you can protect her where I can't? Is that what this is about?"

"Damn it, Yuy, this is about protecting _you!_" Duo raged, "Do you think the Council's just going to stand by while some foreign student wins the Bride and gains the power they were created to fight for? If you do, you're the fool, not me! I know them, so I can fight them but while you're busy shielding the Bride they are going to stab you in the back and take everything you've ever loved. You'll have nothing left, Yuy! I can't let that happen, not if I can do something about it." He swallowed, the passion in his voice softening slightly. "I love Hilde and I won't let her best friend fall if it can be me instead."

Without hesitation and to Duo's utter horror, Heero flipped his sword and sliced cleanly through Duo's purple rose, the blossom falling into two exact pieces. The bells began to peal, their loud brassy tones filling the air as Heero lowered the Sword of Peacecraft, his face expressionless. There was silence for a moment and then Heero spoke, his voice quiet but almost kind. 

"_Because_ you love Hilde, I won't let you sacrifice yourself. If that seems like a defeat to you then it's time you believed in something."

Duo closed his eyes and bowed his head. "In what?"

Heero looked to Relena. "Believe that I can win."

TBC


	11. Heero vs Trowa, The Duel for Truth

Author's Note: Oh, I'm going to be killed for this chapter, I know it! *bites nails nervously* ANGST OFF THE PORT BOW!

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Eleven 

His cell phone rang. 

For a moment he simply looked at it, knowing instinctively who would be on the other end and knowing too that he would have nothing to tell. Things had gone wrong, terribly wrong, and secrets had been revealed. Not completely of course, but enough to be concerned about. 

Seconds ticked by as he stared at the phone in his hand. It was the sixth ring before he answered it. 

"Hello?"

He let out a slow breath upon hearing the voice at the other end. "Yes, Mr. Principal. Duo Maxwell lost his duel with the Champion yesterday." He paused listening, frowning unconsciously. "It appears that he learned some information that prompted him to try and take Heero Yuy's place. It is unclear whether or not he really wanted Eternity."

…

"I don't know how it happened but I can assure you that the situation is contained. Knowing Maxwell, he will not try and duel again after being defeated. If that is truly the case, then we are at the end. It will soon be my turn."

…

"Of course, Mr. Principal. I would do nothing less."

…

"Thank you for your kindness. She is all that matters to me."

…

"Yes. I will tell her. Good day, Mr. Principal."

He snapped the phone shut with more force than strictly necessary and flung it into the cushions at the opposite end of the couch. It didn't lessen any of his frustration but it felt good to _do_ something instead of just _waiting._ Waiting is all he ever seemed to do, but no more. The time was fast approaching. His wish would be granted, it was all but guaranteed. 

All he had to do was win a duel. 

Brushing a hand through his light brown hair, he stood smoothly and made his way down the corridor, stopping before a slightly open door to peer inside with one green eye. 

She was lying on her side, sleeping lightly, her chest rising and falling. It was the first thing he checked for, the movement of breathing that signified life. It did not escape him that one day he would look into her bedroom and find her lying as if dreaming, her chest as still as stone, but it would be no day soon. He had been assured of that as well. 

"Trowa?"

He blinked, erasing his thoughts as he meet his sister's sleepy silver eyes. She smiled slightly and he pushed open the door to step inside, crossing the heavy carpet to sit on the edge of her bed. Gently he pushed a red curl from her eyes, his fingers resting against her cheek as he looked at her. 

"How do you feel?"

She reached up and covered his hand with hers, the movement slow and yet graceful. "I'm fine. I had pleasant dreams."

His lips twitched in a small smile. "Good." He paused, gazing at her, memorizing her. "The time is coming, Cathy. It will all be over soon."

Her fingers pressed into his. "I know. Please be careful."

"It's alright. Everything is taken care of." He looked away, his eyes focusing on something distant. "Soon none of us will have to worry."

* * * * 

Hilde put down her pencil as the teacher called time and refrained from beating her head against the desk. She should have studied more! She couldn't believe how blank her mind had gone at the very first question. Writing down answers had quickly become a game of mixing around letters and numbers until the result looked halfway decent. She swallowed a groan. She had definitely done no better on this exam which meant her algebra grade was going to be very poor indeed. It frustrated her but not as much as it had in the beginning. The reason she hadn't been able to concentrate was due to the empty chair beside her, the one usually filled by a Mr. Duo Maxwell. 

He hadn't even bothered to show up for the exam and now she was beginning to worry. This couldn't possibly be because he wanted to avoid her, could it? She was angry with him, yes, but she still loved him. A blush tinted her cheeks. She hadn't exactly told him that yet, but he had been too busy running away from her for her to say anything. Especially something as important as that. 

Running a hand through her short dark hair, she grabbed her messenger bag and stood, stretching her legs after sitting for so long. Perhaps she should go talk to Relena about the whole situation. The other girl was a great listener and though Hilde knew she was being kept in the dark about something, she still thought of Relena as a good friend. And a good friend was what she needed right then. 

Nodding to herself, she hurried out of the room, her steps echoing against the tiles as she descended to the first floor and headed outside. Waving a last goodbye to other test takers, she pushed open the front door of the building with her hip without looking ahead and immediately ran into something firm as she emerged outside. Jerking backwards, she was suddenly caught by two strong hands on her upper arms, her bag falling to the sidewalk with a muffled thump. Blinking, she looked up into violet eyes and felt her heart quicken. 

"Duo," she whispered. He smiled gently. 

"There's something I have to tell you, Hilde."

* * * * 

She was sleeping.

She must have been dreaming as well, for once in awhile she would stir before lapsing back into deep sleep. Her features remained smooth and calm, revealing a lack of nightmares, and so he let her be and sat near the window, watching the dying sunlight highlight the golds in her hair and cover her in shadows. 

It had been a lazy day, extraordinary only in its ordinariness. He had accompanied Relena to her rose garden and the vase of pure white roses on the low table was the fruit of their efforts, every blossom pristine, every petal pure. He felt almost content sitting there in the light, the smell of flowers in the air and the vision of Relena resting peacefully. He had the immediate feeling that all the pieces of his life had come together to create this moment, this instant of serenity. Ever since coming to the Academy, his life had been turned upside down and inside out. Only now, after all the duels, did he feel full, complete. It was a quiet feeling but expressed by the light brush of his gaze across the dreaming girl that he had come to think of as _his_. It wasn't an obsessive emotion, nothing so ill as that for him. Just that…she was a part of him now. She had somehow infiltrated him, seeping into his skin, his very essence until he wasn't sure what he would do with her. Had there really been a time when he had not known her? When he had never seen her smile nor heard her laugh? How had he lived? 

It seemed impossible to him. 

Turning his eyes to the window pane, he watched the setting sun, curiously suspended with himself, his mind blank. It was enough just to be there, with her. Nothing had to be said or done, he just— 

A cold shiver worked it's way down his spine and he stiffened just as Relena jerked and sat upright, completely awake, a hand pressed against her heart. Wide aqua eyes found him. 

"Heero…"

The door swung open and Trowa Barton stepped into the room without so much as a knock. 

The Student Council President nodded politely. 

"Hello, Heero. It's time."

* * * * 

"There's something wrong."

Quatre Winner stopped three feet short of his dorm room, a fist pressed against his chest, his eyes closing as he opened himself and simply _felt._ His lips moved with words he almost chanted. "Something's wrong, something's wrong, something's wrong."

Awkwardly, Dorothy Catalonia hesitated before laying a hand on his arm and he jerked, snapping out of whatever trance had taken a hold of him. Blinking, he looked into his companion's eyes and repeated himself. "Something's wrong."

"Yes. We have to get to the Council balcony. Hurry."

* * * * 

"Rose of the noble castle."

* * * * 

Hilde's eyes widened. "I don't believe it."

* * * * 

"Power of Peace that sleeps within me."

* * * * 

"Hurry, Dorothy, hurry." Quatre raced down the hallway. "Something's wrong!"

* * * * 

"Heed your master and come forth."

* * * * 

Catherine Barton pressed her hands together in prayer. "Please."

* * * * 

"Grant me the power to bring the world Revolution."

__

Zing.

Both combatants regarded each other evenly. 

"All my life I've only wanted one thing: to keep her safe," Trowa said calmly, adjusting the hilt of his sword. Heero turned the Sword of Peacecraft over, the razor edge refracting the light. "This duel isn't about you, or even her." His one visible green eye flicked to the Bride. "It's only about me."

Heero's voice was ice cold. "Then come to me."

Steel clashed while above them, the silent Castle turned. The Rose Bride watched passively, hands folded in front of the lavender fall of her dress. A breeze rose. 

"You've come very far, Heero Yuy. Much farther than I thought you would." Trowa did a mid air back flip, letting Heero's Sword slice through empty air. The Champion took ground. "In the beginning, I wasn't even sure you would fight but now I see that the Rose Seal does indeed suit you." Heero parried a blow meant for his shoulder and Trowa took a step back, a slight smile on his face. "You're very good, Yuy. You've beaten all of my duelists so you'd have to be. What is it you're fighting for, Heero? Is it honor, integrity?" Trowa lunged and Heero whirled to the side, evasive. "What about your Seal? Your mother gave it to you, didn't she?" Heero's eyes widened a fraction and Trowa pressed forward, slicing a gash down the other man's arm. The Champion growled, rolled to the side, and came up standing. Blood dripped steadily onto the white tiles of the Platform. Coolly, Trowa pressed him, sparks flying. "What do you think your mother wanted you to do here, Heero? Fight duels for a cause you aren't even sure of? Defend a girl you've only known for a month?"

Trowa grunted as the Peacecraft Sword drew a line down his thigh. The Champion regarded him furiously. 

"Wrong move, Barton."

Trowa inclined his head. "So noted." He switched gears. 

"Fight me, Heero, with all of your strength." A white mirage drifted down from the Castle. The Champion lunged angrily. Trowa closed his eyes and let his sword arm fall, the hilt of his sword loose in his hand. "Strike me down and you will have finally erased your mother's memory forever."

The blow never came. 

"What?" Heero's voice was harsh and Trowa opened his eyes, feeling the adrenaline running through his body. He could do this. He had to. He nodded towards the blade that was leveled at his breast pocket, a hairsbreadth from the hunter green rose pinned there. 

"You use that Sword well, but do you even know it's power? Do you know who's it is?" Heero's pupils contracted and Trowa tightened his fingers around the hilt of his weapon slowly. "It's the Sword of the man that saved your mother when she was a little girl." He saw air leave the other man's lungs. "And now you use it to draw the blood of another human being." 

Heero jerked as if struck. He was wild-eyed, as if everything he held dear was being unraveled before him. Trowa crushed the inner voice that told him this was wrong. It was all for Cathy. He had to do it. It was necessary. 

"But I'm sure your mother will understand."

Heero's gaze no longer saw him. "Mother…" The tip of the Sword wavered and Trowa made his move. He brought his own sword straight up in an arc, turning away the Sword of Peacecraft and slicing through the other man's coat pocket. 

White rose petals floated away on the wind. 

The bells in the tower began to chime. 

In Heero's hand, the Sword turned bright gold and began to melt away, dissolving bit by bit. The ghost disappeared. Across from them, the Rose Bride stiffened. Trowa sheathed his blade. 

"No," Heero said, but his voice held no strength. He lifted dark eyes to Relena as she walked towards them and stopped next to Trowa, her expression tranquil, a doll's face. "Relena."

"You've lost, Heero," Trowa said and forced himself to watch as the other man was hit with the full force of what had happened. Heero's whole body shuddered and his fingers moved around a hilt that was no longer there. His broken gaze sought Relena's and she looked back at him emotionlessly. 

"Relena," he whispered, "You've got to fight for yourself. If you leave with him, you'll never be free. You'll be a slave for the rest of your life."

Trowa shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you. The Rose Bride's purpose is to serve her Champion. She has no feelings of her own, no emotions. She's just a puppet born to fulfill a single role. She no longer obeys you, Yuy. I am her Master now."

Heero swallowed, his eyes locked on Relena's. "You've got to tell him. Tell him you don't like being the Rose Bride. Tell him you don't want to do this."

Trowa reached out and laid a hand on the Bride's waist. "Relena, you love being the Rose Bride, don't you? It's what you were meant to do, isn't it?" For a split second, he felt a lance of fear as the Bride shivered, her mouth opening and then closing without sound, but then ingrained obedience settled in and she nodded, knowing it was his will. 

"Yes, I love being the Rose Bride. It's what I was destined to be." She smiled kindly at Heero, eyes vacant. "Don't be sad, Mr. Yuy. This is who I am." 

Heero fell to his knees and Trowa turned away, taking Relena with him by a hand on the small of her back. 

"You fought well, Heero," he called back over his shoulder, "but perhaps you should decide whether you really want to be a duelist. Perhaps the Rose Seal doesn't suit you after all." 

And then he was gone. 

And Heero stayed, all alone, white petals scattered in his lap. 

TBC…


	12. Interlude Revisited

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Twelve

The world was gray. Stormy, washed out and colorless. Lightning flickered through the clouds once in a while, illuminating the rain-streaked window pane with its flashes and sending harsh shadows around the small room and into its occupants. One cared not for shadows, one disliked them, and the last seemed to be made of them. It was at this one that Quatre cast his gaze, a muscle in his jaw moving as he took in the unconscious form of Heero Yuy. 

They had found him on the Platform, he and Dorothy. The former Champion lying in a pool of blood and the remains of a white rose that had finally been defeated. They had brought him back to Quatre's dorm room since the Student Council's Vice President had a room to himself, and Dorothy had cleaned and bandaged the wound on Heero's arm as best she could. Now he lay sleeping, even in dreams his face serious and sad. Quatre ran a hand through his hair and breathed in raggedly. He could feel the man's emotions as though they were his own and they were slowly eating away at him. Pain, guilt, rage, and helplessness all merging into a dark aura that suffocated Heero's spirit. 

Quatre didn't know what to do.

How long before Heero woke up? Would he be ready to face everything that had happened? Heero was strong but Quatre found himself wishing the other man would stay asleep for a while. It would be easier on him and everyone else, at least until they could figure out what had happened. 

"Why," Dorothy said quietly from her position near the door. She hadn't sat down since they had arrived. "I want to know why."

Quatre rubbed his eyes. "I do too, Dorothy. But the only ones who know are Trowa, Relena, and Heero himself. Trowa won't tell us, Relena won't because she can't without Trowa's permission, and Heero…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "I will never ask Heero."

There was silence for a moment, the only sounds of rain against the glass and thunder in the distance. Then Dorothy shifted on her feet and crossed her arms over her chest, pale eyes fixed on Heero's still form. 

"There is another choice," she said finally, "Though I'm not sure it will be any help."

He glanced at her, frowning. "Who?"

She looked over at him. "Maxwell," she said evenly. He arched an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, pondering the name for a moment. It was a chance, and risky too. Neither he nor Dorothy were exactly sure of Duo's position within the Council since the day the braided duelist had stalked out of a meeting on the balcony. It had seemed then that Duo had known something that Trowa wanted to keep hidden. Duo had not revealed it to anyone as far as Quatre knew, which meant either Duo was exceptionally good at keeping secrets, or was bluffing in an attempt to forward his own plans, whatever they may be. Of course, all of that had happened before Duo had lost his own duel with Heero. Things could be vastly different now. 

"I don't know," he said finally. "It seems that if Duo was going to reveal anything he would have done so when he first found out whatever it is. After so much time I can't believe he would tell us anything useful."

Dorothy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear unconsciously. "Depends on your definition of 'useful'. It might be that Duo was threatened into keeping quiet, blackmailed even."

"It's possible he has his reasons for silence," Quatre conceded, folding his hands together, "but who would blackmail him? Trowa?" He shook his head. "Trowa is many things but he isn't evil and threats aren't his style."

The Cat narrowed her eyes, her thoughts racing behind that heavy-lidded gaze. "Yes, Trowa doesn't have it in him for that kind of thing." Her tone made it clear that she had no qualms about it, however. "Still, Maxwell made it pretty clear that he didn't like something that Trowa was doing. Perhaps Trowa wasn't the only one involved. If that's the case, it should be a simple matter of finding out just who exactly Trowa has been cooperating with." She flicked her hair over her shoulder gracefully. "After all, if Maxwell can learn something secret on accident, I can surely figure it out on purpose."

"It might be dangerous," he said quietly, "Especially in light of the fact that Duo, the most open of all of us, has keep his mouth closed about this. Whatever or whoever is making him keep silent must be very strong indeed."

Dorothy scoffed. "I'm _sure_ it is dangerous, but when has that ever stopped me? Besides, I don't like not knowing everything." She turned on her heel and started towards the door. "Keep an eye on Yuy. I would hate for him to get in my way by being a fool."

Quatre lifted a hand as she opened the door. "Dorothy."

She stilled but didn't turn to face him. "Yes?"

"Be careful, will you?"

This time she did glance at him over her shoulder, a wry smile on her face. "You mean, be sly."

He smiled slightly in return. "That too."

The door closed softly behind her. 

Quatre shifted his gaze back to his slumbering classmate, his expression returning to seriousness. So much had happened since Heero Yuy had come to the Academy. For the first time, a student from the outside had come bearing a Rose Seal and had taken possession of the Rose Bride without truly knowing what he had gotten himself into. Quatre wondered if he would regret it when he woke. Quatre might, if he were Heero. He didn't like to hurt people and to simply wish it away, forget about it… Well, people dealt with sorrow differently. He could only hope that when Heero did finally open his eyes they would be filled with determination, not defeat. 

"Why, Heero? What happened?" Quatre whispered softly, "Why did you lose?"

* * * * 

Catherine Barton sipped her tea slowly, forcing her hands to remain still so as not to drop the porcelain cup. It was an effort, but when she finally returned the saucer to the girl who waited on her, not a drop stained her long pale nightgown. Relena Darlian smiled gently at her and began to put the tea things away, every movement efficient and graceful. Catherine studied her a moment, a little curious about the legendary Rose Bride. For one, she looked nothing like Catherine had pictured her. She was short and sun-haired with tranquil eyes that seemed unfazed by anything that happened around her. A pretty doll, Trowa had called her, and Relena had only nodded, not upset in the least. Catherine couldn't understand it but she didn't question it either. What was, was, and there was nothing she could do about it anyway. 

Her brother had arrived with the Bride shortly after sunset, giving the other girl a room next to Catherine's and ordering her to look after his sister until he returned. He still had not come back and as far as Catherine knew, Relena had not slept all night. She had tried to bring it up once, telling the Bride that she should get some rest. Relena had simply smiled and shook her head, saying that Master Trowa had given her orders and she was required to fulfill them. Catherine had only been able to nod in the face of such devotion. It was unnatural, she knew, but then it was the one thing that could save her as well. 

And it was good to have another girl to talk to. Though her brother loved her beyond anything else and tried to spend as much time with her as possible, she was still lonely for female companionship. She had a lot of things she wanted to ask the other girl about but wasn't sure how to word her questions. Relena's loyalty was only to her brother but Catherine wanted to know everything she could about the Bride and her powers. If it could save her brother, she would do anything, even use the Bride. If she could, anyway. 

"Relena," she began hesitantly, "it's true that you are Engaged to Trowa now, right?"

The Rose Bride continued to put dishes away, unperturbed. "Yes, Master Trowa is my Champion." 

Catherine looked down at her folded hands. "And, he won you by defeating your previous Champion?"

"Yes."

She focused on the other girl, forcing her tired mind to read every action. "Who was he?" And only because she was looking for it did she see a slight tremor in the Bride's fingers as she sat the saucers in the cupboard. 

"His name was Heero Yuy," she said finally, the Bride completely in control once again. Catherine leaned back in her chair, wondering. 

Just how much of the girl in front of her was the Rose Bride, and how much was Relena Darlian?

The answer might hold the key to all her wishes.

* * * * 

__

I am the Rose Bride, and from this day forward, I am your flower.

The memories wouldn't leave him alone. 

He had been pretending to be asleep for awhile now, delaying the moment when he would have to open his eyes and actually see the sympathy in Quatre's. The only reason he even knew he was in Vice President's room was that the other boy had been speaking softly into the phone when Heero had first come around. About a half hour ago, he had guessed Quatre to have fallen asleep in whatever chair he had been keeping vigil in since all sounds had quieted except the gentle patter of rain on the roof. Still, he had waited, feigning sleep himself in order to judge his situation. He wasn't up to talking to anyone and though he knew Quatre would be kind about the whole thing, Heero wasn't in the mood for charity. 

Deciding the moment had come, Heero opened his eyes slightly, letting the darkness of the room drift into him. As he came fully aware, he caught sight of a clock on Quatre's desk. It was 4:31 in the morning. He had been out of it for about six hours. 

Keeping his breathing quiet, he lifted a hand and felt the thick bandage on his right arm. Someone had taken good care of him, the gauze didn't need to be changed yet. Halting his thoughts there, he sat up swiftly, minimizing sound as he slipped out of the bed, finding himself still dressed in his pants and the button down white shirt that went under the coat of his uniform. The actual coat was lying neatly folded over the edge of a chair and Heero looped it over his good arm, taking another look around the room to make sure he had gotten everything. 

Quatre was indeed asleep in a chair by the window, his head pillowed on his arm which was leaning against the sill. He was fully dressed but seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Heero saw no reason to wake him and so there was no one to see him pad silently out of the room and into the storm. 

By the time he made it into his own building he was soaking wet but didn't notice. Water dripped off his clothes and hair as he walked slowly up the stairs to his room, the ends of his coat almost dragging on the floor as he pushed his door open. It was only when he realized all her things were gone that he felt anything at all.

It was almost as if she had never been there. The sheets from her bed were gone, the curtains she had hung last week were missing, her desk was clean and bare and the smell of her perfume no longer lingered. The room was as it had been when Heero had spent his first few days of the semester there by himself. 

All except the vase. 

The perfect bouquet of white roses was still there, a mockery of the way things had been the day before, a sharp reminder of the price of failure. 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door, unable to go in and unable to leave. The truth had finally settled in. 

She was gone.

* * * * 

Duo and Hilde hurried into the building, fingers intertwined as they crossed the lobby of Heero's dorm and headed towards the stairs. It was incredibly early and normally she would have been in bed at this time, but with everything she had learned in the last few hours she had been unable to rest. This made her vaguely coherent when Quatre called to tell them Heero was missing. The Council's Vice President had woken to find him gone and though he wasn't too worried, he had phoned to let her know he had left without his shoes, evidence of the state of Heero's mind. Even now as she thought of it, her stomach tightened and she felt the prickling of tears behind her eyes. What must he be going through? What was must he be feeling? 

Duo's hand squeezed hers gently as they reached Heero's door and she glanced at him, eyes shining.

"Be strong," he said, and knocked. 

There was no answer but Hilde hadn't really expected one. Swallowing against a lump that had formed in her throat, she turned the knob and let herself in, Duo right behind her. For a brief moment, her gaze was assailed by darkness but then her vision resolved and she gasped slightly, eyes widening at the sight of Heero standing despondently in the middle of the room, apparently staring at a vase of roses on the table. In an instant she had flipped on the over head light, ignoring Heero's flinch as she did so. Duo moved away as she grabbed a towel from the laundry bin and hurried to her friend's side, wrapping the warm fabric around his shoulders. 

"You're drenched." The words came out a bit too scratchy for her liking and so she forced herself to reprimand him, hoping to draw him out of his lethargy. "You never did have enough sense to come in out of the rain." She stood on tiptoe and ruffled the towel through his hair, spraying herself with water droplets as she did so. They marred her cheeks like tears. 

"Hilde," he said lowly and she stopped, her hands on either side of his head. Dark, dark eyes lifted to her own and her heart ached at what she saw in them. Glancing over Heero's shoulder, she sent Duo a silent message and he nodded, stepping back out into the hall and closing the door behind him. When he was gone, Hilde reached up and brushed wet locks of hair out of Heero's face, trying to smile for him. 

"It will be alright, Heero. You'll see. And until it is, I'm still here." She cupped her hand against his cheek, praying she wouldn't start weeping. "We've been through everything together, haven't we? We can get through this, too." 

He didn't ask her how she knew what had happened. In fact, he didn't do anything except lean into her, an almost dead weight. She caught him, wrapping her arms around him and forcing him to kneel with her on the floor where she hugged him to her, rubbing his back comfortingly as she had done when they were both children. 

"Shhhhh," she whispered, "It will be alright. It's okay. Everything will work out."

"She's gone," he said into her shoulder and shivered. "She's gone."

Pulling the towel around him tighter, she rocked him back and forth slowly, holding him as if she could protect him from the sadness she had seen so clearly in his eyes a moment ago. "I know, Heero, I know. But it's not the end. Nothing is decided yet."

His words were very soft. "I'm tired of fighting."

She closed her eyes and a tear finally escaped along with the realization that there was nothing she could say. 

"Don't worry, Heero. It'll be okay. We'll make it right again."

__

I won't let it end this way, Heero. I won't let you give up. 

__

Ever.

* * * * 

There was something wrong with her. 

A sort of strange fluttering feeling had settled into her chest, aching with every breath she took. She had been analyzing it for the last few minutes as she sat by the window watching the stars disappear as dawn neared but had come to now conclusions as to what it was. It was simply there, inside her, and she had the strangest sensation that she wasn't where she was supposed to be but no other location presented itself. A part of her, a deeply chained part of her, was screaming in the back of her mind for her to get up, run out the door and back to him, but her body refused to move. The Sword was still there, embedded in her soul, destroying her and saving her all at once. It was both her doom and her salvation and so she stayed by the window, one palm pressed against the glass. 

Her mind and body were governed by rules not of her making, but her heart still managed to beat on its own and fill her with hope. It was her heart that longed for somewhere else, some_one_ else, and his name echoed in the recesses of her deepest self, that part of her that was still Relena Darlian. 

Behind her, the door opened smoothly, and she felt the powers of the Rose Bride fill her with knowledge. She turned her head and smiled sweetly, her eyes empty, her heart sobbing. 

"Good morning, Master."

TBC…


	13. Trowa vs Heero, The Duel for Self

Eternity In His Hand 

Chapter Thirteen

__

Hello, Master Heero. I've been waiting for you.

Heero ruthlessly crushed the reflex that wanted him to glance over his shoulder and meet the aqua eyes of a girl that was no longer there. Her voice had been haunting him all day and try as he might to forget, she just wouldn't let him. Everywhere he looked something reminded him of her, a place, a laugh, a ray of sunlight the color of her hair. And of course the people. The students were so used to seeing them together that his classmates couldn't stop themselves from asking him why he was without his better half. They were only teasing and smiled as they spoke but every sentenced weighed on him until there was only once choice left. 

He needed to be weightless. 

Diving into the pool was paramount to washing away all this thoughts. There was nothing but the water and the very basic motion of breathing, bubbles tickling his face as they rushed by. He had done four laps when the memory hit him like a ton of bricks. 

__

We never got to dance. 

Cursing, he surfaced and swam to the edge, raking a hand through his wet hair as he purged himself of all emotions. Even the pool was no longer his and he couldn't afford to remember. He lost sight of everything thinking of her and it would only destroy him. She wasn't real. She was just an illusion that everyone wanted, a star in the night sky that everyone wished on. And a star cannot belong to one person. 

Least of all to him. 

__

Relena, make a wish.

"You've got to stop this, Yuy. It's done, it's over, she's gone," he told himself flatly and turned swiftly in the water when someone answered. 

"Is she?"

Heero glared as Duo came to stand by the edge, hands in his pockets as he stared out across the expanse of lighted water. The Student Council member seemed somehow older now, his violet eyes more knowing in that mischievous way only Maxwell could achieve. It didn't save him from Heero's bad mood however. 

"Leave me alone, Maxwell. I don't need your pity." He pushed away from the side and began treading water. Duo only glanced at him, ignoring the warning tone in Heero's voice. 

"I told her," he said suddenly, "like you suggested."

Heero concentrated on coordinating the cycle of his hands and feet. "Good for you."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought, but then she took it better than most. She doesn't understand it all but…" Duo cleared his throat. "She believes that you can do it."

Heero raised emotionless dark eyes. "Do what?"

Duo frowned. "Win, of course. Isn't that what you told _me_ to believe in?" He paused, his face tightening as something was made clear by Heero's lack of response. "You _are _planning to challenge Trowa, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not."

"WHAT?" Duo's arms wind milled as his outburst threatened to dump him in the pool. Heero snorted in disgust and climbed up the ladder, water cascading from his body as he grabbed a clean towel from the stack near the wall and began to dry himself off. Upon regaining his balance, Maxwell swung to face him, shock registering in his wide-eyed expression. "I don't understand! You're going to let him win? You're going to let him have her?!"

Heero's fingers tightened around the soft fabric of the towel. "There's nothing for you to understand, Duo. I'm not a duelist anymore. I want nothing to do with the Rose Bride." He pivoted on his heel and started for the locker room. Duo called out after him. 

"I thought you were fighting for Relena, not the Bride."

Heero stiffened but kept walking. 

"You thought wrong."

* * * * 

A quiet knock. 

Relena rose from Catherine's bedside and slipped silently down the hall to the door. Reaching out she turned the knob and stepped back, allowing light to trickle in. Hilde raised her head and smiled calmly. 

"Hello, Relena. I've come to see Cathy."

* * * * 

Quatre lowered saber and pushed up his mask, rubbing the sweat out of his eyes as he looked across at his fencing partner. "You're not using your full strength. Quit holding back, Heero."

Heero Yuy lowered his saber as well and stepped back, not bothering to defend himself. Quatre frowned and pulled his glass-plated mask back down. Though Heero didn't seem to be focused on their spar, it still took quite a good defense to stop him from winning a victory. Despite that, Quatre knew that Heero had lost whatever it was that made him strong. He had a good idea of what it was, too. 

"You can't stay like this forever, Heero," he said softly, raising his saber in a salute. "One day you'll have to face her, and then what will you do?"

Instead of giving an answering salute, Heero let his fencing saber drop to the floor, the tinny sound of steel echoing through the empty room. His face was so composed that Quatre knew it was taking everything thing Heero had to keep it smooth. 

"I don't want to fight anymore, Quatre," he said after a moment, his voice strangely subdued. "I can't…" He paused, searching for the words. "I've don't have a purpose anymore."

Breathing out quietly, Quatre set his saber against the wall and drew his mask completely off, letting it fall next to his weapon. "Do you have to have a purpose?"

"Yes."

Quatre nodded and brushy sweaty locks of pale hair from his eyes. "Then you'll have to find it again."

"I…don't know how."

Quatre watched Heero a moment, the stiff way in which he stood, the way his fingers curled slightly around a sword he was no longer holding, the darkness that lingered in his eyes. All were signs of change but it was still Heero beneath it all. He had just stepped off the path he had been following for all his life and couldn't find the way back. Quatre had felt the same not so long ago. Perhaps…

"Why did you come to the Academy, Heero? The real reason." The other boy lifted his hand and Quatre nodded. "Your mother's ring."

Surprisingly, Heero offered more. "She gave it to me before she died."

"And the rose signet on it is the same as the Academy's sigil," Quatre supplied.

Again, Heero nodded. 

"So you came to perhaps find out a little about your mother. You had no idea that here that ring is called a Rose Seal and it is the key to the Dueling Arena and to become a duelist." Heero was watching him warily. "You fought Wufei the first time because of the dishonor he had done Hilde, but why the second fight?"

"I was challenged."

"Is that all?"

A muscle in Heero's jaw moved. "No."

Quatre smiled slightly and leaned back against the wall. "What was it?"

"I…wanted to protect Relena."

Quatre gave him a kind look. "Isn't that what this has been about all along, Heero? You've fought every duel for Relena, not for the Rose Bride, or Revolution, or even Eternity. In the front of your mind was the girl beneath it all, the girl who perhaps simply wants to be like every other girl. And even if she doesn't, does it matter? Your own ideals support your protection of Relena Darlian. Even if she were to ask you to let her remain a slave forever, isn't it true you would set her free anyway, simply because you know it to be right?" Heero looked away, something flickering across his face and Quatre straightened. "Your mother would want you to fight for her, Heero. I think that's why she gave you her ring. She knew it would lead you here." He paused and then said more softly. "And you're the only one who can beat him, Heero. It has to be you."

Quatre turned and picked up a sheathed sword from the nearby table, balancing it between his hands briefly before going to stand before Heero and place it in his friend's grip. 

"This blade has never known defeat, Heero." He pressed Heero's hands over the sheath. "Do not fail it."

For a moment, Heero simply looked at the sword, his eyes no longer dark and emotionless. Then he raised his head and looked clearly into Quatre's eyes and the Vice President relaxed as Heero's aura cleared and became brilliant.

"Thank you, Quatre," he said quietly. "I know what I have to do now. It's time I finished this."

* * * * 

Heero gazed up at the revolving Castle silently, every muscle in his body relaxed, his mind clear. Everything was so simple, it was amazing he hadn't seen it before. He almost felt like laughing. The hilt of Quatre's sword felt good in his right hand, the weight of the steel a necessary part of himself. The breeze ruffled his dark hair and the hem of his shirt, wrapping around his body as he stood in the middle of Arena, content at last. Even when he felt Trowa and the Rose Bride step onto the Platfrom, his self-confidence never wavered. 

He would really owe Quatre after this.

"Well, I must say I didn't expect to face you again, Heero," Trowa said conversationally. Heero glanced at him, unconcerned. 

"I didn't either, but I realized I don't like leaving things undone."

Trowa gave him a half smile. "Then let's get started shall we? No use in prolonging things."

Without a trace of expression, Heero replied, "As you wish." He lifted his sword slightly, prepared himself, and then lifted his gaze to connect to Relena's. Instead of the soul wrenching jerk he had expected, he felt nothing as she looked back at him. There was no light in her eyes, a vaguely distant expression occupying the aqua orbs. This was not Relena Darlian, the woman he had come to know. This was the Rose Bride in all her power. It seems Relena had become more deeply imprisoned during their time apart, but the notion simply firmed his resolve. This was for her. 

But most of all this was for himself. 

"Rose of the noble castle."

A sphere of light blossomed between Relena's palms. 

"Power of Peace that sleeps within me."

The wind rose. 

"Heed your master and come forth!"

In a slow, graceful arc Relena fell backwards, her spine curving over Trowa's arm as he caught her, the light coalescing just under her breasts. The hilt came forth and Trowa gripped it firmly and pulled it free, the blade glittering in the sunlight. 

"Give me the power to bring the world Revolution," Trowa murmured and it was done. Relena stepped to the side, completely in possession of herself once again and the duel commenced. 

This time Heero did not rush forward, nor in fact did he move from where he stood. Instead he readied his sword and simply waited for the Champion to come to him. Realizing this, Trowa smirked and complied and they clashed together, their swords expressing everything they did not. Sweat immediately beaded on Heero's brow but it did on Trowa's as well until five minutes had passed and neither one had managed to land a blow.

Heero pulled back, gauging his opponent and Trowa stepped to the side, flipping the Sword into his left hand to give his sword arm a rest. "I won't lose, Heero," he said, keeping Heero out of striking distance. "Too much is resting on my staying the Champion."

Heero decided to indulge him. "Like what?"

The Sword went back into his right hand. "Like the fact that my sister will die if I do not achieve Eternity."

Heero wasn't swayed. "Everyone dies, it is inevitable. Would you have her live forever only to watch _you_ die?"

Trowa's mouth tightened and instead of answering he attacked with a blow Heero felt clear up to his shoulder. Instead of striking again while Heero was a bit off balance, Trowa backed off again, coming level with the Rose Bride. Heero watched him warily. 

"You seem to have a lot of answers today, Heero, but I'm afraid you still know very little about the Rose Bride. It is that particular lack of knowledge that will be your downfall." Trowa pointed the tip of the Sword at the Bride's knees and commanded her in a smooth voice, his eyes never straying from Heero's, wanting to witness his reaction. "Bride of the Roses, leave your body and protect the Sword!"

Heero couldn't keep his body from stiffening, nor bottle the anger that spilled forth in a glare that should have burnt Barton on the spot. In an effort to keep himself under control, he turned slightly to see Relena kneel in front of the Sword, take the tip in her hands and lay a kiss on the cold steel. Her eyes closed and the Sword turned a sparkling red, just shy of the shade of a rose. Trowa lifted the Sword, leaving a trail of red afterimages as it moved through the air. Relena rose slowly, her face haggard as if she had been drained of all energy but Trowa ignored her, stepping forward to reengage Heero. 

The first attack almost split Heero's weapon in two, the red Sword slicing halfway through the steel of Quatre's sword. As it was, the blades were now locked together, seconds ticking by as Heero desperately tried to keep the empowered Sword from eating through any more of his own. 

__

Do not fail.

"It's over, Heero," Trowa said, his voice strained as he struggled to cleave away the upper half of Heero's weapon. "With the Rose Bride I am unbeatable."

Heero dropped to one knee as the burning Sword threatened to overpower him and he had to use both hands to simply keep a grip on the hilt in his fingers. Above him, Trowa smirked and Heero felt the last restraint on himself snap as over the Champion's shoulder he saw Relena take a step towards them, a hand lifted and reaching for…

For him.

The knowledge was as instantaneous as it was impossible. The Rose Bride was bound to her Champion, she shouldn't be able to think of anyone else.

And yet…

Her eyes met his and he knew. Most of the Rose Bride now resided in the Sword. The girl standing not twenty feet away was Relena Darlian. 

And she was calling him. 

Trowa made a disbelieving sound as the Sword made a distinctive _snap! _andreverted to its original bright silver. Relena lurched on her feet as the Rose Bride reasserted her control and Heero brought up his cracked sword in a flickering arc that drove the Sword of Peacecraft right out of Trowa's hands.

Hunter green rose petals trickled almost quietly to the floor as the bells in the tower boomed and echoed over the Academy grounds, signaling the end of a duel. 

Standing on the Council balcony, Quatre Winner smiled to himself. 

"Well done, Heero."

* * * *

Rubbing his still bandaged arm, Heero pushed open the door to his building, his entire body aching but his eyes glinted with energy as he hurried up the stairs to his room. Loosening the tie of his uniform he opened his door, pushed it open with his hip and stepped inside to be greeted with the best moment of his life. 

Relena Darlian smiled at him and her eyes were anything but vacant. Tears glinted in her lashes as she stood in the middle of the room, suitcase at her feet, long sun-spun hair glinting in the fading light streaming through the windows. When she spoke her voice was like honey and gold. 

"I've been waiting for you," she said softly. "I am the Rose Bride and from this day forward, I am yours." Her smile blinded him and he felt his heart ache. 

"I'm home, Heero."

TBC…


	14. Final Completion

Warning: This chapter is a LEMON. Minors should either scurry away or promise not to blame me if they are scarred for life. This chapter is not integral to the plot so feel free to skip it if this kind of material offends you. Otherwise, for all you adults, please enjoy. 

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Fourteen

"I'm home, Heero."

Barely had the words registered in his mind before he was crossing the distance between them and crushing her to his chest, his arms locked across her back and waist as he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the scent of roses from her clothes. He felt no hesitation in her as she lifted her arms and encircled them around his neck, leaning into him as her head came to rest on his shoulder. They stayed pressed together for a few minutes, aligning themselves to each other until it felt almost like they had never been apart. Heero had not truly realized how incomplete he had been without her until now. The way she fit so perfectly in his arms, so small and fragile, and the way she smiled, the way she said his name. All of them were pieces that filled him in, like finishing a puzzle. 

Heero was whole. 

"I missed you," he whispered into her neck and her lips moved against his collarbone as she smiled. 

"I missed you, too."

He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and stepped back from Relena to close the door. When he turned to face her once again she was watching him with deep turquoise eyes, her expression one of joy. Carefully he leaned back against the door, restraining himself. The first move could not be made by him. He didn't want this to be a repeat of everything she had suffered with her previous Champions. He wanted her to choose him because she wanted to, not because she thought _he_ wanted her to do. The problem was, he wasn't sure she could do that even if she desired to. She seemed to be able to express her true feelings more easily around him but would she be able to do it now, when it mattered most?

Keeping his face blank of any emotions that might tip her one way or another, he spoke her name quietly, "Relena, it's your decision. This time it will be I who obeys whatever you command."

Her eyes widened slightly and he felt the Rose Bride try to discern his will. He didn't move a muscle, offering no hints as to what he wanted from her, and Relena's fingers tightened on the pleats of her skirt as she struggled with herself. Every molecule in his body willed her the strength to fight and when she finally met his gaze again, her eyes were clear and so full of love he felt his knees weaken. 

Those were Relena's eyes. 

And if only for that instant, the two of them truly saw one another and Relena came to him swiftly, gripping the fabric of his shirt to stand on tiptoe and kiss him. It was a sweet kiss but Heero quickly turned it into something else as he realized he had finally gotten his answer. His fingers tangling in her hair, he moved her backwards until the lower mattress hit the back of her knees and she fell into the bed, Heero bracing himself with his arms to keep from crushing her into the sheets. Her fingers quickly threaded through his hair as he explored her mouth, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. She returned his passion with equal fervor and moaned softly when he nipped her bottom lip gently with his teeth. A very male part of himself was intensely pleased he could cause her to make noises like that and he trailed kisses down her neck to the delicate hollow of her throat where he could feel the fast beat of her pulse through the skin. Relena tilted her head back, granting him better access as thoroughly kissed every part of her available to him, her hands slipping down his back and under his shirt so that she could feel his muscles ripple as moved. 

Suddenly frustrated with the amount of clothes she was wearing, his fingers went to the buttons of her blouse, his breath quickening as the smooth plane of her stomach was revealed to him as well as her lace-covered breasts. Relena smiled at the look on his face and let her blouse drop to the floor. She lifted herself slightly to reach back for the hooks of her bra when he pressed a chaste kiss to the spot between her breasts. 

"Let me," he whispered, his hot breath making her tingle. She nodded as his hands moved up and beneath her body, the calloused tips of his fingers so different from the silky smoothness of her skin. Surely no other girl could ever be this soft.

The bra came away in his hands and he paused for a moment simply to admire her. He offered her a half smile when she blushed before brushing his hands lightly over her bare breasts, feeling the sensitive nipples pucker under his touch. His mouth descended on the right one as Relena's fingers began to undo the button of his shirt, her body arching into him as his tongue lavished her and he sucked gently. Small sounds of pleasure began to reach his ears as he switched to the other breast, keeping his hand on the first one and massaging it as Relena finally pushed open his shirt, baring his chest. He dedicated roughly one second to stripping off his shirt and throwing it across the room before he returned to Relena, his own groan mixing with hers as he felt her soft breasts press against his chest for the first time. 

One of Relena's arms held him against her while the other explored his well-defined torso, his breath catching abruptly when her hand drifted just under the waistband of his pants. Growling as she laughed sweetly, he caught her hand in his and pushed it against the mattress, keeping it there as he bent down and captured her lips for a long, breath-stealing kiss, his free hand skillfully unzipping her skirt and pushing it down her longs legs until Relena kicked it off completely. When he felt her go for the fly of his own pants he lifted himself slightly and helped her rid him of the obnoxious barrier. Clad only in his boxers, his need for her was instantly clear and he stilled as Relena caressed his face, her eyes so full of him he couldn't breathe properly. 

"Thank you," she said and the words struck him so forcefully that he had to kiss her to regain his composure. When they were both ready again Relena pushed his boxers down over his hips and he took them the rest of the way off, dropping them down with the rest of their clothes. Before she could touch him, he bent and pulled her panties off smoothly, the scrap of fabric no obstacle to him. 

There. 

Both of them totally nude, Heero lowered himself onto Relena, her silky thighs opening for him. His erection pressed against her and Relena groaned his name. 

"Heero."

That was all it took. 

He entered her swiftly and Relena took him in as far as he could go. A squeal escaped her but was quickly cut off as Heero kissed her hard, all his pent up emotions from the last few days flooding into her. Her arms circled his neck and she rocked her hips abruptly, making him groan into her mouth at the sensation. Taking that as a sign to get moving, he pulled out of her almost all the way before plunging back in, establishing a rhythm as sweat began to glisten over his skin and Relena started to toss her head as she moved with him. Her eyes were dark with pleasure, her slim body sliding against him with every wave that crested between them. She began to cry out softly and as the heat grew Heero felt himself start to tremble, his body tensing like the string of an instrument before a note is played. 

"Relena," he gasped hoarsely and she answered. 

"Heero, please."

One final thrust and stars exploded behind his eyes. Relena arced, her internal muscles clamping down on him as her heels thumped against the mattress. His warmth spilled into her, filling her, and he collapsed on top of her, his head pillowed on her shoulder as her body slowly began to calm from its climax. 

Lying there, feeling her heart rate steady as his own breathing returned to normal, he realized he had never felt closer to anyone in his life. Even his mother, when she had been alive, had not spent much time with him, invoking love only by absence. His father had died shortly after he was born. Hilde was like the sister he had never had. But Relena…

He didn't allow himself to say the words, not even in his mind. Not yet. Everything was still too new. Just the fact that she was there with him was enough. 

For now. 

Her fingers ran through his hair softly, lulling him as he pulled the comforter over their nakedness in case anyone barged in. She sighed contentedly as he settled against her again and for a moment, an old fear welled within him, one he had been trying to squash since that morning.

"Relena."

"Hmmm?"

His finger traced her collarbone. "Did he… Did he make you do this with him?" His voice was flat but his body tensed in anticipation of her answer. 

She kissed his hair. "No, he didn't." 

Overwhelming relief. 

"Good," he said gruffly, closing his eyes. He felt her smile but sleep was already pulling at him and he went willingly, knowing his dreams would only be good. If he had stayed awake he would have felt Relena hold him closer, tears sparkling at the corner of her eyes. 

"I love you, Heero."

TBC…


	15. Invitation to the End of the World

Eternity In His Hand 

Chapter Fifteen

Completely opposite of how he felt, the next day dawned with a storm. Hearing the rain against the roof, he lay quietly on his back in the cramped bed, the back of one arm thrown across his forehead as he stared up at the ceiling. The weight of Relena's sleeping body halfway over his made him feel warm and lethargic, unwilling to move in case he disturbed her. She was dreaming soundly, locks of her gold hair pooling around his throat and curling over his arms like chains of sunshine. The thought made him smile in the pre-dawn darkness of their room. If he was her prisoner now he certainly had no objections. 

Memories of the night before drifted through his mind but he did not examine them, simply basked in everything they had shared. He hadn't wanted the day to come but now that it had he realized there was a lot he had to do, some of which would be difficult. Furthermore, despite his resistance to movement, there was a feeling in the air, a shifting of currents that told him the serenity he felt would not last. Indeed, it could not. 

There were no more duelists. 

He had defeated them all, but the last match still lay before him holding the answers to every question he had voiced since coming to the Academy. When it was finally over, he would know the truth, and Relena would be free. 

He slipped out of bed with regret, careful not to wake her as he slipped on a white shirt and the pants of his uniform. He raked his fingers through his messy locks a few times before giving up and turning towards the door, intending to go down to the kitchen and make them breakfast. It was a surprise to find a letter slipped into the crack of the doorframe, the ivory envelope engraved with a silver rose, the symbol of the Academy. On the front of it Heero's name was written in elegant script. 

He stared at it for only a moment before breaking the old fashioned seal and taking out the letter, his eyes moving from left to right as he took in the contents. 

"What is it?" Relena's voice was soft as she sat up in bed, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. 

"It's an invitation," he told her finally, glancing at her over his shoulder, "to the End of the World."

* * * *   

Duo stood silently on the Council balcony, gazing at the Arena Forest as though he would be able to pierce the magic that protected that place and rendered the Dueling Platform invisible when there were no duels scheduled. To him, the sky almost seemed empty without the mystical upside down Castle, without a physical representation of all their dreams and wishes. 

"It's all about to end, one way or another," he said quietly and was not surprised to receive an answer. 

"Yes, it is. The question is, who will prevail?" 

He didn't move as Dorothy came to stand beside him, her gaze also focused on something out of sight. 

"You know?" he questioned after a moment. 

"Yes," she said flatly and he arched an eyebrow at the dead look in her eyes. 

"I would have thought you would be happy. After all, he's your cousin."

Dorothy shook her head, the ends of her long sunflower hair swinging as she moved. "I love dueling and he was the one who gave me my Seal. I owe him for that but I would not have him win Eternity."

He looked at her in complete surprise. "Really? You would lay your hopes on Heero, then?"

She smirked slightly. "I would lay my hopes on the true Champion."

"Then you think he has a chance?"

It was a moment before she answered.

"Heero by himself will not win, but perhaps, with the power of Peacecraft…" She trailed off and he sighed. 

"If he can hold on to it."

"If he can hold on to it," she repeated and they stood there together for a long time, creating dreams and wishes of their own and pinning them on the shoulders of a man who would soon become both friend and enemy, savior and destroyer.

* * * *  

Trowa Barton also received a letter that day, this one abrupt and written in a scrawled handwriting he recognized. It had been slipped underneath his door, the lined paper folded simply. The single line made him catch his breath and fumble backwards to take a seat at the table, his hands shaking. 

_I will take care of it. _

"Trowa, is anything wrong?"

He looked up to find Catherine in the doorway, watching him with mild concern. There were dark circles under her eyes and for a moment tears prickled at the back of his own. 

"No," he said when he could manage words, "No, everything is going to be alright. Heero says he's going to take care of it."

Catherine paled and her lips trembled before she came to him quickly, slipping into his lap and hugging him with as much strength as she still had. He let the letter drop to the floor so he could wrap his arms around her and rest his forehead against her shoulder. 

For so long he had been afraid to hope but if Heero managed to win…

Please, Heero, he prayed, don't let me down.

* * * * 

Heero and Hilde stood together before the triple gates of the Arena Forest, Hilde's navy eyes at their widest as she gazed upwards. He had already told her she would not be able to see the Dueling Platform nor the upside down castle but that didn't stop her from looking. She seemed reluctant to let him go and yet excited that this was the final duel, the last obstacle to a game he had started innocently. Duo had said he had explained everything and Hilde did seem to understand what was going on but he wondered what she thought about it, deep down inside. Did she think the whole thing silly? Or did she realize that despite the surreal things that happened on the Platform, in the end the goal was what mattered?

"Heero, after this everything will be over, right? You'll just be a normal student again?"

A muscle in his jaw moved as he reached out to the gate handle, a drop of water zinging from the sideways pool to splash against the engraved rose on his ring. The gates hummed and pulled apart. 

"Yes, after this everything will be over."

She frowned pointedly at him, realizing he hadn't answered her second question but said nothing as he stepped forward, glancing back at her before he stepped inside the forest. She stood there, arms clasped in front of her school uniform, his best friend since before he could remember, and the reason he had dueled in the first place. He graced her with one of his rare half-smiles. 

"Don't worry. I won't lose."

She nodded bravely but he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes, as if the seriousness of the situation had just hit her. "Just be careful, okay? Neither Relena nor I will thank you if you get yourself hurt."

He nodded and let the gates wipe her image her away as he stepped onto the path that would lead him to the spiral stairs. They appeared before him sooner than he was ready and he started his ascent, beginning the technique of clearing his mind and readying himself for the duel. 

As he reached the summit of the Platform he saw Relena waiting for him, her lavender gown rippling around her ankles in the wind. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back in a cascade of gold and aqua eyes softened as she spotted him. He stopped when he reached her, standing besides her in silence. The Platform was empty. 

Then Relena moved into the center and he followed her, the immensity of the revolving castle overshadowing him as they stopped in the middle. He looked up at the downwards turrets and banners and wondered how it had all came to be. Perhaps he would know sooner than he thought. 

"Are you ready?" Relena asked him and he nodded once, bringing his eyes back down to her face. She was looking at him with an unreadable expression and suddenly her hand gripped his, her fingers interlocking with his own. Her expression was serious and for an instant he thought perhaps she had wanted him to say something else but then she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. 

A beam of light shot from the closest tower and enveloped in warmth. Heero felt his body disintegrate, merging with the light particles as a rush of movement bore him upwards. Strangely though, he never lost the feel of Relena's hand in his. 

And then they were in a large hall, the arched ceiling spinning as he stumbled backwards disorientated. Stained glass windows threw rainbow patterns across the floor and walls, the musty darkness so thick it was almost tangible. He breathed in heavily, trying to focus, and realized Relena was no longer beside him. 

Blinking, he brushed the back of his sleeve across his eyes to clear them and looked around, his vision resolving as two figures became sharp. Relena stood across the great expanse of the marble hall, her posture one of submission as the man behind her laid a hand on her shoulder. He pushed her forward gently and she began to walk until they were both only twenty feet away. Heero's body had gone taut by then and he struggled to keep his anger in check, hands fisted at his sides. When he spoke, his voice was rough. 

"So it's you, Mr. Principal."

Treize Kushranada smiled.

TBC…


	16. Heero vs Treize, The Duel for Revolution

Warning: This chapter is very bloody. Please use your own discretion upon reading if that sort of thing makes you queasy. 

The Sword = The Peacecraft sword that Relena carries. 

The sword = Any other sword.

Eternity In His Hand 

Chapter Sixteen

"So it's you, Mr. Principal."

Treize Kushranada smiled.

"Indeed, but I would have thought you would have figured that much out before now." He gestured to the rainbow-hued hall. "Welcome to the Castle of Peacecraft, Heero Yuy, Champion of the Bride. It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face."

Heero's jaw tightened. "I'm afraid I can't say the feeling is mutual." His eyes flickered to Relena who was watching him blankly. "What is the meaning of this? I thought I was to fight for Eternity?"

"And you will." He nodded to something behind Heero and Heero turned to follow his gaze, finding a rose covered door in the wall, the flower's vines covering every inch of the actual door. Thorns the size of his finger created a harsh barrier to anyone trying to open it and Heero felt a shiver work its way down his spine. Here was the door to Eternity. 

"But," Treize continued when Heero had turned back again, "there are some things I must rectify before we duel." And in a move so surprising and horrifying that Heero was unable to react, Treize turned Relena sideways and plunged his hand into her stomach. Blood dripped to the smooth tiles beneath her feet as Relena arced backwards, a cry escaping her as Treize's fingers tightened around something and he pulled. The hilt of the Sword appeared slowly, no globe of light heralding its arrival, just the awful sound of blood hitting the floor and Relena's agonized cries as the Sword was ripped from her forcefully. This was no beautiful giving of the Sword to the Champion but a gross violation of an outsider simply taking the blade and tearing her soul in half. Heero barely realized he was screaming until he heard the return echo of his own voice as Relena finally went silent, Treize simply letting her fall to the floor as the Sword came completely free in his hands. The Academy's Principal held the weapon vertically, his expression one of awe as he caressed the bloodied steel. 

"At last," he said, "it's mine."

Heero could only stare, stricken, at Relena's prone form, the growing pool of blood under her body reflected in his eyes. With a massive effort, Heero got his legs to move, his knees to bend and he flung himself down beside her, uncaring of the blood that soaked into his uniform. His face white and his hands shaking, he reached out to touch her face, unable to look upon the ragged wound in her abdomen. 

"Relena," he croaked, and miracle of miracles, she opened her eyes. 

"Heero," she mumbled, her voice softer than a whisper, strengthless. He gripped her hand but she turned her head slightly and looked past him. "Brother."

Heero jerked, glanced over his shoulder, and came face to face with a ghost. Pale and transparent, a man stood to the side and behind him, watching Relena with soulful ice blue eyes. He was dressed oddly, as if he had walked out of a storybook, an empty sheath strapped to his waist. He looked almost like…

Like a prince.

The apparition kneeled down beside Heero, a ghostly hand touching Relena's cheek. "Relena," he said and the Rose Bride smiled. Then the noble figure turned to Heero and the Champion straightened, suddenly very conscious of the Seal on his finger, but the ghost said nothing. He simply stood and backed away again as Relena squeezed Heero's fingers, bringing his attention back to her. 

"Heero, do you believe?"

The question was so quiet he had to strain to hear her and when he did he wasn't sure he understood. Glazed eyes watched him, waiting for an answer and so he gave her one. 

"Yes."

A hint of a smile and then, "Do not be afraid. I am with you and there is another." 

"Another?"

She lifted her hand weakly and pressed it against his heart as he leaned over her, her breath rasping through her lungs. As soon as he felt her touch there was an impact that rippled outward from his center, a wave of silent thunder that stilled all noise and even drew Treize's attention away from his contemplation of the Sword he had stolen. Heero's eyes widened as something began to burn inside his chest. 

"Relena," he gasped, and then light bloomed around her palm, a familiar sphere that blinded him. Even as he realized what was happening, Relena curled her fingers around the emerging hilt and pulled with all her might. Wind blazed through the great hall and the colored glass in the windows rattled as Heero's soul sword came to rest over the Rose Bride's dying body. She clutched the new born weapon in weak hands, her face pale in contrast to the blood around her. Heero knelt there silently, his body shuddering as he came to terms with what had just happened. 

Just like the many times he had pulled the Sword from Relena's body, she had now pulled one from his and, even to his eyes, it was glorious. His sword was a foot longer than the Sword of Peacecraft, the hilt chased with obsidian and silver and on the blade itself words were etched into the metal in flowing script. Oddly, he couldn't read them but that did not lessen the weapon's hard beauty. 

Slowly, he reached out and took the hilt from Relena, feeling a strange sensation inside as he did so. He was a holding a piece of _himself_. The sword gleamed in his hands as Relena's eyes closed. 

Finding himself incapable of saying her name, he swung the sword in a arc until its point aimed at Treize's heart. The Principal smiled again but his gaze swiftly turned to the ghost that stood a few feet from Heero. 

"It has been a long time, Zechs." The white mirage said nothing and so Treize continued, "It's a shame you've had to stay locked up in here for such a long time." He glanced at Heero. "Although I noticed you've been helping the newest Champion."

Heero frowned and glanced at the ghost. "It was you? The vision the others spoke of seeing when I was dueling?" A thought dawned on him then. The prince, the empty sheath…

But Zechs was speaking. "Yes, I am the Power of Peacecraft that the Rose Bride calls upon. I am the First Champion."

Heero's mind was racing. "So, the Sword that Relena kept inside her…"

Zechs bowed his head. "It was mine." 

Treize laughed. "Tell him the story, Zechs. It's only fair that he know what he's been fighting for all this time. Tell him."

Zechs glanced at Treize, fury and hatred raging in his mystical eyes before he looked to Heero once more but the last Champion interrupted him. 

"The prince that saved my mother from drowning, the man that gave her the ring I wear. He was you." Heero barely waited for Zechs' nod. "So all along, you knew it would bring me here, to this moment."

"Yes," Zechs replied, his deep voice echoing through out the dimly lit chamber. "Long ago, in an age very different from this one, I was a prince. I rode about the countryside wielding the great Sword of Peacecraft and rescuing maidens without a care in the world. That time was magical almost and the Peacecrafts more than others for our line guarded the Gate." Heero's gaze was drawn irresistibly to the rose-covered door behind the ghost. "They said whoever went through it could hold Eternity in his hands, would have all his fondest dreams come true. I had never thought of opening it myself. I was happy with my life and I had fallen in love and love can fill a person until there is nothing else to want." The prince's voice grew soft. "I was happy until a friend of mine, Duke Treize Kushranada learned of the power of the Rose Gate. He wanted it for himself and to open it he had to have the Sword. When I learned of his treacherous plans I knew he would come for it. Our battle took place in this citadel." Zechs motioned to the hall. "My sister, Relena, had come as a witness and to perhaps stand as the last remaining guardian of the Gate. Treize and I fought and it became apparent that I would lose and in that moment I cast such a spell that the very fabric of my life was torn apart." Here an expression of pain marred his features. "I sheathed the Sword into my own sister, the last guardian. In her soul the Sword would remain safe. Only a select few would be able to draw it but only one who loved the Bride, not for the Sword she carried but for herself, could destroy the curse upon it. As I uttered what I thought was my dying incantation, I felt the rose ring on my finger sear my skin and a part of me, a shadow was left in this world. Treize had heard my spell but with me basically out of the picture, he still had Relena even though he could not draw the Sword from her. He built the Academy and instituted the dueling matches you took part in. You see, he was looking for the one, the Final Champion, who would love the Bride and at last make the Sword useable for him. I looked too, scouring the countryside for any sign of a man that would think not of power but of redemption. For as you might have guessed, the spell that had saved the Gate had made my sister a slave. Treize bound her soul with spells that forced her to do the will of any who won her, hoping that these men would fall in love with a girl that would do anything for them. It was at this dark time that Relena became known as the Rose Bride and when I saved your mother from the river. I knew who she was right away, knew what child she would birth and so I gave her the ring, hoping she would one day give it to you. My powers waned and soon I became unable to leave the Castle." Zechs' eyes pierced Heero. "Until you came. When you needed me I found I could join with you, make you stronger. I wanted an end to it all, even if it meant Treize should have Eternity. Relena was a slave and I was hovering somewhere between life and death. Everyone I had loved had died long before. It was time to end this game." He eyes shifted to Relena. "I did not count on her loving you in return."

Treize raised the Sword. "So you finally see the error of your ways. By trying to keep this away from me you brought this down upon yourself and her. It was all in vain, Zechs, for I have the Sword now thanks to the Champion and Eternity is waiting for me."

"I don't think so."

Heero stood, lifting his soul sword as he went, his voice dead and emotionless. 

Treize arched an eyebrow. "You would stop me?"

"It's why I'm here, after all," Heero answered, "Zechs, your curse promised a savior, someone who would love the Bride and make everything right again. You sought him to free Relena but there is another purpose, isn't there." It wasn't a question. "I can feel it."

Treize frowned but Zechs nodded. "The Final Champion would be able to neutralize the Sword, allowing it to be wielded by anyone, but also for another reason."

Heero finished for him, "To destroy it."

Zechs spoke quietly. "If he had but the will to do so."

Treize smirked. "You would annihilate the only key to Eternity? The power that would let you remake the world? Let you grant anyone's wish?"

Heero began to move to the side, circling around in a battle stance. "If I destroy it, everything will be over."

"Yes, but Relena will still be dead. Nothing can change that."

It was Heero's turn to smirk. "She isn't dead. A part of her soul is resides in that Sword. As long as it is whole she will continue to breathe."

"Then you speak of her death by destroying it."

Heero shook his head, feeling suddenly very confidant, like the times when Zechs had come down from the Castle to fight with him. "I don't think so." He lifted the point of his sword and lunged at his opponent. Treize parried and the two duelists moved around each other, striking when they perceived a weakness in the other's defense. There was no sound in the great hall besides the ring of steel on steel and the rasp of shoes on tile. 

Treize was at an immediate disadvantage due to the superior reach of Heero's sword and in no time at all Heero had the other man retreating before him, the Sword of Peacecraft reduced to deflection blows rather than giving them. It was almost sad, seeing the Sword he had wielded so often in the hands of a man whose treachery ran back for hundreds of years, the man who had enslaved Relena and who hungered only for power. 

"What will you do with it, Treize? You must have seen how corrupt dreams can lead to a duelist's downfall," Heero said flaty, catching the Principal across the shoulder. Blood ran from a clean slice and Treize moved to the side quickly. 

"Ah yes, the duelists. I must admit they were not the best choices for candidates but they possessed the ability to draw forth the sword from Relena. Despite their human desires something eternal binds them and allows them to use the power of Peacecraft, if only for a short while. They all wanted Eternity but, as you now know, none of them would have received it anyway, so what does it matter? The Final Champion's only purpose is to neutralize the Sword for me. That was the goal I set when I instituted the duels. Trowa knew it all along and was happy to defer to me, if it meant I might use a part of Eternity to cure his sister. He was to be my Champion and hand the Sword over to me. If you had only conceded defeat Relena might still be unharmed."

"You're wrong," Heero countered, "Trowa doesn't love Relena. That was the mistake he made."

Treize lunged. "Well, who can say what might have happened in time? I'm a patient man, I would not have minded waiting." Blue sparks flew as the swords met and then shivered apart. 

"Duo," Heero said suddenly, blocking a swipe at his abdomen, "He found out your plans, didn't he? He knew that whoever made it to Revolution would be ultimately killed by you after you had retrieved the Sword." 

"Unfortunately," Treize affirmed, "and yet he still wanted to take your place. I blackmailed him into keeping my secret after he lost his duel with you and obviously he honored the arrangement for you came here not knowing what awaited you."

Thinking of Hilde, Heero answered, "I can guess what you used for blackmail and if he hadn't kept his mouth shut I would have killed him myself."

"You loyalty to your friends is touching but I'm afraid it won't save you here."

A well placed forward thrust caught Heero in the side and the soul sword twisted in his hands, unable to turn the Sword away. Heero fell backwards, his free hand pressed against the wound in his side as Treize stood over him, smiling calmly. 

"It's almost a pity to kill you. You are by far the best duelist I have met but your fate has always been to die so I will give it you." The Sword of Peacecraft lifted and began and downward fall that would mostly likely spear Heero's heart.

Cold. 

There was a brief moment of coldness and then Heero felt his mind go blank. No happiness, no anger, just the battle and the feel of his sword hilt still clenched in his right hand. He looked upwards with dark cobalt eyes ringed with ice blue and Treize cried out. 

"Zechs!"

But it was too late. 

Heero lifted his sword almost casually and stopped the Sword before it could descend, pushing Treize back at his momentum was crushed. The Final Champion smirked. 

"Do not call me, lest I bring my wrath upon you." The double toned voice echoed throughout the chamber and in the back of his mind, Heero realized Zechs had joined with him. 

__

One last time, Heero. 

And as the prince's low voice brushed across his mind, Heero felt strength pour into him, flooding him. The wound he had taken seeming suddenly so distant. 

"Yes," Heero said aloud, "One last time. Together."

Treize was no match against Heero and Zechs. He gave ground as the First and Final Champions pushed him backwards. He was panting as Heero delivered a blow to his ribs that knocked the wind out of him and he went down on one knee, spent. Blood ran from a number of wounds on the Principal's body but the Sword was also painted crimson with the blood of Heero as well. They were at an end. 

"Well done, Zechs," Treize murmured, "You have defeated me at last although you have failed in everything else."

And then speed that should have been impossible, Treize rolled, came up on his feet and threw himself at the Gate. They had been fighting towards it for some time and it was only a few yards away. Heero surged after him but Treize plunged the Sword through the covering of vines and roses and rotated it like one might turn a key. A rush of hot wind and the door began to creak open, radiant light illuminated the cracks around the gate, spilling outwards to fill the hall. 

Treize was laughing, Zechs had gone silent, Relena was dying, and Heero could do only one thing. 

With a shout of defiance, Heero closed the space between himself and the Principal and let his soul sword run Treize Kushranada though. 

He stopped laughing. 

His eyes when he looked at Heero were wide and vacant, almost like the Rose Bride's. 

"I never thought…." he whispered. 

And then he died.

Grimly, Heero pulled his sword free and the blade winked out in his hand, a jolt rocking his body as it went back to its rightful place. 

But the door, it was still opening, it was still opening…

"Heero," Zechs was beside him, his gaze fixed on the Sword still in the Gate. "The Gate, it requires the Champion, but I must warn you. If you go inside you will not remain yourself. The power to grant wishes and make dreams reality comes at a price, as does all things."

Heero looked at him for a long moment. "Then we shall have to hold on to each other." Zechs frowned but Heero turned away from his and went to Relena, lifting her bloody and unconscious body in his arms and holding her firmly to him. He wouldn't let her go, no matter what. He approached the Gate again and nodded at the Sword. 

Hesitantly, Zechs laid his hand upon it and it sprang free almost as if it knew it was returning to its rightful master. He gazed upon it as if unsure of what to feel before sheathing it with a final click and Heero knew it would never be drawn again. 

The prince stepped across the body of the fallen Treize and looked upon the rainbow hall, his prison, one last time before coming to stand even with Heero, their eyes focused on the endless light of the Gate. 

"Thank you, Heero, for becoming the man I thought you would be. You have already granted my wish."

Heero answered, "I thank you, Zechs, for fighting with me." He paused and looked down at Relena. "And for giving my mother the ring that lead me to her."

The two men looked at each other silently a long moment before facing forwards and as one stepping through the Gate. 

The doors closed behind them. 

To Be Concluded


	17. Eternity In His Hand

Eternity In His Hand

Chapter Seventeen

Epilogue

"Next!"

Quatre Winner lowered his saber and lifted his protective face mask as his defeated opponent bowed to him and left the fencing square. Sweat beaded on his brow and Quatre wiped it away with the back of his sleeve, his chest heaving with exertion. The silver ring of saber against saber had filled his ears all morning and though his muscles were beginning to get a bit watery, he had never felt more alive. The air seemed crisper, the green leaves of the campus trees more green, the sky so clear he thought perhaps he could peek into heaven. It was a beautiful feeling, as if the world had been born anew with the rising sun. Or maybe he had just never noticed the small things before. 

Unconsciously his eyes swung to the notebook on the nearby bench, a few sheaves of hastily scrawled music sticking out of the folders. He had finished his masterpiece "The Sunlit Garden". When he had struck the final chords that morning he had had an overwhelming need to rename it but had dotted it up to lack of sleep on his part. He couldn't figure out where the title "The Rose Bride" had come from; nevertheless, he liked the whimsical sound of it. Perhaps it would do for a ballad. 

In front of him, the next fencer positioned herself with a smirk and saluted him briefly with her saber. Quatre smiled. 

"Good morning, Dorothy. I had no idea you would be practicing today."

"Neither did I, but I had a feeling I would find you here." She lowered her face plate. "I must warn you I'm feeling rather energetic. It will take a miracle for you to beat me."

He laughed lightly and pulled his own mask into place. "But you believe in miracles so I guess that means I have a chance."

Her voice came to him slightly muffled but he could hear the smile in it. "Yes, I suppose it does."

The first strike was his.

On the sidelines, Duo clapped with the rest and managed to whistle in support of his friend. He really wasn't much for fencing matches having a distaste for swords but he liked to support Quatre, especially when he was matched against Dorothy. It irritated the long-haired vixen to no end and that was something he thoroughly enjoyed, even though it got him in constant trouble with Hilde. 

Thinking of her, he turned and looked over the crowd of spectators trying to find a glimpse of her dark curls. She usually liked to watch fencing duels, saying it reminded her of someone. She was his number one partner in cheering and it was odd she hadn't shown up yet. Most likely she had slept in which presented a delightful excuse for him to wake her up. And he had such wonderful ways of doing it, too. Grinning to himself, he cheered for Quatre again and was echoed by a feminine voice to his side. He glanced over to see who it was and slapped the girl heartily on the back, causing her to lurch forward unsteadily and glare at him. 

"Duo!" she said, exasperated, but the twinkle in her gray eyes didn't fool him. He winked at her. 

"Come to cheer on the Quat-man have you, Catherine? That's my girl," he said proudly, clapping his hands as Quatre evaded a spectacular lunge by Dorothy. Catherine rolled her eyes. 

"Why is it we never cheer for Dorothy again?" she asked, jumping up and down a few times in order to see over the heads of people in front of her. 

"Because she always beats him. That's hard on a man's ego, lady. We have to do what we can to keep his spirits up," he replied wisely, adding in a chorus of "Go, Quatre!"

"Of course," Cathy replied blithely but she shouted right along with him. 

A minute later Quatre was defeated and gave a bow to Dorothy who was smiling at him with an air of cat-like superiority. Duo sighed and shrugged. 

"Well it would have been a miracle if he had won anyway."

Catherine punched him playfully in the shoulder and he grabbed her elbow to lead her out of the crowd. "Come on, missy. It's time to find Hilde."

* * * * 

She stood in the middle of Heero's empty dorm room, a well creased letter in her hands as she tried to imagine what the place had looked like only a few days ago. It was both wonderful and frustrating when she couldn't. Wonderful because she knew it meant Heero had achieved Eternity and his wish had been granted. Frustrating because any sign of both him and Relena had been erased from the hearts and minds of those they had touched. The Arena Forest was gone along with the Platform, the Student Council had been abolished as if it had never existed, and when she had mentioned Heero's name to Duo the other day he had simply looked at it her if as if she had gone crazy. It was as if the Rose Bride and anything connected to her had never been. Hilde knew better of course. Her memories were still intact, along with his. 

She glanced over her shoulder as Trowa walked around the room, his hands in his pockets as his one visible green eye caught her gaze. 

"Why do you think I can remember?" he asked quietly. "I was not close to him, as you were."

Hilde smiled. "Because you remember how Catherine was before your wish came true. She may not remember but you do and so you will never take her life for granted. Think of it as payment for your dream."

His expression cleared. "I will," he answered, "but what about you? None of the others know anything."

She nodded. "Yes, it will be hard to stay here. Heero wouldn't mind but it bothers me to see them happy and know that they are oblivious as to the reason why. Maybe it's selfish but I want them to know that it was Heero who fulfilled their wishes."

"But it was his own that made them forget," Trowa said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. "The duels destroyed as much as they gave. I think he just wanted them to lead normal lives." He lifted his ringless right hand. "It's odd, but I'm not going to miss it. The Rose Seal disappeared around the time Heero must have entered the Gate. It's time that I move on, with Cathy."

"Heero would want that," she replied, trying to keep her voice from cracking. His hand squeezed her shoulder. 

"Will you go to him now? The letter said this afternoon."

Hilde nodded. "Yes, and I'm taking Duo. I'm hoping that if he sees him..."

"I understand. Duo was the only one of us that didn't duel for himself. Even I, in my need to save Cathy, thought mostly of my loneliness without her. I hope everything works out."

"So do I."

He turned to go, his hand reaching for the door before he paused.

"Will we see you again? Cathy tells me you and her had a long talk. She will miss you."

"And I her, but I don't know the future. Perhaps someday but for now..." She shrugged and he bowed to her. 

"Then fare you well. Give my regards to both of them."

This time Hilde managed a brilliant smile.   


"I will."

* * * * 

"Where are they?" she muttered aloud, shielding her eyes as she looked down the beach. Beside her Duo sighed. 

"I don't understand. What are we-"

She shushed him and blinked against the sunlight. Was that two figures walking towards them? She strained to see. 

Duo was squinting. "Hey, look, there someone here besides us."

She smiled and threaded her arm through his, ignoring his confused glance, because there were indeed people walking towards them. A man and a woman holding hands as they walked barefoot through the wet sand, the incoming waves breaking gently at their ankles. As they grew closer, Hilde drew in a shaky breath as her eyes took in the sight of Relena. 

The former Rose Bride looked somehow smaller, as if her overwhelming spiritual presence had fled along with her powers. She was now just a slender young woman in a flowered sundress, her long gold hair waving gently in the breeze. Her eyes were no longer vacant or distant, the aqua irises wide and joyful and full of the man who walked beside her. Her smile, too, was much changed. It was blinding. 

She looked…happy. 

Heero only looked content. 

In jeans and a button down shirt, he didn't look anything like someone who had fought and won the duel called Revolution. Well, perhaps his eyes showed it, Hilde amended. They were dark and seemed to look into the distance and see things she would never know or want to know. It was as if he held a glimpse of Eternity itself in his gaze and she had to look away from the power in them. It wasn't something a normal person should see. 

Duo frowned, "Do you know them?"

The couple came to stop before them and Relena laughed, releasing Heero's hand. "Why, Duo, you shouldn't joke. Besides, it's time for you to come out." She leaned forward and laid a light kiss on his cheek and to Hilde's amazement her boyfriend blinked once and grinned. 

"Hello there, princess. Sorry to worry you." He looked over at Hilde and squeezed her hand. "And you as well. It was a bit foggy there for a bit but Heero thought it was necessary and who I am to argue with the Granter of Wishes?." 

Heero smirked but his words were directed at Hilde. "You came. I wasn't sure if you would."

Immediately and perhaps, foolishly, tears sprang to her eyes and she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe you said that, you jerk! I ought to— "

But Heero grunted with the force of her impact and she stepped back, instantly contrite. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

One of his rare half-smiles graced his features and he laid a hand on his side. "Things just aren't all healed yet," he glanced at Relena, "but they will be."

Hilde watched the two of them with a knowing look in her eye but was suddenly serious when she spoke. "Everything is different now. It's like… It's like the two of you never lived. Is this…" she looked at Heero, "Is this what you wanted?" She saw him take a deep breath.

"Many things happened when I went through the Gate, Hilde. Most of them I will tell you and Duo later as the story is quite long, but what I will say now is that the world is the way it should have been. A world without a Rose Bride, or duels, or Rose Seals. The Gate of Eternity is safe again, the Sword of Peacecraft back where it belongs, and its guardian finally at rest. An old wrong was righted and all that's left to hope for is peace." 

Duo was watching Relena. "Then you're— "

"Free," she finished brightly and Hilde didn't miss how she stepped closer to Heero as she said it. "The spells that were placed on me are gone. I can speak of my memories clearly now and I can live again, with Heero." She glanced at her lover with a tender smile. "After all, that was my wish."

The look in his vast eyes was just as tender though his face was still as composed as ever. "Mine, too."

Duo whistled. "Man, I wish I had a camera." Hilde elbowed him as Relena laughed. 

"Well," Hilde asked, tilting her head, "what should we do now? I'm not sure I can go back to the Academy just yet. I'm afraid, if I go back, I'll forget everything." Duo nodded in agreement.

Heero and Relena exchanged looks and then Relena spoke, her voice cheerful as she grabbed both Duo and Hilde's hands and placed them together. "Come with us. We have many things to tell you, some of which you'll have to hear sitting down." She winked to lessen the seriousness of her words and then let Heero draw her to him as Duo pulled Hilde away, a wild smile on his face. 

"Well, if we're stuck with them for a while, let's have fun!" He splashed water from the surf at her and Hilde, suddenly feeling every worry and care lifting from her shoulders, ran after him in an effort to tackle him into the sand. 

Relena watched them go as she walked quietly with Heero, tucked under his arm as the sun drifted down towards the horizon. "You know, you still need to thank him," she murmured, curling an arm around his waist. Beside her, Heero nodded but it was clear his mind was not on his friends as he looked down at her. She read his thoughts easily in his eyes and smiled, the pure genuine smile of the real Relena Peacecraft. His arm tightened possessively around her shoulder and he stopped to hug her against his chest, his head bending as she stood on tiptoe to receive his warm kiss. 

"I love you, Heero," she whispered when they broke apart. "You really were my true Champion. I'm glad I wished for you."

He smiled and the sight of it made tears of happiness catch in her lashes. 

"I love you, too," he replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. "And we have all the time in the world to experience it."

She kissed him again, the first of many. 

After all, thanks to Heero, they had an Eternity.

THE END. 

_Dedicated to everyone who believes in me. I believe in you too._


End file.
